Un nuevo enemigo amenaza Konoha
by Natsuhiko Daisuke
Summary: Han pasado 8 años naruto tiene 23 años, es el Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha y esta a poco tiempo de casarse con Hinata, Orochimaru esta muerto, este sasuke devuelta en konoha, parece que el unico problema es akatsuki, pero hay alguien mas. Capitulo 13
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo enemigo amenaza konoha.

Capitulo 1

Un nuevo problema.

Han pasado 8 años desde que orochimaru, fue vencido por naruto y los demás, este sasuke esta devuelta en konoha y nada mas queda akatsuki quien esta detrás de el ultimo bijuu de su lista el kyubi, este naruto ya es hokage tiene 23 años y esta a poco tiempo de casarse con hinata y esta historia comienza una mañana de konoha.

Despierta naruto en su casa.

Que bien soñé, dattebayo

Dice naruto

Voltea a ver el calendario y se pone feliz al ver que día es.

¡QUE BIEN HOY REGRESA, HINATA CHAN DE SU MISION!

Dice naruto

Entonces se levanta de su cama y se va a desayunar ramen después de terminar sale de su casa con el traje de los hokages (me refiero con la que sale sandaime) y entonces aparecen varios jounins.

Hokage sama, permítanos escoltarlo hacia su oficina.

Dice el jounin #1

No es necesario, prefiero caminar solo, dattebayo.

Dice naruto

Hokage sama su seguridad es prioridad.

Dice el jounin #2

Entonces aparece una nube de humo y al disiparse la nube, sale este kakashi leyendo su libro.

¿Estas diciéndole al hokage que hacer?

Dice kakashi

No, no me refería a eso.

Dice el jounin #1

Entonces deja al hokage, que camine solo.

Dice kakashi

Esta bien, perdóneme hokage sama.

Dice el jounin #1

No es para tanto, dattebayo

Dice naruto

Entonces los jounins desaparecen en una nube de humo, dejando solo a naruto y kakashi.

Bien, naruto te e vuelto a salvar de que te escolten.

Dice kakashi

Arigato, kakashi sensei después de todo prefiero caminar por las calles de konoha, dattebayo

Dice naruto

Vamos apresúrate, no te preocupes iré contigo ya que luego hay miembros de ANBU que te vigilan desde lejos, para protegerte.

Dice kakashi

Hai

Dice naruto

Mientras caminan por las calles de konoha y este kakashi actuando como su guardaespaldas, toda la gente se le acerca a saludar a naruto.

En verdad es diferente, a como era antes ahora todo mundo, lo saluda por ser hokage, ya no lo ignoran de hecho, nunca imagino konoha que el los salvara muchas veces, después de todo su fuerza y determinación por proteger konoha fue una de las cosa por la cual es hokage.

Piensa kakashi

Caminando por ahí este naruto vea a sai e ino

Buenos días sai, ino, dattebayo

Dice naruto

Buenos días, naruto kun, kakashi sensei.

Dice sai

Buenos días naruto, kakashi sensei.

Dice ino

Buenos días, sai, ino.

Dice kakashi

¿Cómo estan?, dattebayo

Dice naruto

Bien, todo ha ido bien esta ino se encarga de la tienda de flores, y yo de mi escuela de dibujo, va bien.

Dice sai

Que bien, ino ¿tienes el encargo que te hice?, dattebayo

Dice naruto

Hai, aquí esta se que hoy regresa hinata de su misión

Dice ino, dándole un ramo de flores

Veo que ya te preparaste.

Dice kakashi

Hai, estoy feliz por eso y sobre todo que dentro de poco nos casaremos.

Dice naruto

Ya veo

Dice kakashi

Arigato, sai, ino esto le gustara a hinata chan, bueno me tengo que dar prisa en llegar a la oficina, dattebayo.

Dice naruto

Que te vaya bien y nos saludas a hinata.

Dice ino

Claro que si, dattebayo

Dice naruto

Bien naruto, se que estas impaciente por verla.

Dice kakashi

Hai, e contado los días desde que se fue con kiba y shino a entregar un mensaje a suna, dattebayo

Dice naruto

Entonces, en el camino se encuentran con lee

Buenos días naruto kun, kakashi sensei

Dicen lee con su pose de chico bueno

Buenos días, cejas encrespadas.

Dice naruto

Entonces este kakashi escucha algo.

¡Dinamic Entry!

Dice gai

Entonces este kakashi se mueve para un lado evitando la patada de gai.

Bien kakashi no podía esperar nada menos de ti.

Dice gai

Esa es tu forma de saludar a la gente. OOU

Dice kakashi

Vamos un ninja siempre tiene que estar alerta, aparte hoy nos toca nuestra pelea estamos empatados a 150 ganados cada uno.

Dice gai

Bueno, te veré después de que acompañe a naruto.

Dice kakashi

Bien, nos veremos después kakashi y que tengas buen día naruto y recuerda gobierna konoha con el poder de la juventud.

Dice gai con su pose de chico bueno

A… así lo haré. OOU

Dice naruto

Lee recuerda que hoy toca entrenamiento, mas duro que el de ayer así que estate listo.

Dice gai

Hai, gai sensei

Dice lee

Bien kakashi ya sabes en donde te veré.

Dice gai

Entonces se va este gai saltando de techo en techo.

Bien naruto kun, kakashi sensei, yo también me tengo que ir estoy haciendo calentamiento el dar 1000 vueltas a toda konoha, me saludas a hinata san.

Dice lee

Hai

Dice naruto

Entonces lee se va corriendo.

Y pesar que todo su trabajo duro dio frutos, al fin.

Dice kakashi

Hai, después de todo fue muy emocionante la pelea, en donde derroto a neji, aun que mucha gente no creyera que podría hacerlo, lo logro después de todo es de los mejores en taijutsu en toda konoha, dattebayo

Dice naruto

Así será y espero que pronto acabemos con akatsuki, ya que nada mas les falta el kyubi, de atrapar.

Dice kakashi

Lo se, por eso e enviado a un grupo ANBU a buscar el escondite de Akatsuki, y aparte sasuke va comandando ese equipo, pero kakashi sensei estas bien después de que descubrimos, que el miembro de nombre tobi resultara ser obito.

Dice naruto

Debe tener sus razones para haber fingido su muerte, tanto tiempo y unirse a akatsuki.

Dice kakashi cerrando su libro

Al fin lo encontre kakashi sensei

Dice una persona

Entonces este naruto y kakashi voltean y ven a sakura.

Buenos días, sakura chan

Dice naruto

Buenos días, naruto.

Dice sakura

Kakashi sensei se le olvido su medicina recuerde que tiene que tomarla, después de todo termino muy cansado en su pelea contra akatsuki.

Dice sakura

Es cierto.

Dice kakashi tomando la medicina de la mano de sakura

Bien yo me tengo que ir, después de todo tengo que ir a trabajar al hospital junto con tsunade sama y shizune.

Dice sakura

Nos veremos después, y no te preocupes por sasuke se que el estará bien, dattebayo

Dice naruto

Lose es muy fuerte nos vemos después.

Dice sakura

Entonces se va sakura hacia el hospital

Bueno yo también me tengo que ir naruto.

Dice kakashi

Sayonara, kakashi sensei

Dice naruto

Entonces kakashi desaparece en una nube de humo.

Al entrar naruto ve que su ayudante esta dormido.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Dice el ayudante

Otra vez esta dormido, hey konohamaru despierta.

Dice naruto

¿Que pasa?

Dice konohamaru con un papel pegado en la frente

Otra vez te dormiste tarde.

Dice naruto

Buenos días naruto nii chan

Dice konohamaru

¿Otra vez, te desvelaste hablando con hanabi?, dattebayo

Dice naruto

Pues hai, es que me gusta mucho estar con hanabi chan.

Dice konohamaru

Esta bien, konohamaru pero procura no dormir tan tarde la próxima vez, dattebayo

Dice naruto sonriendo

Hai, apropósito hay alguien quien te espera en la oficina.

Dice konohamaru

Podrá ser.

Dice naruto

Entonces abre la puerta, naruto de su ofician y ve a una chica que esta mirando por la ventana, las rocas de los hokages especialmente la del rokudaime hokage.

¡HINATA!

Dice naruto

Entonces hinata voltea a verlo.

Naruto kun

Dice hinata feliz

Naruto suelta las flores que traía en los brazos y se dirige a abrazar a hinata y ella también lo abraza fuertemente.

Estoy feliz de verte, dattebayo.

Dice naruto

Yo también, estaba impaciente.

Dice hinata

A estas son para ti, dattebayo

Dice naruto recogiendo las flores y dándoselas

Arigato, son muy bonitas.

Dice hinata

Una cosa, mas.

Dice naruto

Entonces naruto mira los ojos plateados de hinata y se acerca lentamente a hasta que sus labios tocan los de ella dándole un beso.

E querido darte eso desde hace tiempo.

Dice naruto

Naruto kun

Dice hinata

En ese momento toca konohamaru en la oficina.

Naruto nii chan, perdón por molestar pero esta aquí el kazekage de la arena.

Dice konohamaru

¿Gaara, ya esta aquí?

Dice naruto

Hai, el vino con nosotros.

Dice hinata

Bien, entre mas pronto termine con el podré estar contigo, dattebayo.

Dice naruto

Hay algo mas naruto kun, veras pasó algo que tienes, que saber cuando veníamos de regreso.

Dice hinata

¿Qué cosa?

Dice naruto

Veras…

Dice hinata

----------------------------------------flashback-------------------------------------

Van esta hinata, kiba, akamaru, shino, gaara, kankuro y otros shinobis de la arena, por el bosque caminando para llegar a konoha.

Ya falta poco.

Piensa hinata feliz

Se ve que hinata esta muy feliz.

Dice gaara

Como no estarlo, si a estado contando los días, para volver a ver a naruto.

Dice kiba

Guau

Dice akamaru

Aunque fueran por poco tiempo, ella en verdad lo extraña, aparte han pasado muchas cosas para que los dos estén juntos.

Dice shino

Hai, como el nuevo y reformado clan Hyuuga ya que gracias a naruto, animo a hinata a que volviera a ser la cabeza del clan, aparte gracias a eso hinata formo un papel importante y ayudo a naruto cuando se convirtió en hokage, a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a neji el cambiar el clan.

Dice kiba

Por eso ya no existe el Bouke ni el souke ahora son solo uno, el sello ya no se usara mas, en el clan hyuuga realmente neji, se puso feliz al ver eso, después de eso se caso con tenten.

Dice shino

Muchas cosan han cambiado, también en suna.

Dice kankuro

Así es.

Dice gaara

Después de todo, de también visitaremos a temari, quien hubiera dicho que se enamoraría de shikamaru, y se fue a vivir a konoha, ahora tiene un niño y una niña.

Dice kankuro

Hai, será bueno verla después de tanto tiempo.

Dice gaara

Entonces este kiba se detiene.

¿Qué pasa kiba?

Dice shino

Huelo a sangre.

Dice kiba

Guau

Dice akamaru

¿Sangre?

Dice shino

Veré.

Dice hinata activando el byakugan

¿Que vez hinata?

Dice kiba

Veo, a 3 personas tiradas en el suelo, muy heridas.

Dice hinata

Vamos, a ver.

Dice gaara

No se alejen del kazekage.

Dice kankuro a los shinobis de la arena

Hai.

Dicen los shinobis

Entonces al llegar ven a 3 personas incocinetes.

Necesitan ayuda médica, necesitamos llevarlos a konoha.

Dice hinata

Vamos rápido.

Dice kiba

----------------------------------fin del flashback-----------------------------------

Entonces eso, paso y ¿crees que akatsuki los haya atacado?, dattebayo

Dice naruto

Hai, están en el hospital y uno de ellos quería hablar contigo.

Dice hinata

Konohamaru, moviliza una patrulla ANBU para que busquen algún rastro de akatsuki en los alrededores.

Dice naruto

Hai

Dice konohamaru

Iré después de que atienda a gaara, dattebayo

Dice naruto

Hai, te veré después naruto kun.

Dice hinata

Entonces se va hinata de la oficina hacia su casa, y entra este gaara.

Hola gaara.

Dice naruto

Hola naruto, bien si quieres podemos terminar con esto para que estés con hinata, creo que los 2 quieren estar un tiempo juntos.

Dice gaara

Arigato gaara.

Dice naruto

Mientras una hora después de la orden en los alrededores de konoha miembros de ANBU andan patrullando el área en busca de akatsuki.

Bien, no hemos encontrado ningún rastro aun.

Dice ANBU #1

Debemos estar alerta, después de que encontraron esos herido por sus heridas no parecen tener mucho tiempo, puede que estén cerca.

Dice ANBU #2

¡VENGAN ENCONTRE ALGO!

Dice ANBU #3

Entonces se acercan los otros 2 miembros de ANBU y ven algo sorprendente.

No puedo, creer esto.

Dice el ANBU #1

Hay que avisa al hokage, de inmediato.

Dice el ANBU #2

Hai.

Dice el ANBU #3

Entonces se retiran los miembros de ANBU a toda velocidad, devuelta en la oficina de naruto.

Bien creo que es todo, dattebayo

Dice naruto

Hai

Dice gaara

¿Qué harás ahora gaara?, dattebayo

Dice naruto

Iré a visitar a temari, quiero saber como le va, a propósito estaré un tiempo en konoha, hasta después de tu boda.

Dice gaara

Que bien que te quedas, cada vez falta menos tiempo, dattebayo

Dice naruto

Hai, a decir verdad nunca pensé que terminarías casando con ella, supongo que nadie se lo esperaba, pero han pasado tantas cosas.

Dice gaara

Hai, la verdad estoy feliz de haber conocido a hinata chan, al principio la veía como una buena persona, pero después de conocerla y de pasar mucho tiempo con ella, en verdad agradezco que la haya conocido, la amo mas que nada, dattebayo

Dice naruto

Bueno me retiro.

Dice gaara

Hai, tengo que ir al hospital a ver al que quiere hablar conmigo, dattebayo

Dice naruto

En ese momento entra konohamaru, a la oficina muy apresurado.

Naruto nii chan, tengo noticias.

Dice konohamaru

¿Qué pasa?

Dice naruto

Miembros de ANBU encontraron, en los alrededores de konoha algo sorprendente.

Dice konohamaru

¿Qué encontraron?

Dice naruto

A todo Akatsuki muerto.

Dice konohamaru

Mue… muertos.

Dice naruto

No puede, ser ¿quienes habrán acabado con todos?

Dice gaara

Sus heridas, son recientes no tiene mucho tiempo,

Dice konohamaru

Esto es malo, que hayan acabado con akatsuki, significa que son muy fuertes esos tipos.

Dice naruto

Tal vez el tipo del hospital quiera decirte algo sobre esto.

Dice gaara

Puede ser, iré en seguida.

Dice naruto

Entonces sale de la oficina naruto y se dirige al hospital al llegar esta sakura lo ve y le dice algo.

Naruto, malas noticias.

Dice sakura

¿Qué pasa sakura chan?, dattebayo

Dice naruto

Acaban de encontrar a sasuke kun, gravemente herido

Dice sakura mientras llora

Sasuke, ¿Cuál es su estado?

Dice naruto

Muy grave, lo encontraron cerca de konoha muy herido y esta inconciente, parece como que tuvo una pelea muy difícil.

Dice sakura

Sasuke, herido ¿Qué estará pasando aquí?

Piensa naruto

Entonces llega en ese momento tsunade y shizune

Tsunade sama, ¿Qué paso con sasuke kun?

Dice sakura

Esta fuera de peligro, se a salvado no te preocupes sakura aunque estaba muy mal herido.

Dice tsunade

Ya nada mas esta en coma, nada más es cuestión de tiempo, para que despierte.

Dice shizune

Arigato, tsunade sama

Dice sakura

No es nada, sakura, naruto hay algo que te quiero decir en privado

Dice tsunade

Entonces este naruto se acerca a tsunade y se alejan de sakura y shizune

Supongo que bienes a ver, a las personas que trajo hinata.

Dice tsunade

Así es me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, dattebayo

Dice naruto

Veras, ellos tienen heridas iguales a las de sasuke, al parecer la misma persona los ataco.

Dice tsunade

Ya veo, bien iré a hablar con esa persona a de saber algo al respecto, dattebayo

Dice naruto

Bien, esperemos que sasuke despierte pronto, ya que el también debe saber algo.

Dice tsunade

Hai

Dice naruto

Mientras en otra parte del hospital las 3 personas se encontraban en la habitación del hospital.

Bien, dolieron las heridas pero ya estamos adentro.

Dice una persona

Asi, es ahora ¿Cuál es el plan?

Dice otra persona

Yo realizare, la segunda fase, ustedes vigilen a sasuke después de todo no tiene que despertar aun, podría estropear todo.

Dice la tercera persona

Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de este fic, que les gustara ya que hay muchas mas sorpresas y situaciones, si lo leyeron por favor dejen reviews, es que quiero saber si les gusto mi historia o no, y de favor también dejen en mis otros 2 fics, bueno veremos como continua esto en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Un nuevo enemigo amenaza konoha

Capitulo 2

En busca del objetivo

En el capitulo pasado varias cosas han pasado en konoha, como que aparece akatsuki muerto o este sasuke sumamente herido y inconciente, sobre todo el saber ¿quienes son las 3 personas?

Naruto se encontraba caminando hacia la habitación de las 3 personas, y en su mente había, muchas cosas.

¿Algo raro pasa aquí? Akatsuki esta muerto todos sus miembros, este sasuke fue encontrado sumamente herido, y ahora esta inconsciente, espero que esas personas sepan algo, dattebayo—dice naruto—

Llega naruto a la habitación y ve a las 3 personas alado de las camas, paradas y vestidas ya que ya les habían dado de alta y estaban curadas, entonces una de ellas lo ve y le habla.

Tú debes ser el Rokudaime Hokage—dice una persona—

Hai, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—dice naruto—

Perdón por no presentarnos, mi nombre es shi, el que esta atrás mío es ichi, y el que esta aquí enfrente es hachi—dice shi—

Es una persona de 23 años con cabello blanco largo como el de itachi de enfrente igual que itachi, sus ojos rojos, tiene una mirada fría, su color de piel como la de naruto, viste una camisa negra, usa un pantalón negro, tiene en su pierna derecha una bolsa de shurikens, y atrás la de los kunais, también trae una capa negra con la parte de adentro de la capa roja.

Son de alguna ¿organización o algo así?, dattebayo—dice naruto—

Somos caza recompensas, que casamos por nuestra cuenta a ninjas fugitivos—dice ichi—

Este es un ninja de 23 años, tiene pelo negro largo, se cubre la parte de arriba de la cabeza con un turbante, tiene marcas negras alrededor de los ojos como gaara, su color de ojos es negro, viste de una camisa café y un chaleco negro, en el cuello alrededor de el trae una bufanda blanca, usa un pantalón café, trae escrita en la espalda con kanji el numero ichi, tiene su bolsa de shuriken, en la pierna derecha y de kunais atrás de el.

Ya veo, ¿hay mas como ustedes?, dattebayo—dice naruto—

Hai, pero están muertos nuestros compañeros, somos los únicos que sobrevivimos—dice hachi—

Este ninja tiene 23 años, tiene ojos de serpiente, color de piel pálida, pelo color morado corto de atrás y de enfrente un poco largo, usa para vestir una camisa blanca de manga larga, uno pantalones, color negro, una chaqueta morada, con 2 serpientes formando las 2 un ocho, atrás de el trae, la bolsa de los kunais y los shurikens en la pierna derecha.

Ya veo, uno de ustedes quería hablar conmigo, dattebayo—dice naruto—

Hai, yo quería hablar con usted—dice shi—

Pues ¿de que quieres hablar?, dattebayo—dice naruto—

Sabemos que konoha, esta en peligro sabemos, lo de la muerte de akatsuki y su amigo gravemente herido—dice shi—

Entonces ustedes deben saber algo, dattebayo—dice naruto—

Hai, veras hemos seguido la pista de unos ninjas sumamente peligrosos son en total 9 ninjas con grandes poderes, íbamos siguiéndolos hace días, pero nos descubrieron y nada mas nosotros 3 sobrevivimos, pero sabemos que son los responsables de la muerte de akatsuki, ya que quieren el poder de los bijuus, y su amigo probablemente los descubrieron en su misión y pelearon contra el—dice shi—

Entonces de eso se trata, y díganme ¿saben como son físicamente?, dattebayo—dice naruto—

No lo siento mucho es que todo fue muy rápido, y no los vimos bien aparte usaban mascaras—dice shi—

Ya veo, dattebayo—dice naruto—

Al menos sabemos que hay alguien mas y si quieren a los bijuus vendrán por kyubi, podrán atacar konoha espero que sasuke sepa algo mas, después de todo el tal vez si los vio con su sharingan, espero que se recupere pronto—piensa naruto—

Lamento el no poder ayudarle mas—dice shi—

No, te preocupes por eso mandare patrullas ANBU a buscar por los alrededores, dattebayo—dice naruto—

Una cosa más que queremos pedirle, hokage sama—dice shi—

¿Qué es?, dattebayo—dice naruto—

Vera queremos quedarnos en konoha un tiempo—dice ichi—

Para también buscar a esos ninjas, después de todo queremos vengar a nuestros compañeros—dice hachi—

Esta bien, si quieren se pueden quedar en mi casa, dattebayo—dice naruto—

Arigato, hokage sama—dice shi—

Pueden llamarme Naruto—dice naruto—

Como usted diga—dice shi—

Siganme les mostrare en donde esta mi casa, dattebayo—dice naruto—

Tan solo déjenos guardar unas cosas mas—dice shi—

Hai, los esperare en la recepción, dattebayo—dice naruto—

Entonces este naruto sale del cuarto y se dirige a la recepción, dejando solos a ichi, hachi y shi.

No sabia que actuara muy bien, shi sama—dice ichi—

Fue muy fácil, después de todo, esta en una situación difícil, estaremos en konoha sin problemas—dice shi—

Lo único que hay que hacer es vigilar a sasuke—dice hachi—

Así es, no queremos que despierte pronto, el es el único que nos ha visto—dice shi—

Nos encargaremos de eso shi sama—dice hachi—

Bien yo me encargare de la segunda parte del plan, hasta ahorita no hemos encontrado, a nadie realmente puro espero que haya alguien en esta aldea—dice shi—

Hai, aparte los demás esperan su regreso shi sama—dice ichi—

No te preocupes deje el mando en buenas manos, no hay nadie más confiable que ella—dice shi—

Eso ya lo se no dudaría de usted shi sama—dice ichi—

Bueno, les daré unas órdenes a ustedes 2—dice shi—

Hai—dicen ambos—

Primero después de que lleguemos a la casa de naruto, ustedes saldrán e inspeccionaran konoha todos sus lados, sus defensas rutas de escape y todo, y en la noche vigilen a sasuke, en caso de que llegue a despertar avísenme de inmediato—dice shi—

Hai—dicen ambos—

Yo buscare a personas puras—dice shi—

Bien shi sama haremos lo que diga—dice hachi—

Guarden lo ultimo, que falte después de todo no podemos hacer esperar a naruto—dice shi—

Mientras en la recepción este naruto se encuentra esperando.

Ya sabemos que unas personas fueron las responsables, ahora solo espero que sasuke despierte pronto y nos diga mas—piensa naruto—

En ese momento alguien saluda a naruto.

Hola naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí?—dice shikamaru—

Hola shikamaru, pues e venido a ver a unas personas ya que están pasando varias cosas, dattebayo—dice naruto—

Ya veo, ya me entere de todo yo, espero que te hayan ayudado—dice shikamaru—

Hai, al menos se un poco mas ¿pero que haces tu aquí?, dattebayo—dice naruto—

He venido a entregar unos ingredientes, pero medouske es esto, ya que me a llegado la visita de kankuro y gaara—dice shikamaru—

Ya lo se, llegaron hoy ¿Cómo están tus hijos?—dice naruto—

Bien, tanto shikatsu, como ayame, están creciendo rápido—dice shikamaru—

Ya veo, que bien por ti shikamaru, dattebayo—dice naruto—

Bueno tengo que ir a entregar unos ingredientes, nada mas te diré una cosa, si necesitas ayuda háblame, ya que algo me dice que esto se pondrá peor—dice shikamaru—

Hai lo tendré en cuenta—dice naruto—

Entonces este shikamaru se va por un pasillo pasando alado, de ichi, hachi y shi.

Bien ya estamos listos, naruto san—dice shi—

Bien síganme—dice naruto—

Hai—dicen los 3—

Mientras en otra parte se encuentra esta sakura, caminando junto con tsunade ya que fueron por unos ingredientes.

Sakura se que fue algo impresionante ver a sasuke completamente lastimado—dice tsunade—

Hai, no puedo creer que alguien lo haya dejado así, la ultima vez que lo vi así fue cuando naruto y el pelearon—dice sakura—

Hai, pero ten en cuenta que significa que algo malo va a pasar, debe de haber alguien realmente poderoso, para hacer eso así que estate preparada para lo peor—dice tsunade—

¿Qué quiere decir? Tsunade sama—dice sakura—

Veras esas heridas que tenía sasuke, no son heridas de una batalla común, no parecen de algún arma en común, fue algo muy fuerte no me sorprende que su sharingan, no haya podido—dice tsunade—

Entonces el enemigo esta a un nivel mucho mas alto—dice sakura—

Así es por eso, sakura te enseñare una técnica, que te ayudara, necesito que estés concentrada en el ya que la técnica es muy poderosa, aparte creo que naruto necesitara mucha ayuda—dice tsunade—

Hai, tsunade sama, usted diga cuando empieza el entrenamiento—dice sakura—

Empezaremos mañana sakura—dice tsunade—

Hai, pondré lo mejor de mi tsunade sama—dice sakura—

De regreso con naruto.

Entonces aquí vives—dice shi—

Es bastante grande la casa—dice ichi—

No crees que sea algo grande para ti solo—dice hachi—

Bueno, es que no viviré yo solo aquí, por mucho tiempo, ya que me casare—dice naruto—

Ya veo—dice shi—

Lastima que no será por mucho tiempo—piensa shi—

Entonces entran naruto, junto con ichi, hachi y shi.

Bien, pueden dormir en la sala, no se preocupen son muy cómodos los sillones—dice naruto—

Arigato, naruto kun—dice shi—

Entonces este ichi capta un olor

¿Qué es eso que huele bien?—dice ichi—

Ese olor tan solo puede significar una cosa—dice naruto—

Entonces corre este naruto

Sabia que eras tú —dice naruto sonriendo—

Naruto kun, llegaste a tiempo—dice hinata—

Lo supe desde que entre ese aroma, nada más tú lo puedes hacer—dice naruto—

Sabia que lo reconocerías, es tu ramen favorito—dice hinata—

No tan solo por eso, también tan solo tu lo sabes preparar—dice naruto—

Después de todo, es para ti—dice hinata algo sonrojada—

Me gusta verte sonrojada, hinata chan, me recuerda la primera vez que te vi—dice naruto—

Naruto kun—dice hinata—

En eso momento llega shi junto con ichi y hachi.

¿Esta todo bien?—dice shi—

Entonces ven como se besan naruto y hinata, y se separan ya que se dan cuenta que los están viendo.

Perdon si interrumpimos—dice ichi—

No se preocupen—dice naruto—

Entonces hinata los ve y los reconoce.

Ustedes son los heridos—dice hinata—

Si tú eres la chica que nos encontró—dice shi—

Perdón por no presentarme, mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata—dice hinata—

Mi nombre, es shi el que esta a mi derecha es ichi y el de mi izquierda es hachi—dice shi—

Mucho gusto—dicen ambos—

Dime naruto kun, ella es con quien vivirás en esta casa—dice shi—

Hai, ella es la mujer que amo—dice naruto—

Ya veo—dice shi—

Si no me equivoco siento, que esta chica es realmente, pura tendré que investigar un poco mas—piensa shi—

¿Gustan comer algo, de ramen?—dice hinata—

¿Ramen? Nunca lo e probado—dice ichi—

Bien pues los invito a comer—dice naruto—

Arigato, naruto kun—dice shi—

Mientras en otra parte de konoha se encontraba este lee entrenando junto con gai.

Vamos, lee intenta ganarme—dice gai—

Lo hare gai sensei lo derrotare—dice lee—

Bien ese es el espíritu de la juventud—dice gai—

Entonces este gai se agacha, e intenta golpear a lee con un uppercut, pero este lee lo esquiva y usa se agacha y usa el "Konoha Dai Senpu", entonces salta gai para atrás y de repente lee aparece enfrente de el golpeándolo 2 veces, en el estomago.

No se descuide gai sensei—dice lee—

La verdad parece, que me esta superando, en verdad quiere aprender esa técnica—dice gai—

Entonces este lee se acerca corriendo, y salta para darle una patada, entonces gai agarra su pierna, entonces lee intenta golpearlo con su puño izquierdo, y este gai con la otra mano lo detiene, entonces lee intenta golpearlo en el estomago, con la pierna, pero gai levanta una pierna para bloquear el ataque.

Ahora, que no puede mantenerse por mucho tiempo así—dice lee—

Entonces abre lee la primera puerta soltándose, de gai haciendo que no pueda contraatacar.

¡AHORA!—dice lee—

No puedo evitar el ataque, en verdad nunca me espere esto—piensa gai—

Entonces lee golpea a gai con toda su fuerza y hace que se estrelle contra un árbol.

¿Gai sensei, esta bien?—dice lee—

Estoy orgulloso de ti lee, me haz derrotado—dice gai—

Fue difícil pero lo logre gai sensei—dice lee—

En verdad me sorprendiste al abrir la primera puerta, ahora te enseñare la última técnica, pero no la uses al menos que en verdad sea tu último recurso y sobre todo, es la técnica más prohibida de todas—dice gai—

¡LO HARE GAI SENSEI!—dice lee

Confió en que lo harás lee—dice gai—

Mientras de vuelta en la casa de naruto, después de comer el ramen, este naruto vuelve a su oficina hinata se va a su casa, dejando solos a shi, ichi y hachi.

Bien, hay que admitir que estuvo rico—dice ichi—

Si, pero ahora que ya no están hagan los que les dije yo buscare, a mas personas pero algo me dice que esa chica, es la mas pura de todas—dice shi—

Dudo que se equivoque shi sama, ya que usted siente eso más que nada—dice hachi—

Aun así investigare mas, pero ustedes váyanse a recorrer konoha—dice shi—

Hai—dicen ambos—

Entonces salen ambos de la casa de naruto y un rato después sale este shi, mientras con este ichi.

Veo, que todos son muy felices aquí, pero hay muchos ninjas por ahí—dice ichi—

Entonces este ichi siente algo.

Nunca lo había sentido, así desde que shi sama, me lo dio parece que cerca hay alguien quien lo perturba, sentí lo mismo cuando fuimos encontrados—piensa ichi—

Entonces se pone a mirar alrededor, entonces ve que lo siente más fuerte al ver a un lugar en donde están varios ninjas de la arena y ve salir de una tienda a temari, junto con gaara.

No era necesario, que me acompañaras—dice temari—

No es molestia, aparte kankuro se quedo cuidando a tus hijos—dice gaara—

Si, bueno espero que con estos ingredientes sean suficientes, para la cena de hoy, ya que tú y kankuro cayeron de sorpresa—dice temari—

Perdón, si te molestamos, pero también nos quedaremos un tiempo hasta que pase la boda de naruto—dice gaara—

Que bien que se quedan, y esperen a probar la cena de esta noche—dice temari—

La verdad nos sorprendiste cuando aprendiste, a cocinar nunca esperamos eso de ti y mucho menos que fuera, para alguien—dice gaara—

Vamos, todos podemos cambiar—dice temari—

Entonces se van de ahí y este ichi los observa como se alejan.

No cabe duda, el es el Kazekage de la Arena, el me lo dice—dice ichi—

En ese momento sale hachi detrás de el.

Que coincidencia, que este aquí—dice hachi—

Si, tú también sentiste que te lo dijeron, cuando vimos a sasuke—dice ichi—

Lo se, después de todo el estuvo por un tiempo con sasuke—dice hachi—

Bueno, separémonos shi sama quiere un informe—dice ichi—

Hai—dice hachi—

Entonces se separan los 2 hiendo por caminos diferentes.

Bien, aquí esta otro capitulo de mi fic espero que les haya gustado, es mas corto que el anterior, pero bueno no quiero poner todo en un solo capitulo, ya que aun hay mas sorpresas, bueno supongo que se preguntaran a que se refieren ichi y hachi con ellos, despues lo descubriran, y por favor dejen reviews para saber si les gusto mi historia.

Elder-sensei: Gracias por tu review y que te gusto mi historia, y seguí tu consejo de la forma de escribir, y también lo aplicare en mis demás fics y los que haré, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Un nuevo enemigo amenaza Konoha

Capitulo 3

Un pequeño entrenamiento

Ya vimos en el capitulo, pasado que shi se empieza a mover y sobre todo este ichi y hachi, guardan secretos, y sobre todo este shi busca a mas personas puras, empieza este capitulo, ya de regreso en la casa de naruto llegan ichi, hachi y shi en la noche después de buscar.

Bien ¿Cómo les fue?—dice shi—

Hemos recorrido gran parte de konoha, y vemos que están muchos ninjas alertas, por lo de akatsuki—dice hachi—

Ya veo, buscan algún rastro de nosotros—dice shi—

Shi sama, hay algo que debo decirle—dice ichi—

¿Qué es?—dice shi—

Vera cuando estaba recorriendo la ciudad, el estuvo algo inquieto, ya que esta en Konoha el Kazekage de la Arena—dice ichi—

Entonces, el Kazekage esta aquí también, es interesante, no te preocupes sabes muy bien, que el no te puede controlar—dice shi—

Eso lo se shi sama, pero el Kazekage de la Arena, podria estorbar en los planes—dice ichi—

Tan solo, es alguien insignificante comparado conmigo, no te preocupes por el, es mas prioridad la misión—dice shi—

Hai, shi sama, después de todo es su plan y no debe fallar—dice ichi—

Aparte dudo, que volvamos a entrar a Konoha fácilmente, ya que ya nos conocerían—dice shi—

Así es—dice hachi—

Y ¿a usted como le fue?—dice ichi—

A decir verdad no e encontrado, realmente puras, la única que en verdad sobre salta es la prometida de naruto kun—dice shi—

Ya veo, entonces seria la única—dice hachi—

Necesito investigar mas sobre ella, mañana hablare con ella, duerman un poco, hasta que naruto kun entre a la casa y hinata san, se vaya a su casa, ya que tiene que vigilar a sasuke—dice shi—

Hai—dicen ambos—

Bien yo también dormiré—dice shi—

Mientras afuera de la mansión Hyuuga se encuentra naruto con esta hinata.

Naruto kun te veo algo preocupado—dice hinata—

Es que últimamente han pasado muchas cosas, y sobre todo inesperadas—dice naruto—

Lo se pasó todo de repente, no pensé que tampoco que alguien más enfrentara a akatsuki y lo derrotara—dice hinata—

Me pregunto si soy capaz de derrotarlo—dice naruto—

Estoy segura, que podrás, ya que a demostrado tener un gran, poder aparte todos creen en ti, yo también creo en ti, después de todo eres el Hokage, y toda Konoha cree que harás un buen trabajo—dice hinata—

Entonces naruto sonríe.

Tienes razón hinata chan, yo soy el Hokage quien gobierna Konoha, yo creo en ellos y ellos creen en mi, y protegeré a Konoha a como de lugar, ya que aquí, hemos crecido y vivimos, y no dejare que nadie lo destruya, arigato hinata chan—dice naruto—

Me alegra oír eso naruto kun—dice hinata mostrando una sonrisa—

Sobre todo te protegeré a ti, ya que eres lo más importante para mí, y siempre estaré a tu lado—dice naruto mientras abraza a hinata—

Arigato, naruto kun sobre todo, también estaré contigo, no importa lo que pase, estaré contigo hasta el ultimo momento—dice hinata viendo a naruto a los ojos—

Hinata chan, me alegra conocerte, siempre me haz apoyado y sobre todo te amo—dice naruto—

Entonces se acerca lentamente para besarla dulcemente.

Ya no puedo esperar mas para que nos casemos—dice naruto—

Yo tampoco, me tengo que ir naruto kun—dice hinata—

Entiendo, ya es tarde mañana te veré, dattebayo—dice naruto—

Te veo mañana—dice hinata despidiéndose con un beso—

Asi sera, dattebayo—dice naruto—

Entonces esta hinata se va a su casa y este naruto cuando ve que entra a su casa, se dirige hacia su casa.

No importa lo que pase, derrotare a ese sujeto, protegere konoha y sobre todo a hinata chan—piensa naruto—

Al día siguiente, naruto se encuentra por la calle a kiba quien venia junto con akamaru.

Hola kiba—dice naruto—

Hola naruto—dice kiba—

Guau—dice akamaru—

¿A donde se dirigen tan temprano?, dattebayo—dice naruto—

Vamos, a entrenar junto con shino, ya que estoy perfeccionando una nueva técnica—dice kiba—

Y ¿cual es?—dice naruto—

No te lo diré, ya que aun tiene fallas pero se requiera a shiromaru también—dice kiba—

Entonces sale detrás de Akamaru un perro del tamaño de akamaru en la primera parte, color blanco con unas manchas cafés en todo el cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados.

Veo que shiromaru, ya a crecido se parece a su padre, dattebayo—dice naruto—

Hai, después de todo es bastante fuerte, como akamaru y no por nada es su hijo, bueno te veo después, este shino ya a de estar esperándonos—dice kiba—

Hai, aparte yo tengo que llegar a la oficina, y ver si hay noticias de ANBU—dice naruto—

Bien, vamos akamaru, shiromaru—dice kiba—

Entonces este kiba se aleja montado en akamaru y cargando en su cabeza a shiromaru.

Bien, este kiba esta bien creo que después de arreglar unos asuntos iré a ver como esta sasuke, aparte sakura chan, esta pasando por malos momentos—piensa naruto—

Mientras en otra parte de konoha, en los baños termales para ser mas preciso se encuentra cierto pervertido haciendo su trabajo.

Que bien, que bien con esto podré hacer el siguiente volumen de mi libro—dice jiraiya—

En ese momento aparece de una nube de humo leyendo su libro, este kakashi

Hola, cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿de que querías hablar conmigo?—dice kakashi—

No hables tan alto te pueden oir—dice jiraiya—

Dentro del baño de aguas termales.

¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, UN PERVERTIDO NOS ESPIA!—dice una chica—

Entonces todas comienzan a arrojarle cosas a jiraiya golpeándolo, después de que recupera la conciencia.

Veo, que ya despertaste—dice kakashi—

Baka, mira lo que hiciste—dice jiraiya—

Perdón, por eso, pero no te encontré en el lugar que me dijiste y sabia que estarías aquí—dice kakashi—

Pero ya pasaron 2 horas desde que te dije, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—dice jiraiya—

Perdón, es que me perdí en el camino de la vida—dice kakashi—

Bien, ya no importa, quiero hablar contigo, sobre lo que a pasado últimamente—dice jiraiya—

Te refieres, a la muerte de Akatsuki y este sasuke casi muerto—dice kakashi cerrando su libro—

Así es, en verdad me sorprende que haya alguien más, pero si lo piensas bien debe de tener un gran poder, para haberlos derrotado—dice jiraiya—

Tienes razón, ya que Akatsuki son ninjas criminales de clase S y han enfrentado a varios jinchirukis, aparte tenían a miembros del clan Uchiha—dice kakashi—

Así es aparte, creo que estos nuevos enemigos, tiene un gran poder, y sobre todo kakashi creo que necesitara naruto de tu ayuda, yo todavía no me e recuperado desde ese enfrentamiento, contra Akatsuki—dice jiraiya—

Si también, he pensado en eso y ya me e puesto a entrenar estos últimos días, pero sobre todo, algo me dice que esta será la batalla, mas difícil de todas—dice kakashi—

Bien kakashi, nada mas te digo que estés alerta, por cualquier cosa—dice jiraiya—

Bueno nos veremos, después—dice kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de humo—

Bien continuare con mi investigación—dice jiraiya—

De repente vuelve a aparece kakashi.

Una pregunta ¿Cuándo estará el siguiente volumen de tu libro?—dice kakashi—

Cuando termine mi investigación, me tardare mas si me sigues estorbando—dice jiraiya—

Bien lo espero con ansias—dice kakashi—

Entonces desaparece en una nube de humo

Bien al fin seguiré investigando—dice jiraiya—

Mientras en la entrada de la Mansión Hyuuga.

Entonces, aquí vive hinata san, es en verdad grande casi como la casa de naruto kun—dice shi—

Entonces abren la puerta y sale esta hanabi.

¿Quién es usted?—dice hanabi—

Mi nombre, es shi estoy ayudando, a naruto kun con lo ultimo que a pasado, necesito preguntarle unas cosas a hinata san—dice shi—

Ya veo, mi nombre es Hyuuga Hanabi, pase por favor (vaya que es guapo)—dice hanabi—

Arigato—dice shi—

Entonces entra shi y ve que alguien esta entrenando, alado de la entrada en una pequeña area de entrenamiento con 2 arboles.

¿Quién es el?—dice shi—

El es neji, es mi primo y el de hinata—dice hanabi—

Ya veo—dice shi—

Bien espera aquí, ahorita le hablo a mi hermana.

Hai—dice shi—

Me pregunto, que tan bueno es peleando—piensa shi—

Entonces se acerca a neji y el lo ve.

¿Quién eres tu?—dice neji—

Mi nombre es shi, nada mas vengo a preguntarle unas cosas a hinata san—dice shi—

Ya veo—dice neji—

Pero para que la espera no sea aburrida quiero, tener una pelea de entrenamiento, contigo ahora—dice shi—

No es mala idea, aparte necesito enfrentar a alguien—dice neji—

Bien—dice shi—

Entonces ambos se ponen a mitad, del área de entrenamiento a una distancia considerable, este neji se pone en posición de pelea y shi nada mas se queda parado, entonces neji activa el byakugan y se sorprende al ver a shi.

Esta, persona posee un chakra increíblemente, grande la ultima vez que vi, a alguien con un chakra así de grande fue cuando pele con naruto en el torneo de chunnin y contra ese miembro de akatsuki de nombre Kisame—piensa neji—

Bien comencemos—dice shi—

Entonces este neji, se acerca corriendo hacia shi desapareciendo y apareciendo por atrás, golpeando a shi con juuken, entonces ve que es un reemplazo.

Por favor, no me tomes a la ligera—dice shi apareciendo atrás de neji—

Entonces neji se voltea rápidamente, para golpearlo con la mano derecha usando jukken, entonces shi salta hacia atrás, esquivando el golpe, se detiene y este neji se mueve rápidamente para golpearlo con jukken y este shi esquiva todos los golpes retrocediendo.

No esta, mal tienes buena velocidad, y poder pero también soy rápido—dice shi—

Este tipo, en verdad es bueno es bastante rápido, esquivando mis ataques, pero lo tengo atrapado—piensa neji—

Entonces este shi, llega hasta la pared, sin poder retroceder mas, entonces neji se agacha un poco, levantando la mano derecha y bajando la izquierda, poniéndose en posición para el **"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou" (****八卦・六十四掌****, Círculo Celestial, 64 signos hakke).**

Dudo que esto lo esquives—dice neji—

Eso, lo veremos—dice shi—

Entonces este neji comienza el ataque al terminarlo, ve que nada mas golpea la pared, y ve un hoyo abajo.

Ya veo uso una técnica de Doton—piensa neji—

Entonces sale shi debajo, pero este neji salta hacia atrás y de repente, siente algo, abajo voltea a ver y ve que son las manos de shi.

¿Cómo?—dice neji—

Entonces sale shi enfrente, y lo golpea en el estomago.

Al fin te di un golpe, en verdad eres rápido, y bueno pero yo soy mejor—dice shi—

Entonces ve que era un reemplazo.

En verdad no me espere eso—dice shi—

Entonces aparece neji rápidamente, aparece dándole 2 golpes con jukken y después golpeándolo otras 4 veces, haciendo que shi retrocediera un poco.

No esta mal, tu taijutsu es bueno—dice shi—

Tú tampoco, esquivas mal—dice neji—

Ahora me toca a mí atacar—dice shi—

Entonces este shi desaparece y aparece enfrente de neji, golpeándolo en el estomago con el puño derecho, después con el izquierdo, después se agacha y lo tira al piso con una patada, ya con neji en el piso, levanta la pierna derecha y la baja rompiendo un poco, la tierra alado de la cabeza de neji.

¿Por qué no me golpeaste?—dice neji—

Porque ya e ganado, eres bueno pero, espero que no seas el mejor de Konoha por que la verdad hay gente mas fuerte que tu—dice shi—

Lo se no soy el mas fuerte, hay alguien que me derroto hace tiempo—dice neji levantándose—

¿Quién?—dice shi—

Un antiguo compañero mío, de grandes cejas de mi misma edad, su nombre es rock lee, el en verdad me derroto en un combate, siempre le ganaba yo pero me supero por completo, en ese combate—dice neji—

Ya veo—dice shi—

En ese momento salen de la casa hinata junto con hanabi.

Bien ya estoy aquí—dice hinata—

Bien—dice shi—

Me retiro, iré en una misión junto con tenten las veré cuando regrese—dice neji entrando a la casa—

Bien te veo después hermana, voy a hacerle una visita a konohamaru—dice hanabi—

Te veré después hanabi—dice hinata—

Entonces hanabi sale de la mansión dejando solo a este shi con hinata

Bien ¿Qué me querías preguntar?—dice hinata—

Según tengo entendido posees una técnica de nombre "Byakugan", y se que se puede usar para ver a distancias y a través de los objetos, ¿de casualidad no viste a alguien cerca de donde nos encontraron?—dice shi—

No lo siento, ustedes eran los únicos—dice hinata—

Entonces será mas difícil encontrarlos—dice shi—

Si tienes mas preguntas, te las contestare nada mas acompáñame al hospital, ya que voy a ver a sakura esta pasando por un mal momento, ahora—dice hinata—

Si tienes razón, te acompañare, (en verdad le importa las demas personas, cada vez mas creo que es realmente pura)—dice shi—

Bien vamonos—dice hinata—

Hai—dice shi—

Entonces salen de la mansión esta hinata siendo acompañada por shi, mientras en otra parte de konoha, con este sai e ino, en un bosque.

Por favor no te muevas ino ya casi termino—dice sai—

Perdón, pero es que me resulta difícil quedarme en la misma posición—dice ino—

Listo ya te puedes mover ino chan—dice sai—

A ver—dice ino—

Entonces ve esta ino el dibujo que le hizo sai.

En verdad te quedo muy bien—dice ino—

Si es hermoso, pero no tanto como tu—dice sai sonriéndole—

Gracias, sai en verdad me gusta—dice ino sonrojada—

Tu eres mi inspiración ino chan, en verdad me haz ayudado mucho, en muchas situaciones—dice sai—

Vamos, tu eres un gran ninja y artista nadie te puede superar—dice ino—

Pero aun así nunca e podido completar, esa técnica nueva en la que e trabajado—dice sai—

No te preocupes se que lo harás—dice ino besando a sai—

La verdad ino chan me alegra haberte conocido, desde ese dia que visite en el hospital a kakashi sensei—dice sai—

Yo también, la verdad desde que te vi me pareciste agradable—dice ino—

En verdad tu despertaste en mi algo nuevo no encontraba, en ningún libro lo que era, hasta que naruto kun me dijo que se trataba de que te amaba—dice sai—

Es verdad, apenas te estabas sensibilizando después, de descubrir las emociones, pero yo también me enamore de ti, al principio parecía imposible ya que no conocías bien los sentimientos—dice ino—

Pero ino chan gracias a ti sentí algo nuevo y sobre todo quiero estar a tu lado, para siempre, no me separare lograre terminar esa nueva técnica para protegerte—dice sai—

Se que lo harás—dice ino—

Lo hare por ti, ino chan—dice sai besándola dulcemente—

Mientras en el hospital de konoha, esta sakura se encuentra en la habitación donde esta sasuke, sentada en una silla viéndolo, y alado en una mesa se encuentra un florero con flores que trajo sakura.

Sasuke kun, lleva ya un día inconsciente, espero que despierte pronto, en verdad no pude creerlo cuando te vi así de herido, por un momento creo que te perdería para siempre, y después de pasar por tantas cosas, de hecho gracias a naruto, tu volviste a nosotros, aun recuerdo cuando orochimaru tomo tu cuerpo, en ese momento, creí que te habiamos perdido, pero de alguna forma naruto te hizo despertar dentro del subconsciente de orochimaru, haciendo que volvieras en si y tomaras control nuevamente, aunque lo que mas nos sorprendió es que alguien mas habia despertado, dentro de ti y te controlo por un momento, pero después lograste expulsar de tu cuerpo a orochimaru y volviste en si, después naruto derroto a orochimaru—dice sakura—

Veo que estas aquí—dice tsunade entrando a la habitación—

Vine a verlo me preocupa su estado—dice sakura—

Se que pasas por un mal momento—dice tsunade—

En ese momento entra shizune a la habitación.

Tsunade sama, sakura las necesitamos urgentemente—dice shizune—

¿Qué pasa shizune?—dice tsunade—

¡Es Rock Lee, acaba de llegar muy herido y lastimado, al parecer le ha pasado algo en su entrenamiento!—dice shizune—

Vamos sakura nos necesitan, después de verlo entrenaremos la técnica que te enseñe—dice tsunade—

Hai tsunade sama—dice sakura—

Entonces las 3 salen de la habitación dirigiéndose rápidamente, hacia la sala de urgencias.

Bien aquí esta el tercer capitulo de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado y sobre todo, decido dar ese pequeño enfrentamiento entre shi y neji, para que vean una pequeña demostración de su poder ya que no lo verán pelear al 100 después de un buen tiempo, sobre todo cuando descubran porque tiene ese gran chakra, bueno espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus reviews a los que escribieron.

Elder sensei: Gracias por tu review, y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y si supuse que pensarían que la persona pura era hinata.

Hoshigaki Kisame: Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Un nuevo enemigo Amenaza Konoha

Capitulo 4

La ayuda de un zorro

"(Esto es un pensamiento del personaje)"

En el capitulo pasado, este shi tuvo un pequeño enfrentamiento contra neji, en el cual este shi resulto ganador, y esta acompañando a hinata hacia el hospital de konoha y también paso, algo con lee en su entrenamiento, por lo que esta en el hospital.

En el hospital de konoha, se encuentra Gai

Tan solo espero, que lee este bien no me perdonaría, si algo malo le pasara, nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a ese nivel tan pronto—piensa gai preocupado—

En ese momento llega este kakashi.

Vine tan pronto como me entere, dime ¿que a pasado gai?—dice kakashi—

Veras es sobre el control de las puertas de lee—dice gai—

---------------------------------flashback--------------------------------------------

Bien lee, ¿estas listo?—dice gai—

Hai, gai sensei—dice lee—

Muy bien lee intenta usarla contra ese árbol—dice gai señalando un árbol que esta enfrente de ellos 2—

Bien—dice lee—

No te preocupes si no lo logras a la primera, recuerda que el esperitu de la juventud esta contigo—dice gai—

Hai—dice lee—

Entonces este lee se voltea hacia el árbol, cierra los ojos y de repente empieza a levantarse la tierra, alrededor de el parándosele el pelo, y volviéndose su piel roja.

Bien ya a abierto la tercera puerta—piensa gai—

Entonces empieza a crecer el area en donde se levanta, el suelo haciéndose más grande.

Ya ha empezado a abrir la sexta puerta, tan solo falta una puerta mas—piensa gai—

Entonces lee comienza a abrir la séptima puerta.

Ahora es el momento—piensa Gai—

Entonces algo, pasa de repente con Lee.

Esta aumentando aun su poder, no se puede al menos que no logre controlar esa técnica, y si no puede controlarla entonces, puede abrir la Octava puerta—Piensa Gai—

Gai sensei, ahora realizare la tecnica—dice Lee—

¡Espera Lee no la continúes, para!—dice Gai—

No, puedo controlar mis movimientos—dice Lee—

¡Ahora iré a ayudarte!—dice Gai—

Entonces Gai abre hasta la sexta puerta, dirigiéndose hacia Lee y lo golpea fuertemente, dejándolo inconsciente.

Ahora te llevare al Hospital Lee, corres peligro por esa técnica, nunca imagine que pasara esto, si te pasa algo nunca me lo perdonare—dice Gai—

Entonces Gai levanta a Lee y se va saltando de árbol en árbol al Hospital.

-------------------------------------fin del flashback--------------------------------

Eso fue lo que paso—dice Gai—

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le enseñaste esa técnica? Gai eso paso de los límites, al enseñársela pudo haber muerto—dice Kakashi

No me lo vas a creer, pero tuve un sueño en donde alguien acababa con Lee—dice Gai—

¿Un sueño? Aunque parezca difícil te creo, ya que a mi también me paso lo mismo, fue que veía la cara de Obito, y alrededor de el estaba Akatsuki, y se convirtió en realidad—dice Kakashi—

Entonces me dices ¿que lo que soñé se puede volver realidad?—dice Gai—

Es posible, a veces los sueños te muestran el futuro, y posiblemente se haga realidad, ya que estoy seguro que algo grande se acerca—dice Kakashi—

En ese momento sale de la sala de Urgencias esta Tsunade, Shizune y Sakura.

Tsunade sama, ¿Cómo esta Lee?—dice Gai—

Esta bien, esta fuera de todo peligro, fue difícil pero lo logramos—dice Tsunade—

Que bien—dice Gai soltando unas lágrimas de alegría—

Tan solo tiene que descansar, unos días después podra volver a entrenar—dice Shizune—

Ya vez Gai todo salio bien—dice Kakashi—

Sakura, prepárate dentro de unos momentos volvemos al entrenamiento—dice Tsunade—

Hai, Tsunade sama—dice Sakura—

Entonces se retiran del lugar Tsunade y Shizune

Bien Gai se a salvado, pero no te preocupes siendo tu su maestro el debe ser igual de fuerte—dice Kakashi—

Hai—dice Gai—

Bien me tengo que retirar también, ¿Sakura vas a ir a ver a Sasuke?—dice Kakashi—

Hai, siempre que tengo tiempo voy a sentarme al lado de el y esperar a que habrá los ojos—dice Sakura—

Bien te acompaño, tambien venia a hacerle una visita—dice Kakashi—

Entonces se retiran Kakashi y Sakura, mientras en la recepción se encuentran Hinata acompañada de Shi.

Bien ya estando, aquí en el Hospital, veré a Sasuke no quiero que despierte aun—piensa Shi—

Al parecer Sakura acaba de atender a un paciente, creo que ira directamente a ver a Sasuke ahí la veremos—dice Hinata—

Bien pensaba ver como estaba, al parecer el tiene un gran lazo con Naruto kun—dice Shi—

Hai, el y Naruto kun estaban, en el mismo equipo cuando eran Genins, pasaron por muchas, cosas y sobre todo lo peor que les paso fue que se separaran, ya que Sasuke se fue con uno de los 3 saninns, que quería destruir Konoha, su nombre era Orochimaru, pero Naruto kun, lo rescato de la Oscuridad en la que estaba—dice Hinata—

Ya veo, se ve que aun por esa situación su lazo no se rompió—dice Shi—

Pero Naruto kun tiene un lazo todavía mas fuerte, y es contigo se ve que en verdad te ama—dice Shi—

Hai, al principio tenía miedo de declarármele, primero ya que no sabía si me correspondería—dice Hinata—

Pero al final, todo salio bien—dice Shi—

Hai, me alegra mucho—dice Hinata sonrojada al recordar el momento—

Entonces llegan al cuarto, en donde esta Sasuke y ahí se encuentra Sakura y Kakashi

Hola Sakura, Kakashi sensei—dice Hinata—

Hola Hinata que bueno que estas aquí—dice Sakura—

Hola Hinata—dice Kakashi—

Entonces ven a este Shi

¿Quién es el?—dice Sakura—

El esta ayudando a Naruto kun, con lo ultimo que a pasado su nombre es Shi—dice Hinata—

Mucho gusto—dice Shi—

Igualmente—dice Sakura—

Gusto en conocerte "(aunque siento un gran chakra departe de el)"—dice Kakashi—

Parece que sospecha de mi no me sorprende para alguien, tan poderoso como el después de todo es el ninja copia Hatake Kakashi—piensa Shi—

¿Cómo estas Sakura?—dice Hinata—

Bien, aunque aun sigo esperando, a que despierte Sasuke kun, ya lleva un día inconsciente—dice Sakura—

No te preocupes algún día, despertara—dice Hinata—

Hai, arigato—dice Sakura

Después de un rato de estar con Sakura llega Tsunade

Bien Sakura es hora de irnos—dice Tsunade—

Hai, Voy en un momento—dice Sakura—

Te espero en la recepción—dice Tsunade—

Entonces Tsunade se va hacia la recepción.

Gracias por venir, Hinata, Kakashi sensei y tu también Shi—dice Sakura—

No es nada—dice Kakashi—

Se lo que se siente lo que pasa—dice Hinata—

Claro, tú también cuando Naruto quedaba hospitalizado, venias a verlo todos los días—dice Sakura—

Hai—dice Hinata—

Bien yo también me tengo, que ir nos vemos luego—dice Kakashi—

Entonces Kakashi se va de la habitación.

Bien yo también me tengo que ir Sakura san—dice Hinata—

Bien yo también me voy—dice Shi—

Gracias a ambos, por venir, los acompaño a la recepción—dice Sakura—

Esta bien—dice Hinata—

Los 3 van caminando hacia la recepción entonces shi les habla.

Parece que deje algo, en el cuarto de Sasuke, ahorita las alcanzo—dice Shi—

Bien te esperamos—dicen Ambas Kunoichis—

Entonces este Shi se regresa al cuarto de Sasuke y al llegar, se acerca a verlo.

Veo que el genjutsu que te aplique esta haciendo su trabajo, solo que nose cuanto durara, pero por lo visto durara más tiempo, que te diviertas recordando todos tus malos recuerdos—dice Shi—

Entonces se retira Shi de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la recepción, afuera del cuarto de Sasuke se ve por la ventana a hachi viéndolo de lejos.

Maldito Sasuke aparte de mi hay alguien mas que quiere matarte, el por devolverlo al antiguo cuerpo que estaba, yo odio a Konoha pero a ti mas que nada, ya que fuiste el que acabo con la persona que mas admiraba—dice hachi—

Se puede saber ¿Por qué estas descansando?—dice Ichi quien acaba de llegar—

¿Acaso me vigilas?—dice Hachi—

No, pero sabes muy bien que debemos revisar toda Konoha, para ver por donde escapar—dice Ichi—

¿Cuál es el problema? Simplemente matamos a los que se pongan en el camino—dice Hachi—

No actúes por ti mismo pégate al plan, Shi sama se enojara si los matas—dice Ichi—

Esta bien, pero tú no puedes contra mí, sabes muy bien que soy más fuerte que tú—dice Hachi—

Pero, si Shi sama te descubre tu no saldrás con vida, a decir verdad no me agradas mucho, pero yo y los demás no permitiremos que intentes algo contra Shi sama—dice Ichi—

Bien tu tampoco me agradas, llevare el informe esta noche, lo único que quiero es matar al ultimo miembro del clan Uchiha—dice Hachi—

No te precipites tal vez, Shi sama te deje matarlo cuando el plan se complete—dice Ichi—

Bien, pero déjame en paz y no te importa lo que yo haga—dice Hachi—

Esta bien, pero si intentas algo Shi sama lo sabrá—dice Ichi—

Entonces Ichi se va.

Algún día levantare el Imperio Caído—dice Hachi—

Entonces hachi se retira también, mientras este Shi llega a la recepción.

Perdon por la tardanza—dice Shi—

No te preocupes—dice Hinata—

Fue bueno conocerte Shi, al parecer Tsunade sama se adelanto, tengo que alcanzarla—dice Sakura—

Nos vemos luego Sakura—dice Hinata—

Entonces esta Sakura sale del hospital y luego salen este Shi y Hinata.

Bien Shi si me disculpas, voy a mi casa—dice Hinata—

Esta bien—dice Shi—

¿Me podrías hacer un favor?—dice Hinata—

Hai, ¿de que se trata?—dice Shi—

Puedes decirle a Naruto Kun que lo espero en el área de entrenamiento 7 a las 8 de la noche—dice Hinata—

Hai—dice Shi—

Arigato—dice Hinata—

Entonces Hinata se va hacia su casa y este Shi a la oficina de Naruto, mientras en las afueras de Konoha se encuentran este Neji y Tenten.

¿Qué te ocurre Neji? Te e notado extraño desde que salimos de Konoha—dice Tenten—

Es que siento que algo malo, va a pasar—dice Neji—

No tienes de que preocuparte, Naruto es el Hokage, el es bastante fuerte—dice Tenten—

Hai, pero ese tipo contra el que pelee tiene una gran cantidad de Chakra, bastante grande no me siento seguro si esta cerca de Hinata sama—dice Neji—

No tienes, que preocuparte ella también se ha vuelto muy fuerte, y ahora es la cabeza del clan, recuerda que sin ella y sin Naruto el clan Hyuuga no se hubiera unido y sobre todo el sello seguiría, usándose—dice Tenten

Creo que tienes razón, pero aun así terminemos rápido, la misión algo me dice que algo malo pasara—dice Neji—

Esta bien, pero también pasaremos un tiempo a solas—dice Tenten besando a Neji—

Tienes razón, hace tiempo que no estamos solos—dice Neji—

Sabes me gusta el sabor de tus labios—dice Tenten—

A mi también el de los tuyos—dice Neji—

Entonces ambos se besan, apasionadamente.

Me gustara esta misión sobre todo por que estoy contigo—dice Tenten—

Tienes razón hace tiempo que no tenemos una misión solos—dice Neji—

Entonces este Neji y Tenten reanudan su camino, mientras en Konoha este Naruto se encuentra en su oficina y en ese momento entra Konohamaru.

Naruto nii chan, este Shi te busca—dice Konohamaru—

Bien hazlo pasar, y te puedes retirar se que tienes una cita con hanabi—dice Naruto—

Arigato Naruto niichan—dice Konohamaru—

Entonces entra este Shi, a la oficina.

No te quitare mucho tiempo debes tener mucho trabajo—dice Shi—

Hai, ser Hokage no es tan fácil hay mucho que arreglar—dice Naruto—

Nada mas te doy un mensaje de Hinata san—dice Shi—

¿Cuál es?—dice Naruto—

Que vayas a las 8:00 de la noche al area de entrenamiento 7—dice Shi—

Por tanto trabajo casi se me olvidaba, hoy fue cuando Hinata chan y yo nos declaramos nuestro amor—dice Naruto—

Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué en un área de entrenamiento?—dice Shi—

Veras ese lugar, es muy especial para Hinata y yo, ya que ahí fue en donde nos declaramos nuestro amor, ahí me dio ánimos para pelear contra Neji en el torneo de chunnin—dice Naruto—

Ya veo—dice Shi—

Aun recuerdo cuando ambos dijimos lo que sentíamos—dice Naruto—

---------------------------------Flasback---------------------------------------------

En el área de entrenamiento 7 se encuentra este Naruto y una Hinata muy nerviosa.

¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Hinata chan?—dice Naruto—

Ahora es el momento—piensa Hinata mientras juega con sus dedos—

Na… naruto kun h… hay algo… algo que quie… quiero decirte—dice Hinata—

También te quiero decir algo, Hinata—dice Naruto—

¿Qué es Naruto kun?—dice Hinata—

A pasado un año, desde que volví de mi entrenamiento, y hemos pasado muchos tiempos juntos—dice Naruto mientras se acerca cada vez más a Hinata—

Entonces queda el rubio enfrente de ella lo que hace que Hinata se ponga más roja que el chakra de Kyubi.

Te quiero decir, algo pero no encuentro las palabras para expresarlo, creo que esta es la mejor forma—dice Naruto—

Entonces se acerca lentamente a los labios de Hinata, hasta que la besa.

Creo que es la mejor forma de decírtelo—dice Naruto—

Entonces Hinata lo abraza y lo besa.

Me alegra que sientas lo mismo que yo—dice Hinata—

------------------------------- fin del flashback-------------------------------------

Ya veo—dice Shi—

Si no encontraba como decírselo, así que me pareció la mejor forma, me alegra que todo haya salido bien—dice Naruto—

Bien entonces te dejo, no creo que quieras llegar tarde—dice Shi—

Tienes razón tengo mucho trabajo—dice Naruto—

Continuare con la investigación y disfruta de tu noche con Hinata "(ya que tienes algo que busco)"—dice Shi—

Entonces sale Shi de la oficina y este Naruto se pone a pensar.

Tal vez Kyubi me pueda ayudar en esto tendré que visitarlo—dice Naruto—

Entonces cierra los ojos y después de un rato, los vuelve abrir apareciendo enfrente de una jaula gigante que tiene un pergamino en medio con la palabra sello.

Veo que tienes problemas chico—dice Kyubi—

Hai, supongo que ya te enteraste de todo lo que a pasado—dice Naruto—

Hai, pero ¿Qué te hace creer que te ayudare?—dice Kyubi—

Porque sabes que va a pasar algo bastante grande—dice Naruto—

Tienes razón, últimamente e sentido 3 grandes poderes en esta aldea, una menor que mi poder, otro casi como el mío, pero el último nunca había sentido algo así, en verdad es grande tal vez más grande que el mío—dice Kyubi—

Ya veo, entonces es muy peligroso—dice Naruto—

Hai, ten cuidado chico nunca antes había sentido un gran chakra y bastante siniestro, más que el mío toma tus precauciones, y mantén la guardia—dice Kyubi—

Veo que en verdad te preocupa—dice Naruto—

En verdad es bastante siniestro, pero sobre todo no mueras—dice Kyubi—

No pienso morir—dice Naruto—

Entonces cierra los ojos Naruto y después de un rato los abre y vuelve a estar en su oficina pensando en lo que le dijo Kyubi.

Bien aquí acaba el cuarto capitulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado al fin lo traigo después de año nuevo, y que mejor que empezar el año bien, bueno por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews y ahora a contestar reviews.

Elder-Sensei: Pues aquí esta la respuesta de que paso con Lee y como vez, eso paso con Lee y gracias por tu review.

Maravillante: Que bueno que te gusto mi historia ya sabes que aun falta mucho y hay más misterio.

Uzumaki Hinata: Lei el tuyo despues de tu review y en verdad se parece mucho el entorno pero ya sabes que es coincidencia.


	5. Chapter 5

"Un nuevo enemigo amenaza Konoha"

Capitulo 5

"Una noche como ninguna otra, ya que es nuestra noche"

"(Esto es un pensamiento del personaje)"

(Esto es una nota del autor)

En el capitulo pasado vimos que Naruto hablo con Kyubi, sobre la situación y le advierte de 3 chakras realmente poderosos, por lo que tiene a Naruto pensando en que podrá ser, Hachi vimos que odia a muerte a Sasuke, y también no se lleva bien con Ichi, en estos momentos Shi se encuentra caminando por las calles de Konoha.

Tanta gente, y no encuentro gran pureza, como la de Hinata chan, pero también Naruto kun tiene pureza, pero ala vez por el Kyubi siento odio, sobre todo no desaparece su odio, contra Akatsuki aun siendo vencidos, por eso no lo puedo aceptar—dice Shi—

Entonces ve que viene acercándosele este Ichi y lo pasa un poco quedando ambos de espadas y se detienen.

¿Acaso ya no hay mas que ver de Konoha?—dice Shi—

No es eso, es tan solo que no le tengo mucha confianza a Hachi—dice Ichi—

Crees que no lo se, Hachi no se lleva con ninguno de ustedes—dice Shi—

Pero creo que intenta algo en su contra Shi sama—dice Ichi—

No te preocupes por eso, son detalles menores, el no puede hacer nada contra mi—dice Shi—

Esta bien, pero tenga cuidado con el—dice Ichi—

Te agradezco que te preocupes, pero no se atreverá a hacer nada y si lo hace, será el ultimo de sus días, ¿tienes algo mas que decir?—dice Shi—

Hai, me e enterado de algo, importante al parecer Konoha tiene su guía para saber, que hacer en caso de una invasión—dice Ichi—

Interesante, tiene bien tomadas sus precauciones, trata de conseguir esa información, será de gran ayuda, retirate e infórmame en la noche—dice Shi—

Hai—dice Ichi—

Entonces ambos continúan por su camino.

Las cosas van rápido, más de lo que creía, al parecer no falta mucho tiempo para que dejemos este lugar, es una aldea tranquila y grande, pero destruirla esta en mis planes, después de todo cambiare muchas cosas—piensa Shi—

Mientras en otra parte de Konoha en una casa algo grande se encuentra Shikamaru afuera relajándose viendo las nubes.

Todo esta tan tranquilo, pero creo que algo malo sucederá—piensa Shikamaru—

En ese momento se acerca Temari y se sienta alado de el.

En que piensas últimamente haz estado, muy pensativo—dice Temari—

Algo me dice que se acerca, peligro—dice Shikamaru—

Entonces también, crees que la muerte de Akatsuki es tan solo la primera parte—dice Temari—

Así es, Naruto necesitara mucha ayuda—dice Shikamaru—

Hai, pero Gaara cree que se acerca algo verdaderamente grande, y también siente que su pasado lo persigue—dice Temari—

Pero, Suna ya no lo odia al contrario toda Suna lo quiere se a convertido en uno de los mas grandes Kazekages de la historia de Suna—dice Shikamaru—

Es cierto después de que Naruto y los demás fueran a rescatarlo de Akatsuki, el quedo eternamente agradecido, y gracias a la gran relación que tiene con Naruto, Konoha y Suna son más unidos que nada—dice Temari—

Es cierto, gracias a eso pudiste con más facilidad venir a vivir aquí, lo difícil de nuestra relación fue que pertenecíamos a aldeas diferentes, y se nos dificultaba el vernos—dice Shikamaru—

Es cierto, luego en los exámenes de Chunnin cuando los organizábamos, venia aquí aunque en secreto lo mantenía, lo que me emocionaba era el verte—dice Temari—

Es verdad tu haz aparecido, para ayudarme en momentos críticos, y ahora entiendo lo que decía mi padre, ya que me preguntaba ¿Por qué mi papa se había casado con mi mama? Ahora lo entiendo, es porque en verdad se amaban, así como yo te amo—dice Shikamaru—

Entonces Shikamaru se acerca a Temari dándole un beso y esta Temari aceptándolo con gusto.

Yo te protegeré a ti y a nuestros hijos, si llega a pasar algo, son lo más preciado para mí—dice Shikamaru—

Se que harás lo mejor, pero aun así no te olvides que aparte de ser tu esposa, soy una Kunoichi que sabe defenderse, yo también defenderé a nuestros hijos, y si es necesario te salvare como en aquella misión de rescatar a Sasuke—dice Temari—

Es cierto, iré a ver como están Shika y Ayame, espero que no estén dormidos quiero pasar algo de tiempo con ellos—dice Shikamaru—

No te preocupes, están despiertos Kankuro esta jugando con ellos con ayuda de sus marionetas—dice Temari—

Bien—dice Shikamaru—

Entonces este Shikamaru antes de entrar a la casa vuelve a besar a Temari en los labios y después entra.

Mientras en otra parte de Konoha este Kakashi se encuentra enfrente de la lapida de los ninjas caídos.

Hace tiempo creí que habías muerto Obito, pero después descubrí que no moriste sino que formaste parte de Akatsuki—dice Kakashi—

---------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------

Esta Kakashi enfrente de Tobi en el lugar de la lapida de los ninjas caídos.

Yo seré tu oponente aquí, no permitiré que logren su objetivo—dice Kakashi—

Lo siento pero tengo un objetivo, que cumplir todos mis compañeros también están peleando y yo no puedo ser la excepción—dice Tobi—

En ese momento Kakashi levanta el protector mostrando su Sharingan.

Gracias a ese Sharingan te haz vuelto mas fuerte de lo que eras—dice Tobi—

Es cierto, aunque para mi este Sharingan es más que poder, algo que tú no entenderás—dice Kakashi—

Entonces este Kakashi empieza a formar sellos formando el Raikiri.

Seré lo más rápido posible—dice Kakashi—

Esa es la técnica que tú creaste, en verdad que es poderosa es de las más, mortales que e escuchado—dice Tobi—

Pues ahora la sentirás en vida propia—dice Kakashi—

Entonces este Kakashi se lanza con el Raikiri en su mano hacia Tobi y este Tobi comienza a hacer sellos.

Esos sellos son—piensa Kakashi—

Entonces de la mano derecha de Tobi también forma un Raikiri y ambos chocan y este Kakashi aparece detrás de Tobi.

¿Cómo es que conoces la técnica?, nada mas Sasuke y yo la conocemos—dice Kakashi—

Entonces se voltea Kakashi y ve que la mascara de Tobi se partió por el impacto y cayo al piso.

Hace tiempo el maestro lo dijo, esa técnica es incompleta ya que no podías ver la reacción del oponente, pero la completaste gracias al Sharingan que te obsequie—dice Tobi—

No puede ser, ¿eres tu Obito?—dice Kakashi—

Entonces se da la vuelta Obito mostrando su cara y tiene el ojo izquierdo cerrado, y en el derecho el Sharingan activado.

Así es soy yo, Uchiha Obito, la verdad es que deseaba evitar esta pelea, pero no puedo, no quería que supieras de mi existencia—dice Obito—

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué fingiste tu muerte todo este tiempo?!—Dice Kakashi—

Después de que la cueva se derrumbo sobre mi, aun permanecía con algo de vida en ese momento Zetsu apareció, y me desenterró, el con ayuda de Akatsuki me salvaron permitiéndome vivir una vez mas—dice Obito—

¿Por qué permaneciste del lado de Akatsuki? Porque te haz vuelto un traidor, tanto el maestro, Rin y yo nos dolió tu muerte, después el maestro murió protegiendo Konoha del Kyubi y Rin se fue de Konoha para aprender mas medicina en las demás Aldeas y no e vuelto a saber de ella—dice Kakashi—

Se que Rin sigue con vida, pero es mejor que no este aquí no quiero que me vea así—dice Obito—

¿Entonces porque permaneciste alado de Akatsuki?—dice Kakashi—

Eso es algo que no entenderás, lo siento Kakashi pero ahora soy tu enemigo ponte en guardia, porque peleare en serio—dice Obito—

Obito… --dice Kakashi—

------------------------------Fin del Flashback---------------------------------------

Ninguno de los 2 murió en esa pelea, pero ahora me entero que haz muerto, por otra persona si tan solo, hubiera visto el dolor que sentías en ese momento, tal vez hubiéramos encontrado una salida, Akatsuki fueron unos malditos, por haberte hecho eso, descansa en paz Obito—dice Kakashi—

Entonces Kakashi se da la vuelta y se retira del lugar de la lapida dirigiéndose hacia Konoha.

En otra parte de Konoha este Shi llega al lugar en donde Lee llevo acabo su entrenamiento viendo un Crater enorme.

Ya veo entonces, este fue el resultado de casi hacer esa técnica, en verdad que es impresionante su Taijutsu es de un nivel mayor al de Neji, en verdad no había visto nada así desde que "el" me demostró el resultado de su entrenamiento en verdad parece un buen oponente para "el"—dice Shi—

Entonces empieza a hacer sellos y empieza a temblar la tierra un poco, haciendo que el cráter desaparezca, y desapareciendo el cráter, dejando el suelo como antes de que Lee hubiera entrenado ahí.

Así se restaurara esta área mas rápido, la naturaleza es una de las cosas que mantendré de Konoha—dice Shi—

Entonces voltea a ver el cielo y ve que esta empezando el atardecer.

Que rápido vuela el tiempo, será mejor que me vaya después de todo esta oscureciendo, bueno es mejor que vuelva a Konoha Hachi e Ichi tal vez lleguen mas temprano a la casa de Naruto kun, en verdad que Naruto kun es una clase de persona que ya casi no se ve, el no esta corrompida como otros, pero el tiene su propio demonio—dice Shi—

Entonces empieza a caminar hacia Konoha, en el edificio del Hokage, en la parte de arriba se encuentra Gaara arriba viendo las 6 cabezas de los Hokages en ese momento, va llegando Naruto.

Sabia que estabas aquí—dice Naruto—

Pensé que había pasado desapercibido, después de todo quería venir solo aquí—dice Gaara—

Bueno recuerda que soy Hokage y no me puedes engañar tan fácil—dice Naruto—

Es cierto, después de todo eres el Kage más poderoso y aparte el más grande de los Hokages—dice Gaara—

Nunca pensé que te interesara, ver las cabezas de los Hokages—dice Naruto—

Nunca antes, me había tomado el tiempo de verlas, cada Hokage es respetable, fueron grandes en su época, y tu eres un digno Hokage que muestra el mismo espíritu que ellos—dice Gaara—

Es cierto, pero tanto el viejo como mi padre son los que mas respetaba desde pequeño, el viejo era un buen Hokage quien dio todo para defender Konoha de Orochimaru y mi padre también se sacrifico al enfrentar al Kyubi—dice Naruto—

Me sorprende que nunca le odiaras por haberte encerrado al Kyubi por dentro, ya que por el estuviste solo mucho tiempo ni lo llegaste a odiar, cuando supiste que el era su padre, después de todo ese pergamino que encontraste de el lo decía—dice Gaara—

Es cierto supongo que si hubiera estado solo por mas tiempo, después de enterarme del Kyubi que estaba en mi interior, lo hubiera odiado por eso, incluso no podía creer que mi propio padre haya sido quien me encerró al demonio dentro de mi, al principio sentía algo de rencor por eso, pero después esta Hinata agarro el pergamino y continuo leyendo todo lo demás que no había leído por el impacto y decía que lo encerró en mi interior ya que, el sabia que usaría ese poder para defender Konoha, le encontraría un uso para el bien—dice Naruto—

Hinata ha sido, lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida—dice Gaara—

Es cierto veces me pregunto ¿Cómo estaría si no me hubiera ayudado?, y supongo que si no la hubiera conocido, probablemente nunca hubiera llegado a Hokage, ya que ella desde el principio creyó en mi—dice Naruto—

Ya veo, Naruto, siento que una parte de mi pasado esta asechándome, lo siento cerca—dice Gaara—

¿No será tu imaginación?—dice Naruto—

Probablemente, pero una cosa para cualquier cosa que necesites de mi ayuda, háblame tu me haz salvado en el pasado muchas veces, estoy en deuda contigo—dice Gaara—

No te preocupes por eso, si necesito ayuda tu serás al primero que acuda—dice Naruto—

Bien me iré, tal vez ya me estén buscando, después de todo soy el Kazekage un importante elemento para Suna—dice Gaara—

Bien yo también tengo que encargarme de unas cosa antes, de irme en verdad que es más difícil de lo que creí ser Hokage, aparte no quiero llegar tarde con Hinata—dice Naruto—

Bien nos vemos—dice Gaara desapareciendo en una pequeña tormenta de arena—

Mientras con Kiba, Akamaru, Shiromaru y Shino, en una parte del bosque después del entrenamiento.

Bien al fin hemos terminado—dice Shino—

Bien hecho Akamaru, Shiromaru al fin completamos la técnica—dice Kiba—

En verdad que esta técnica es potente, nunca antes había visto algo como esto, haz creado una verdadera bestia de batalla, destrozaste gran parte del bosque—dice Shino—

Lose eso es algo que no esperaba del resultado, tan solo de usarla una vez e destrozado esta gran parte del bosque—dice Kiba—

Kiba te diré una cosa, esta técnica no la uses al menos que sea tu ultimo recurso, tambien va para Akamaru y Shiromaru, esto supera tu "Garoga"—dice Shino—

Ni tus insectos pudieron sobrevivir verdad—dice Kiba—

No los pasaste como si fueran papel, ni siquiera pudieron tomar algo de chakra, pero dime una cosa ¿Por qué desarrollaste una técnica como esta?—dice Shino—

Estos últimos días, tanto Akamaru como Shiromaru, se han estado muy alerta y luego se esconden ya que perciben un chakra muy fuerte, bastante fuerte nunca antes los había visto así, en verdad que están aterrados, saben que algo malo se acerca y yo también protegeré Konoha, como el Shinobi que soy—dice Kiba—

Guau—dicen Akamaru y Shiromaru—

Ya veo, creo que en verdad estas en lo cierto, mis insectos también perciben grandes chakras—dice Shino—

Aunque Naruto se haya vuelto el mas grande de los Hokages, el necesitara ayuda, después de todo el peligro creo que será muy grande, ni Akatsuki pudo sobrevivir a sido destruido por completo, y se cree que los demás bijuus también fueron arrebatados de donde estaban—dice Kiba—

Es lo mas seguro después de todo no creo que hayan atacado a Akatsuki por nada, y hayan dejado los cuerpos de los miembros cerca de Konoha—dice Shino—

Entonces lo han dejado claro, con eso el siguiente objetivo es Naruto, pero sobre todo con eso han demostrado que son verdaderos oponentes, para nosotros—dice Kiba—

¿Acaso con cada enemigo que derrotamos, surge otro mas poderoso?—dice Shino—

No lo se pero espero que sea el ultimo después de todo, Konoha necesita paz, y yo seré uno de los que la conseguirán—dice Kiba—

Bien veo que en verdad estas seguro de todo esto—dice Shino—

Esta oscureciendo me retirare a descansar, nos vemos después Shino y gracias por la ayuda, ¡Vamos Akamaru, Shiromaru! –Dice Kiba—

Entonces este Kiba se va junto con Akamaru y Shiromaru dejando a Shino en esa parte del bosque.

En verdad a cambiado desde que lo conocí, tanto el como Hinata han crecido, Hinata se convirtió en la cabeza del clan y tiene una relación con Naruto, este Kiba en verdad se hace mas fuerte, para proteger a los demás no lo veía así, desde que tuvo esa misión de rescatar a Sasuke ya que regreso mas decidido a hacerse fuerte—dice Shino—

Entonces este Shino se retira del lugar, mientras en otra parte de Konoha, con este Sai e Ino.

Bien ya este Naruto kun paso por el encargo, que nos encargo—dice Sai—

Bien, aunque no te debiste molestar en ayudarme en la florería Sai—dice Ino—

No te preocupes termine temprano, aparte así te puedo ver mas—dice Sai—

Arigato, Sai kun, yo también te puedo ver—dice Ino—

Creo que ya es hora de cerrar—dice Sai—

Es cierto, nada mas estaba esperando a Naruto—dice Ino—

Bien te mostrare algo—dice Sai—

¿Qué es?—dice Ino—

Entonces Sai saca de la bolsa de kunais, una libreta y le muestra a Ino un dibujo de ella cargando unas flores.

¿Cuándo hiciste ese dibujo?—dice Ino—

Veras cuando estaba atrás vi que estabas cargando unas flores y te veías realmente hermosa, así que te dibuje, en verdad que las flores van muy bien contigo—dice Sai—

Sa… Sai kun en verdad te quedo muy bien, en verdad me veo bien con las flores—dice Ino—

Pero tu belleza sobre sale con las de las flores—dice Sai sonriendo—

E… ¿eso crees tu?—dice Ino sonrojada—

Claro, y yo te protegeré—dice Sai—

Y yo también te cuidare Sai kun después de todo soy ninja medico—dice Ino—

Es verdad para mi eres la mejor ninja medico de todas—dice Sai—

Entonces esta Ino besa a Sai.

Me alegra que pienses eso de mi, tu eres para mí un gran dibujante el mejor de todos, y me gusta el sabor de tus labios—dice Ino—

Entonces este Sai besa a Ino.

A mi también me gusta el sabor de tus labios, es hora de que me vaya ya pero mañana vendre a verte—dice Sai—

Te estare esperando—dice Ino—

Entonces este Sai se despide con un beso de Ino, y sale de la tienda mientras en el área de entrenamiento 7 en donde estén los 3 troncos, alado se encuentra Hinata quien ha preparado todo, para este Naruto.

Ya esta todo listo—dice Hinata—

En ese momento Naruto la abraza por atrás y le dice unas cosas al oído.

Te ves muy hermosa esta noche Hinata chan—dice Naruto—

Arigato, Naruto kun me arregle para ti—dice Hinata—

Para mí siempre haz estado hermosa—dice Naruto—

Arigato—dice Hinata sonrojada—

Entonces Naruto la deja de abrazar y se pone enfrente de ella, y le da un ramo de flores que traía en la mano.

Estas flores son como la que me diste hace tiempo, en mi cumpleaños—dice Hinata—

Es verdad, esas flores las elegí porque son como tu, están cerradas, por un tiempo como tu antes de que me dijeras, que me amabas, pero cuando florecen se puede admirar lo realmente bellas que son, como tu—dice Naruto—

Me alegra saber, que pienses eso de mi Naruto kun, en verdad me siento feliz el saber que me amas—dice Hinata—

No importa lo que pase, yo siempre te amare Hinata chan, eso es algo que es seguro, el día en que te bese por primera vez ha sido el más feliz para mí—dice Naruto—

Yo también traje algo—dice Hinata mientras empieza a buscar en una canasta que trae—

¿Qué es?—dice Naruto—

Entonces saca de la canasta 2 tasas.

Esta tasa, es mía y esta es para ti—dice Hinata—

Entonces Naruto agarra la tasa y ve que trae un dibujo y algo escrito.

Mi tasa tiene un dibujo mío y la tuya de ti, pero aparte dice "El verdadero amor es el que nunca se olvida" aun cuando te fuiste a tu entrenamiento ya hace tiempo con Jiraiya, nunca deje de amarte, al contrario cada vez estaba mas impaciente por volver a verte—dice Hinata—

Hinata esta frase es toda la verdad, aun cuando me fui a mi entrenamiento nunca te olvide, pero me di cuenta con el tiempo, que en verdad te amo, mas que una amiga, descubrí que te amo—dice Naruto—

Na… naruto kun, te e preparado algo de ramen—dice Hinata sonrojada—

Arigato, Hinata chan tu ramen es el mejor de todos, en verdad sabes cocinar bien, sabes en verdad estoy agradecido de haberte conocido, de el examen de chunnin ya que ahí fue cuando supe quien eras realmente—dice Naruto—

Entonces Naruto se acerca a Hinata y la besa con pasion.

Adoro el momento en que te beso, es un momento en que quisiera que el tiempo parara, para sentir tus labios por siempre, adoro tus ojos color plata en verdad me fascinan, me gusta el como eres y sobre todo me gusta el verte sonrojada—dice Naruto—

Yo tambien te amo Naruto kun, cuando nos besamos siento el amor que sientes por mi, y eso me hace feliz, me gusta el como eres nunca te das por vencido, se que siempre me apoyaras, haz estado conmigo en los mas grandes momentos de mi vida, como cuando tome la cabeza del clan Hyuuga y juntos, cambiamos el clan ahora no existe ni Souke ni Bouke son uno solo nuevamente—dice Hinata—

Entonces esta Hinata se acerca a Naruto viendo esos ojos azules que tanto le gustan, y acerca sus labios a los de el para besarlos con pasion.

En ese momento empieza llover.

Esta lloviendo—dice Hinata—

No importa la lluvia no me hará irme de tu lado, no importa si todo se pusiera en nuestra contra yo siempre te amare y estaré a tu lado, debajo de la lluvia te vez mas hermosa Hinata chan—dice Naruto—

Naruto kun, me alegra oir eso yo tampoco, me apartare de tu lado aun si llegara a morir, estare contigo en espiritu nunca me separare de ti—dice Hinata—

Entonces ambos se besan una vez mas con pasion bajo la lluvia sin importarles a cada uno, que se esten mojando y que la comida se haya mojado, ya que lo unico que necesitan son del uno al otro, mientras en el edifico de los Hokages, Ichi se encuentra dentro, buscando algo.

Bien Shi sama, me encargo buscar el manual de que hacer en caso de invasión, es necesario para su plan—dice Ichi—

Entonces sigue buscando, y al fin lo encuentra, entonces en ese momento siente que alguien esta detrás de el.

¿Qué haces aquí?—dice Ichi—

Entonces de atrás aparece Hachi.

Tan solo estoy curioseando por ahí—dice Hachi—

Eso o buscas algo en esta aldea—dice Ichi—

Bien me atrapaste pero, esto es algo personal mío—dice Hachi—

Bien no me importa después de todo, si tratas de hacer algo Shi sama, acabara contigo, el no dejara que nadie arruine su plan—dice Ichi—

Su plan en verdad es interesante, pero yo también tengo mis objetivos, todos tiene ambiciones, pero nos vemos al rato tengo que darle mi informe a Shi sama—dice Hachi—

Entonces Hachi desaparece en una nube de humo.

No me da nada de confianza el—dice Ichi—

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 5 de mi fic e tarda mucho esta vez, por que en verdad e tenido mucho que hacer en la escuela, pero espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, e puesto en mayoría romance, ya que después veremos bastante acción, sobre todo cada vez mas sabemos mas de Shi, y su objetivo, bueno creo que podré sacar los capítulos ya mas seguido, esta aventura apenas comienza.

Joanjy: Bueno hace tiempo conteste las razones que te dije, te lo envié por PM ya que como vez tarde en sacar el siguiente capitulo, en caso de que no te haya llegado pues dime, para contestarte en el próximo capitulo o volver a enviarlo por PM.


	6. Chapter 6

"Un nuevo enemigo Amenaza Konoha"

Capitulo 6

"Mi identidad"

A pasado una semana, desde que Naruto y Hinata celebraron el día en que se declararon su amor, este Lee salio del Hospital, y muchos parecen que al fin se toman un descanso.

Nos encontramos en una parte del bosque donde Sakura se encuentra con Tsunade, y el lugar esta destrozado, ya que han acabado el entrenamiento.

Bien Sakura haz completado la técnica—dice Tsunade—

Bien se que esta técnica me ayudara mucho—dice Sakura—

Así es pero ten en cuenta, de que nada mas debes usarla en caso de ultimo recurso, aparte se que le podrás encontrar un gran uso con tus genjutsus—dice Tsunade—

Hai—dice Sakura amarrándose una venda en la frente—

No quieres que nadie la descubra aun—dice Tsunade—

Así es no lo revelare—dice Sakura—

Bien tomate el día libre, a sido un duro entrenamiento necesitas descansar—dice Tsunade—

Hai—dice Sakura—

Entonces ambas se van del lugar de entrenamiento, en otra parte de Konoha este Naruto se encuentra en su despacho.

En verdad que es cansado, esto pero soy el Hokage y mi responsabilidad es terminar esto—dice Naruto—

Entonces Naruto estornuda.

Aun tengo ese resfriado, esa noche con Hinata chan, nos afecto a ambos pero no me importa mientras haya estado con ella, dattebayo—dice Naruto—

Entonces esta Hinata entra por la puerta.

Buenos días Naruto kun—dice Hinata—

Hinata chan ¿Qué no deberías estar en cama?—dice Naruto—

Ya me siento mejor, ya no estoy enferma—dice Hinata—

Bien por ti Achu—dice Naruto—

Veo que aun sigues enfermo—dice Hinata—

Hai—dice Naruto—

Toma—dice Hinata dandole un frasco—

¿Y esto?—dice Naruto—

Es una medicina que yo hice, hace que te mejores pronto—dice Hinata—

Si tú la hiciste, de seguro que funciona, aun recuerdo en el examen de chunnin cuando, me diste una medicina después de mi pelea con Kiba—dice Naruto—

Hai, en ese momento agarre valor para darte la medicina, Kurenai sensei fue la primera, que vi lo que sentía hacia ti—dice Hinata—

Así es yo me di cuenta mucho después, en ese entonces nada mas te veía como una buena amiga, pero me alegra haber descubierto la persona maravillosa que eres Hinata chan—dice Naruto—

Así es pero me alegra que, sientas lo mismo que yo—dice Hinata—

Yo te protegeré—dice Naruto besando a Hinata en la mejilla—

Recuerda que también gracias a ti, me e vuelto fuerte después de todo, yo luche también contra Akatsuki—dice Hinata—

Es cierto te haz convertido en una Kunoichi bastante fuerte, y sobre todo en la cabeza del clan Hyuuga sin tu ayuda tal vez, aun estaría tratando de cambiar al clan—dice Naruto—

Tengo que irme Naruto kun, tengo que ver unas cosas con el clan—dice Hinata—

Te entiendo, yo también tengo que terminar este papeleo, ya entiendo por que la anciana Tsunade se quejaba tanto, dattebayo—dice Naruto—

Hai, luego arrojaba la silla por la ventana, de enojo—dice Hinata—

Así es pero yo seré el mejor, Hokage de toda la historia—dice Naruto—

Se que lo harás, nos vemos—dice Hinata besando la mejilla de Naruto y viendo la sonrisa de felicidad de Naruto—

Entonces Hinata sale de la oficina.

Bien tengo, que continuar con esto—dice Naruto—

En ese momento aparece un ANBU

Hokage sama, traigo noticias—dice el ANBU—

¿Cuál es el reporte?—dice Naruto—

Vera ya ha pasado más de una semana, desde que encontramos a Akatsuki muerto, y no hemos visto nada sospechoso—dice el ANBU—

Ya veo "(Entonces eso quiere decir que los chakras que siente Kyubi, ya estan dentro de Konoha, ya lo suponía)"—dice Naruto—

Escucha quiero que movilicen un grupo, para investigar dentro de Konoha—dice Naruto—

¿Dentro? Entonces…--dice el ANBU—

Así es ya se han de haber infiltrado dentro de Konoha, lo que no sabemos es cuando entraron, busquen por Konoha si ven algún movimiento sospechoso, investíguenlo pero que la gente no se de cuenta no hay que alarmarlos—dice Naruto—

Hai—dice el ANBU—

Puedes retirarte, dattebayo—dice Naruto—

Hai—dice el ANBU desapareciendo en una nube de humo—

También existe la probabilidad, de que Ichi, Hachi y Shi sean espías o algo más, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué no me han hecho nada? Se que lo que buscan es al Kyubi, al menos de que haya algo mas—dice Naruto—

ANBU me informara si algo extraño pasa, se los dejare a ellos—piensa Naruto—

Entonces Naruto estornuda.

Se me había olvidado el resfriado, dattebayo—dice Naruto—

Mientras en el bosque de Konoha, debajo de un arbol, este Kakashi se encuentra leyendo Icha Icha paradise.

¿Tomando un descanso?—dice una persona—

Hai, después de todo e gastado mucho chakra—dice Kakashi cerrando el libro viendo a Jiraiya—

Bien tampoco queremos cansarte bastante—dice Jiraiya—

Bien ¿haz descubierto algo?—dice Kakashi—

Bueno Naruto ha movilizado ANBUS dentro de Konoha—dice Jiraiya—

Entonces es como creíamos, al parecer ya se han infiltrado—dice Kakashi—

Así es ¿pero creo que buscan algo mas de aquí? Ya que ya hubieran hecho algún movimiento, un ataque hacia Naruto o cualquier cosa—dice Jiraiya—

Hai, ¿pero que clase de persona busca mas cosas que el poder de los bijuus?—dice Kakashi—

Creo que su objetivo es algo más grande—dice Jiraiya—

También tengo mi sospecha de los 3 tipos que encontraron, que se quedan en casa de Naruto—dice Kakashi—

Hai, pero sabes que Naruto también tiene sus precauciones, después de todo se que el los invito a quedarse a su casa para, vigilar sus movimientos—dice Jiraiya—

Podría ser, después de todo es el Shinobi más fuerte de todo Konoha—dice Kakashi—

Hai, a crecido mucho, es bastante fuerte por si solo, el en verdad creció cuando, dejo de usar el chakra de Kyubi para rescatar a Sasuke—dice Jiraiya—

Así es pero, sabes que el aprendió, que el Chakra de Kyubi puede ser peligroso, pero el sabe usar ese poder bastante, bien después de todo mi maestro sabia que el sabría usar ese poder, por eso lo encerró al Kyubi dentro de Naruto—dice Kakashi—

Es el más indicado para esa carga, el en verdad a cambiado y protegerá a Konoha contra todo—dice Jiraiya—

El no lo hará solo, todos ayudaremos Konoha es nuestro hogar también, por eso lo protegeremos—dice Kakashi—

Así es, el Sandaime siempre vio a Konoha así al igual que nosotros, somos una gran familia—dice Jiraiya—

Bueno será mejor que continué entrenando, después de todo estoy cerca de una nueva técnica—dice Kakashi—

¿Puedo saber de que trata?—dice Jiraiya—

No la estoy guardando—dice Kakashi—

Bien, te dejo antes que nada, ya publique el nuevo volumen de Icha Icha Paradise, lo puedes encontrar en la librería—dice Jiraiya—

Iré a comprarlo ahora mismo, nos vemos—dice Kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de humo—

Veo que lo estaba esperando ansiosamente—dice Jiraiya—

Mientras en otra parte del bosque de Konoha se encuentra Lee con este Gai demostrando el poder de la juventud.

Muy bien Lee, después de hacer 1000 lagartijas, correremos por toda Konoha 1500 veces—dice Gai—

Hai, Gai sensei—dice Lee—

Lee recuerdas la técnica que te enseñe el otro día—dice Gai—

Hai, en verdad es una carga tremenda esa técnica—dice Lee—

Prométeme que no la usaras a no ser que sea por proteger a alguien importante, o si es tu último recurso, en verdad es peligroso—dice Gai—

Lo se yo misma la sentí, pero estoy feliz de que me la haya enseñado—dice Lee—

¿Feliz?—piensa Gai—

El haberme enseñado esa técnica, es porque me tiene una gran confianza, le agradezco Gai sensei por haberme enseñado todo lo que sabe de Taijutsu por apoyarme para demostrar que puedo ser un excelente ninja aun sin poder usar, Ninjutsu o Gentjutsu, no lo decepcionare Gai sensei, puede confiar en mi así como usted confía en mi—dice Lee—

Me alegra escuchar eso Lee a nadie mas le confió esa técnica, veo que no e hecho un error al habértela enseñado—dice Gai—

Hai, Gai sensei demostrare el poder de la juventud—dice Lee—

Bien Lee ahora vamos a correr—dice Gai—

Hai—dice Lee—

Vayamos hacia donde esta la puesta de sol—dice Gai mientras aparece una puesta de sol alado—

Hai Gai sensei—dice Lee—

Entonces ambos se van corriendo hacia la puesta de sol.

Después de un tiempo en la mansión Hyuuga esta Hinata se encuentra saliendo de la reunión del clan.

Me alegra saber que ya ninguna parte del clan Hyuuga, se trata como antes, en verdad que somos una sola rama, lo único malo es que no hay forma de quitar el sello, pero al menos ya no se usara más—dice Hinata—

Bien me alegra ver que ya terminaste hermana—dice Hanabi—

Hai, tu también ya terminaste de entrenar verdad—dice Hinata—

Hai, ¿dime que opinas de ese chico de nombre Shi? Que vino la otra vez—dice Hanabi—

Es agradable, y al parecer es bastante fuerte—dice Hinata—

Pero ¿no se te hace raro que luego este mucho contigo?—dice Hanabi—

Es verdad, luego me acompaña y me hace preguntas sobre mi, Naruto y muchas cosas mas—dice Hinata—

Ten cuidado con el—dice Hanabi—

¿Por qué?—dice Hinata—

Veras cuando vino el otro día, yo lo recibí y fui a buscarte, pero después vi que se acerco a Neji y le pidió, una pela de entrenamiento, ahí pude ver que es bastante hábil, tanto en Ninjutsu como en Taijutsu, pero también me di cuenta de algo mas con mi Byakugan, el tiene una cantidad de chakra bastante grande, nunca antes había visto algo así, después de ver eso fui y te dije que te buscaba—dice Hanabi—

Entiendo, también tengo mis sospechas sobre porque luego me acompañaba, a muchos lugares, gracias por preocuparte Hanabi—dice Hinata—

Eres mi hermana, siempre me haz preocupado, tanto a mi y Neji onisan, sobre todo con tus sentimientos con respecto a Naruto, que bueno que esos días en donde luego te escuchaba llorar dentro de tu habitación terminaron—dice Hanabi—

Es verdad esos días acabaron, iré a visitar a Naruto mas tarde—dice Hinata—

Siempre quieres estar a su lado verdad—dice Hanabi—

Hai, estaré con el para siempre—dice Hinata sonrojada—

Bien yo me tengo que duchar, tengo hoy una cita con Konohamaru kun, y no quiero llegar tarde—dice Hanabi—

Se lo que se siente eso—dice Hinata—

Hai, si no fuera por Naruto y tú tal vez no lo hubiera conocido—dice Hanabi pasando alado de Hinata—

Me alegro también por ti—dice Hinata—

Mientras en el hospital de Konoha esta Sakura se encuentra sentada en una silla alado de la cama de Sasuke y están también un jarrón con flores.

Me acuerdo de cómo era antes, siempre me quedaba a tu lado cuando estabas en el hospital, cuando realmente me preocupe fue cuando caíste en la técnica de tu hermano, no despertabas—dice Sakura—

En ese momento llegan esta Ino y Sai.

Hola Sakura—dice Ino—

Hola—dice Sai—

Hola, que bueno que vinieron a visitar a Sasuke—dice Sakura—

Hai, encontramos tiempo hoy para venir—dice Ino—

¿Qué te paso en la cabeza?—dice Sai—

Nada solo me lastime en mi entrenamiento, pero ya estoy bien—dice Sakura—

Suerte que seas una Ninja medico—dice Ino—

Hai—dice Sakura—

¿Cómo se encuentra Sasuke?—dice Sai—

Aun no despierta, es raro que aun no despierte, ya lleva mucho tiempo así—dice Sakura—

Hay veces en que puedes durar mucho tiempo así, pero no te preocupes despertara—dice Sai—

Y a ti será la primera persona en querer ver—dice Ino—

Gracias—dice Sakura—

Hoy las nubes están algo negra parece que va a llover, no se porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento—dice Sai—

¿Por qué dices eso?—dice Ino—

Es un presentimiento, aunque no creo en esas cosas, se me hace raro que se pongan de repente así—dice Sai—

Debe ser tu imaginación, es nada mas el clima que se puso así—dice Sakura—

Sakura tengo una pregunta, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que Sasuke estuvo tanto tiempo así?—dice Ino—

Cuando su hermano lo ataco con su Doujutsu (técnica ocular)—dice Sakura—

¿A que viene eso?—dice Sai—

Tal vez lo hayas pasado por alto por todo lo que a sucedido, pero ¿Sasuke no podría ser victima de otra técnica de ese tipo?—dice Ino—

Ya lo revisaron en el hospital y no encontraron eso, a no ser…—dice Sakura—

Entonces Sakura empieza a revisar a Sasuke y se da cuenta de algo.

Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes, Ino gracias—dice Sakura—

¿Qué pasa?—dice Ino—

Entonces Sakura forma un sello.

Liberar—dice Sakura—

Un Gentjutsu—dice Sai—

Ino estaba en lo correcto, Sasuke es victima de un Genjutsu como el de Itachi, pero el enemigo para que no lo notáramos, puso otro Genjutsu sobre Sasuke, el cual ocultaba su verdadero pulso, ya que esta agitado, por el Genjutsu—dice Sakura—

Entonces Sakura pone su mano en la frente de Sasuke y empieza a emanar chakra de su mano después la retira y empieza a despertar Sasuke.

Sasuke kun—dice Sakura llorando de alegría al ver que despierta Sasuke y lo abraza—

Sakura, me alegra verte—dice Sasuke—

Bienvenido, Sasuke—dicen Sai e Ino—

Que bueno es verlos—dice Sasuke—

¿Qué te paso?—dice Sakura—

Lo contare, pero necesito decirle a Naruto algo importante—dice Sasuke—

Bien yo iré por el ahora vuelvo—dice Sai—

Entonces Sai sale de la habitación.

Quiero darte algo Sasuke—dice Sakura—

Entonces esta Sakura besa con pasión a Sasuke.

Me gusta sentir tus labios, es bueno después de la pesadilla—dice Sasuke—

Mientras en la futura casa de Naruto y Hinata esta Hinata entra a la casa.

Parece que va a llover hoy, al menos llegue antes de que lloviera, no me quiero volver a enfermar—dice Hinata—

Le quieres dar una sorpresa a Naruto kun—dice Shi—

No te había visto, pensé que no había nadie—dice Hinata—

Acabo de llegar, estaba dando un paseo por Konoha—dice Shi—

Ya veo, donde están Hachi e Ichi—dice Hinata—

Ellos están afuera, no tardara en volver aparte ya esta anocheciendo—dice Shi—

Ya veo, bueno iré a preparar ramen para Naruto kun—dice Hinata—

Supongo que no se espera esta sorpresa, el es afortunado al tener a alguien como tu—dice Shi—

Te equivocas yo soy la afortunada al tener a alguien como el—dice Hinata—

Ya veo—dice Shi—

Mientras devuelta en el hospital de Konoha en el cuarto de Sasuke ya volvió Sai junto con Naruto.

Me alegra ver que despertaras Sasuke—dice Naruto—

Tengo algo importante que decirte sobre Akatsuki—dice Sasuke—

Ya lo sabemos, encontramos cerca de Konoha los cadáveres de los miembros—dice Sakura—

Bien pero aun hay mas, presencie el momento en que Akatsuki fue destruido—dice Sasuke—

¿Quiénes fueron?—dice Sai—

Eso es lo peor 9 personas llegaron, pero todo Akatsuki fue destruido por una sola persona—dice Sasuke—

En ese momento empieza llover junto con truenos y relámpagos.

¿Por una persona?—dice Naruto—

No puede ser posible—dice Ino—

Existe una persona así de poderosa—dice Sai—

¿Estas seguro Sasuke kun?—dice Sakura—

Estoy seguro lo vi todo con mi Sharingan—dice Sasuke—

----------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------

Es la guarida de Akatsuki, se encuentran el líder de Akatsuki, junto con los demás miembros en una reunión, este Sasuke esta escondido cerca, detrás de una roca junto con otros 3 ANBUS.

Silencio parece que va a comenzar—dice Sasuke—

Hemos fallado en la invasión, subestimamos mucho al portador del Kyubi a diferencia de los demás jinchirukis, el es bastante fuerte por si solo—dice el lider—

No tan solo el, también sus compañeros son bastante fuertes, ese chico que ataca con dibujos, es en verdad fuerte mi arte fue vencido por el—dice Deidara—

Eso es cierto, no puedo creer que estén a ese nivel—dice Kisame—

En verdad fracasamos, fue una pelea difícil—dice Tobi—

Subestimamos mucho a Konoha, jamás creímos que serian así de fuertes—dice Itachi—

Tu hermano también te venció, pero lograste escapar por suerte—dice Hidan—

Cállate, tu inmortalidad nos es inútil, fue un desperdician haberte restaurado ese chico de las sombras te venció, con sus estrategias—dice el ultimo miembro—

Y esa chica de ojos color plata, te venció a ti en verdad que fuiste de mucha ayuda—dice Hidan—

¡Cállense! Hemos, perdido la batalla pero no la guerra, usaremos el poder de los bijuus para capturar al portador del Kyubi—dice el líder—

¿Podemos controlarlo?—pregunta Tobi—

No te preocupes, su poder nos dará la victoria—dice el lider—

En ese momento aparece Zetsu de la tierra.

Hay 9 personas encapuchadas, afuera han destruido los sellos de protección y van a entrar—dice Zetsu—

En ese momento se destruye la roca que tapaba la entrada.

¿Qué significa esto?—dice el ANBU#1—

¿Quiénes serán?—dice el ANBU#2—

¿Qué hacemos Sasuke?—dice el ANBU#3—

Guarden silencio y observemos—dice Sasuke—

¿Quiénes son ustedes?—dice el lider—

Gracias, por recolectar los bijuus, son un paso para mi objetivo, en el cual ustedes no están incluidos—dice el que esta enfrente de todos—

Tan solo eres un estupido, que vino a buscar su muerte, Hidan encargate de el—dice el lider—

Bien esto será, para Jashin sama—dice Hidan levantando su guadaña—

Apártense, esto no durara mucho—dice el líder del grupo—

Entonces este Hidan ataca de frente con su guadaña, y el individuo se mueve hacia la derecha esquivándolo.

Tan solo tratas de retrasar lo inevitable—dice el encapuchado—

Tan solo sabes hablar, muéstrame algo de ti, porque pienso hacerte sufrir para Jashin Sama—dice Hidan—

Entonces Hidan intenta moverse, pero no puede voltea a ver a sus pies y ve, que la tierra lo comienza, a cubrirlo.

Crees que una técnica de Doton me detendrá—dice Hidan—

No, pero esto es un Genjutsu, aun tu inmortal no te sirve para esta técnica—dice el encapuchado—

¿Cómo sabes que soy inmortal?—dice Hidan—

Se mas que eso—dice el encapuchado y este Hidan logra ver 2 ojos rojos—

Entonces de la tierra salen 5 Zetsus.

Veo que sabes algo de nosotros, Hidan es el más lento de todos nosotros y hasta aquí llegaste—dice Zetsu la parte negra—

Después saboreare tu carne—dice la parte blanca—

Creo que si estaría en problemas, pero conozco tus estrategias—dice el encapuchado—

Entonces comienza a hacer sello.

**¡Fuuton, Atsugai!** (Elemento viento daño de presión)—dice el encapuchado—

Entonces la gran presión del ataque golpea a Zetsu hacia la pared haciendo una gran grieta y desapareciendo los otros 4 Zetsus.

Tienes unos buenos ojos, para el genjutsu—dice Zetsu vomitando sangre—

Gracias por el cumplido—dice el encapuchado—

Entonces saca un kunai que tiene el chakra de viento y lo arroja hacia el corazón de Zetsu y este atraviesa por completo el corazón encajándose, en la pared.

Veo que se a dado cuenta, que no estamos al 100 de nuestras habilidades Zetsu no hubiera, sido derrotado así—piensa el líder—

Déjenmelo a mi—dice Deidara—

Entonces Deidara saca de sus bolsas, 2 figuras de aves y las arroja hacia el encapuchado, y estas explotan.

Veo que eres bueno para haberlas esquivado—dice Deidara—

No fue problema, pero todos ustedes están débiles, apenas pueden luchar—dice el encapuchado saliendo de la tierra—

Eres bueno al notarlo—dice Deidara—

Al principio creí que nada mas eran 2 pero ya veo, que todos los demás también, tu eres el mas cansado—dice el encapuchado—

¿Cómo lo sabes?—dice Deidara—

Mira tus bolsas—dice El encapuchado—

Entonces se da cuenta que en sus bolsas empieza a brillar y ve sellos explosivos.

Maldición—dice el artista—

Entonces explotan los sellos, haciendo cadena la explosión con las figuras de arcillas.

Este tipo es bastante peligroso, encarguense de el—dice el líder a los demás miembros—

Entonces se ponen alrededor Kisame, Itachi, Tobi y el miembro femenino del grupo (Bueno yo creo que el ultimo miembro de akatsuki es mujer).

No podrás con el ataque de los 4—dice el miembro femenino—

Entonces los 4 lanzan sus ataques.

**¡Tsukuyomi!** (Dios de la luna)—dice Itachi—

**¡Raiton Gian!** (Elemento rayo falsa oscuridad)—dice el miembro femenino—

"**Suiton, Suikondan no jutsu"** (Misil tiburón de agua)—dice Kisame—

"**Katon, Gokakyū no Jutsu" **(Bola de fuego abrasadora)—dice Tobi quitándose la mascara—

Entonces se hace una gran explosión, en medio de donde están los 4.

Todo a acabado, cayo en el Tsukuyomi, mostrándole una ilusión que lo dejo inmóvil, recibiendo los 4 ataques—dice el Uchiha—

No hay forma de que haya sobrevivido—dice Kisame—

Todo a acabado—dice el miembro de la flor—

Hai—dice Tobi acomodándose la mascara—

Entonces este Itachi cae al piso y comienza a gritar.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—grita Itachi—

¿Qué pasa?—dice Kisame—

Simplemente, esta muriendo—dice el encapuchado—

Entonces ven que sale de la tierra el encapuchado.

¿Cómo puedes seguir con vida?—dice el miembro femenino—

Si el Tsukuyomi hubiera tenido efecto, entonces lo mas seguro es que estaría muerto, pero el no contó con que pueda hacer un contra genjutsu, regresándole la ilusión—dice el encapuchado—

No puedes devolvérselo, al menos de que tengas un Sharingan—dice Tobi—

Para su desgracia no soy normal, ahora es tiempo de que mueran—dice el encapuchado—

Entonces este comienza a formar sellos.

"**Katon, Gokakyū no Jutsu" **(Bola de fuego abrasadora)—dice el encapuchado—

Entonces expulsa de la boca una gran bola de fuego, dejando a los miembros, de Akatsuki en medio del fuego.

Salgamos de aquí—dice Kisame—

El fuego comienza a cambiar, de forma—dice Tobi—

Entonces el fuego de la gran bola que era, cambia a un tornado de fuego, que acaba con la vida de los miembros, quemándolos gravemente.

Juntar 2 tipos de elementos es realmente, bueno y útil—dice el encapuchado—

Entonces este Hidan aparece detrás del encapuchado, atacando con su guadaña, el encapuchado se agacha, y saca un Kunai que tenia añadido chakra de viento y atravieza el corazón, de Hidan con el.

No me e olvidado de ti—dice el encapuchado—

Bastardo—dice Hidan—

Entonces el encapuchado, se apoya en sus manos y le da una patada a Hidan en la mano donde tenia la guadaña, quitándosela, retrocede el encapuchado y empieza a crear sellos.

**¡Doton, Iwayado Kuzushi!** (Elemento Tierra desplome de piedras)—dice el encapuchado—

Entonces miles de rocas comienzan a caer sobre Hidan aplastándolo.

¿Qué es este sujeto, para encargarse el solo de todo Akatsuki?—murmura Sasuke—

Entonces el encapuchado se acerca al líder hasta estar frente a el.

Haz derrotado, a todos mis subordinados, no tiene caso pelear aun no recupero de la pelea contra el portador del Kyubi, haz arruinado mis planes—dice el líder—

Bien no pondrás resistencia, antes de que acabe contigo necesito que me contestes una pregunta ¿Quién es el portador del Kyubi?—dice el encapuchado—

Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, es el Hokage de Konoha—dice el líder—

Bien ¿tienes un ultimo favor?—dice el encapuchado—

Hai, quiero ver el rostro de la persona que tiene estos poderes, destructor de Akatsuki y saber su nombre—dice el líder—

Entonces el encapuchado se quita la capucha, viendo el líder, que es un joven de 23 años, pelo color blanco largo como Itachi, ojos color rojo con una mirada fría.

Mi nombre es Shi, eres una persona que debe desaparecer de este mundo, junto con tu organización, la cual será olvidada con el tiempo—dice Shi—

No te confíes tanto, eres tan solo un humano—dice el líder—

Entonces este Shi, saca un kunai que contiene el chakra de viento y le corta la cabeza.

Mis capacidades están mas haya, de lo normal y es porque soy…--Dice Shi siento interrumpido, por que una piedra cae—

Al parecer hay espías—dice Shi—

Demonios nos descubrieron—dice Sasuke—

Entonces salen de su escondite Sasuke y los 3 ANBU que lo acompaña.

Son espías de Konoha, al parecer es nuestro día de suerte—dice Shi—

Entonces Sasuke empieza a hacer sellos formando el chidori.

Escuchen tenemos que escapar de aquí, no importa como pero tenemos que informar a Konoha de este suceso, aunque uno de nosotros quede vivo—dice Sasuke—

Hai—dicen los ANBU—

Entonces Sasuke se lanza al ataque, contra este Shi y este Shi lo esquiva y lo tira al piso con un golpe.

Tu eres Uchiha Sasuke, si no me equivoco necesito que le digas a Naruto de mi, pero no enseguida, te haré sufrir un poco—dice Shi—

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—dice Sasuke levantándose—

Se muchas cosas, eres el ultimo miembro del clan Uchiha, y también mejor amigo de Naruto, mira como acaban mi subordinado con tus compañero—dice Shi—

Entonces este Sasuke ve que de un encapuchado sale una gigantesca serpiente, que enrolla a los demás ANBU aplastándolos, y devorándolos y la serpiente vuelve al encapuchado.

¿Cómo es posible que sepa esa técnica?, tan solo yo y Orochimaru cuando estaba vivo la sabemos—dice Sasuke—

Eso no es necesario que lo sepas—dice Shi—

Entonces Sasuke se acerca a Shi e intenta golpearlo, si se mueve para la izquierda esquivándolo, luego contra ataca con un golpe y Sasuke lo para y lo golpea en el estomago, haciendo retroceder a Shi.

Eres bueno tengo que admitirlo pero esto tiene que acabar—dice Shi—

Entonces Shi corre hacia Sasuke y este Sasuke lo golpea directamente, revelando que era un clon, y aparece Shi por atrás sujetándolo y aparecen 2 Shi enfrente de el.

Bien, que tengas unos bonitos recuerdos—dicen ambos Shi—

-----------------------------Fin del flasback-----------------------------------------

Demonios, tengo que irme—dice Naruto—

¿Qué pasa?—dice Sasuke—

Esa persona de nombre Shi esta en Konoha—dice Sakura—

Tengo que ayudarle—dice Sasuke—

Entonces se levanta de la cama y pierde el equilibrio cayendo.

¡Sasuke kun! No puedes moverte el genjutsu tiene débil tu cuerpo—dice Sakura—

Maldición—dice Sasuke—

Mientras en casa de Naruto esta Hinata se encuentra cocinando y este Shi se acerca.

Veo que estas feliz cocinando ramen—dice Shi—

Hai, el saber que a Naruto kun le gusta es mi mayor satisfacción—dice Hinata—

Bien por ti—dice Shi—

Te tengo una pregunta ¿Qué buscas realmente?—dice Hinata—

¿A que viene esa pregunta?—dice Shi—

Me haz acompañado a muchas partes, en lugar de investigar sobre el enemigo Naruto kun, no ve eso ya que esta en la oficina de Hokage, y se me hace raro que estés tan tranquilo—dice Hinata—

Veo que no e pasado tan desapercibido, en verdad te diste cuenta de todo—dice Shi—

En ese momento se escucha que abren la puerta y entran mojados este Ichi y Hachi.

Shi sama, hay miembros de ANBU patrullando por la ciudad ya sospechan de nosotros, debemos retirarnos—dice Ichi—

Entonces se dan cuenta de Hinata.

Demonios, ya se entero en parte—dice Hachi—

No ya sospechaba, lo siento Hinata chan pero tendrás que venir con nosotros—dice Shi—

Es lo que crees—dice Hinata dándose la vuelta y golpeando a Shi con Juuken—

Ha golpeado a Shi sama, al parecer es más fuerte de lo que creíamos—dice Ichi—

Entonces la matare—dice Hachi—

¡Alto!, no la maten ella no va en el mismo destino que Konoha—dice Shi limpiándose la sangre de la boca—

¿Esta bien?—dice Ichi—

Tan solo fue un descuido, pero fue necesario—dice Shi—

Entonces ven que Hinata cae al piso.

Le aplique un genjutsu que la dormirá por un tiempo—dice Shi mientras se acerca y la carga—

Bien síganme—dice Shi—

Entonces los 3 salen de la casa llevándose a Hinata, un momento después llega Naruto.

No están aquí—dice Naruto—

Entonces olfatea algo y ve que viene de la cocina al llegar ve que es el ramen de Hinata.

Demonios tienen a Hinata, ¿para que la querrá?, creo saber en donde están—dice el rubio—

Entonces empieza a hacer sellos y desaparece y aparece en su oficina y sale rápidamente, dirigiéndose al techo en donde se ve como llueve en toda Konoha, y ve a este Shi junto con Ichi y Hachi y esta Hinata en los brazos de Shi.

Bien haz venido—dice Shi—

¡Deja a Hinata!—dice Naruto—

Dame una buena razón—dice Shi—

Entonces Naruto se acerca corriendo hacia a Shi y este Shi le da a Hinata a Ichi y este Shi también se dirige hacia Shi ambos sacando, un Kunai y chocando ambos Kunais, y este Shi ve en los ojos de Naruto que cambiaron a rojos, los ojos de Kyubi.

En verdad tienes poder, pero desafortunadamente, no es el momento para pelear—dice Shi—

Entonces Naruto, empuja a Shi haciéndolo retroceder y se agacha dándole una patada que Shi esquiva saltando.

En verdad es fuerte, y rápido pero no debo prolongar esto—piensa Shi—

Entonces este Naruto desaparece y aparece enfrente de Ichi, lo intenta golpear pero de repente aparece, arena bloqueando el golpe y empujando a Naruto.

No hay error eso fue arena ¿Cómo puede usarla? Gaara es el único que la puede manipular—dice Naruto—

Veras Naruto kun, ellos no son Shinobis cualquiera tiene el poder de los bijuus—dice Shi—

Así que ahí fue a donde fueron los bijuus, encerrados en el cuerpo de tus subordinados—dice Naruto—

Hai—dice Shi—

Entonces Naruto forma un rasengan e intenta golpear, a Shi pero este Shi lo detiene con su mano derecha.

¿Cómo es posible? ¿Quién eres tu?—dice Naruto—

Gracias, por mostrarme el famoso Rasengan, puedo ver claramente en que sentido rota el rasengan, y con mi chakra puedo empezar a girarlo en ese sentido, para tomarlo y hacer esto—dice Shi impactando el Rasengan en Naruto—

Entonces Naruto retrocede por el impacto del rasengan.

Aun que haya podido tomarlo, mi mano esta dañada por su rasengan, no es muy recomendable que lo haga, especialmente si el lo hace—piensa Shi—

¿Quién eres tu?—dice Naruto—

Entonces este Shi se acerca a Naruto.

Yo soy el Shinigami (dios de la muerte)—dice Shi—

Entonces este Naruto queda impresionado por lo que le dice.

¿Eso es posible?—dice Naruto—

Nada es imposible, gracias por la hospitalidad, te diré una cosa en 3 días recibirás un mensaje, en donde te dirá la ubicación de mi castillo y también otras cosas, así tendremos una verdadera pelea te estaré esperando Naruto kun—dice Shi—

Entonces este Naruto trata de levantarse, pero no puede por el impacto del rasengan y ve que este Shi se pone en medio de sus subordinados, y empieza a hacer sellos.

¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Técnica de Invocación)—dice Shi—

Entonces convoca un enorme Cuervo, con un color tan oscuro, como la oscuridad, que tiene unos ojos rojos, como la sangre, en el cual suben Shi, Hachi e Ichi y salen volando de Konoha.

Hi… hinata—dice Naruto quedando inconsciente, bajo la lluvia—

Bueno aquí esta un capitulo mas de mi fic, e tardado un poco menos en acabarlo pero, como estoy cerca de salir de este año en la escuela, tengo mucho trabajo pero al menos e logrado terminar este capitulo, supongo que muchos no se esperaron, lo que es Shi ya que seria el ultimo enemigo que pensarían, pero hay una explicación eso es seguro, todo tiene su porque, espero que haya sido de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews para saber si les gusto o no.

Hora de responder reviews:

Elder-Sensei: Es verdad que me tarde mucho pero también estaba muy ocupado, pero este capitulo tardo menos y espero que te guste.

Kuro: La verdad se que no soy el mejor escribiendo, pero la verdad no me molestan tu review, al contrario me gusta que me digan como podría mejorar mi forma de escribir, como en otro lugar me han dado algunas formas de escribirlo, mejor se que con el tiempo mejorare.


	7. Nota

Bueno estoy en la elaboración del capitulo 7, nada mas que se me ocurrió una idea de ambientar ciertas partes con música, para que fuera mejor, pero no me refiero a soundtrack de Naruto si no que es música de piano ya que se supone, que un personaje la toca en ese momento y esta nata, es para dejarles mi mail para enviarles la música por mail, tan solo envíenme un correo diciendo "Música capitulo 7 de Shi" este es mi mail bueno una cosa mas el capitulo 7 dentro de poco lo publicare estará el lunes 14 de mayo del 2007 para que lo puedan leer.


	8. Chapter 7

Antes que nada un pequeño aviso, en este capitulo volveré a hacer las descripciones de Shi, Ichi y Hachi junto con otros atuendos, ya que aparte de querer darles un cambio, deje pasar unos datos sobre los personajes, bueno aparte creo que los podrán visualizar mejor.

"Un nuevo enemigo Amenaza Konoha"

Capitulo 7

"Proposición"

"(Esto es un pensamiento del personaje)"

(Esto es una nota del autor)

En el capitulo anterior, este Shi, junto con Ichi y Hachi dejaron Konoha, llevándose a Hinata con ellos, Naruto quedo inconsciente, ante tratar de evitarlo y nos encontramos en el hospital de Konoha, en donde Naruto se encuentra en este momento.

Que… ¿Qué paso?—dice Naruto despertando—

Entonces ve que se encuentra en el hospital, de Konoha, y ve que esta en el mismo cuarto que Sasuke y también están Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya y Tsunade.

Ya despertaste—dice Sasuke—

No te muevas, aun no estas recuperado—dice Sakura—

¿Cómo llegue aquí?—dice Naruto—

Vimos que un cuervo gigante, salía desde la azotea de tu oficina, volando así que tanto Jiraiya, como yo fuimos a ver y te encontramos tirado—dice Kakashi—

¿Qué es lo que paso Naruto? Tu herida en el pecho parece la de un Rasengan—dice Jiraiya—

No parece, lo es—dice Naruto—

¿¡Un rasengan!?—dice Sasuke—

Eso no puede ser, las únicas personas que pueden realizar esa técnica, son Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi-sensei y tú—dice Sakura—

Es cierto, fue mi propio rasengan—dice Naruto—

¿Cómo te puedes dañar con tu rasengan?—dice la sannin—

No se explicarlo, ese sujeto lo detuvo con su mano derecha, y vi como en su mano giraba en un mismo sentido el rasengan, lo arrebato de mi mano y lo uso contra mi—dice el Hokage—

No puedo creer que exista un Shinobi que pueda realizar algo como eso—dice Kakashi—

Hay algo mas, sus subordinados son jinchirukis, uno de hecho evito mi golpe, usando un escudo de arena como el de Gaara—dice Naruto—

Entonces no estaba equivocado, ese chakra se me era familiar—dice Gaara entrando a la habitación—

¿Gaara a esto te referías con tu pasado?—dice el rubio—

Hai, sentía el chakra del Shukaku creí que era mi imaginación, pero veo que me equivoque perdón, por no decírtelo Naruto—dice el Kazekage—

No te preocupes por eso—dice Naruto—

Pero si sus subordinados tienen el poder de los bijuus entonces ¿Por qué lo obedecen?—dice Jiraiya—

Es cierto si al tener el poder de un bijuu te da una gran cantidad de ventajas, en batallas, ¿Por qué lo obedecerían? Ellos podrían contra el—dice Tsunade—

Me dijo algo que me cuesta creer, este Shi dice ser el Shinigami—dice el Hokage—

Entonces lo que dice Naruto impacta a los demás.

¡No puede ser verdad! Eso no creo que sea posible—dice la pelirosa—

No es imposible, si se pueden invocar a este mundo ¿Por qué no podría venir el por voluntad propia?—dice el Uchiha—

Tiene razón Sasuke, ¿pero no me explico porque razón haría esto?—dice Kakashi—

No lo se pero no tengo tiempo, para eso—dice el rubio—

Entonces se levanta de la cama, pero pierde el equilibrio y cae.

¡Baka! Te dije que no te movieras, aun no estas en condiciones—dice Sakura—

No me importa el se llevo a Hinata chan, tengo que entrenar en los próximos 3 días—dice Naruto levantandose—

Eso explica porque no esta aquí—dice el sannin pervertido—

Alto no puedes, irte Naruto tienes que descansar—dice Tsunade—

No puedo, en 3 días el me dijo que llegaría un mensaje de el diciéndome su ubicación, para que fuera—dice Naruto—

Entonces espera 3 días, al menos sabemos que el quiere una pelea contra ti, y no puedes moverte aun—dice el pelirrojo—

Tengo que salvar a Hinata chan nadie me impedirá, hacerlo—dice Naruto—

Entonces Sakura pone su mano en la frente de Naruto, y este cae de espalda, y este Kakashi lo agarra.

No podemos dejar, que se mueva aun—dice Sakura—

El ponerlo a dormir lo detendrá un poco—dice Kakashi—

Bien estará dormido por un tiempo, informare a ANBU de lo sucedido, para que estén alerta por el mensaje, Sakura encargate de el, los demás váyanse tiene que descansar, al igual que tu Sasuke—dice Tsunade—

Yo se que no puedo moverme, estaré pendiente de Naruto también—dice Sasuke—

Bien—dice Tsunade—

Mientras en una parte lejana de Konoha en un castillo, se escucha que alguien toca el piano, y en la entrada de ese castillo, se ven unas escaleras que guían hacia arriba de donde, se escucha la música y una persona se encuentra escuchándola.

(Favor de poner The Main theme of FF VII)

En verdad, que toca bien no me canso de escuchar su música—dice ¿¿¿???—

Esa chica no hace mas que tocar, el piano desde que Shi sama, se fue y tu la apoyas Yon—dice otra persona—

Yon es un ninja que tiene 24 años, mide 1.60 metros, tiene pelo castaño y de tipo de pelo como naruto, el tiene los ojos cerrados, siempre muestra una sonrisa, tiene la piel de la parte del la cintura para arriba, de color blanca, y de la parte de abajo morena, usa un traje de monje Shaolin con los mismos colores la única diferencia es que en la parte izquierda de la ropa trae escrito con naranja el Kanji de Yon, y usa el protector de Shi en la cintura (el protector de Shi es la cara del Shinigami que aparece en la pelea de Sandaime contra Orochimaru) no trae ni bolsas para las Shurikens ni Kunais, ni tampoco usa sandalias.

Nose porque te molesta, la música en verdad es relajante y a Shi-sama también le agrada, ¿Acaso no te gusta la música San-kun?—dice Yon—

San es un ninja que tiene unos 23 años, mide 2.00 metros, su color de pelo es parado color negro con 2 rayas azules que están en la parte del pelo arriba de los ojos, viste con una camisa verde con una chaqueta grande blanca, de manga larga que llega abajo hasta los tobillos, no la tiene abrochada, usa un pantalón azul, trae el protector en el brazo izquierdo, y en la manga de la chaqueta del lado contrario al protector, trae el Kanji de San, su color de piel es blanca, trae las bolsas de shuriken en la pierna derecha y una de kunais atrás, trae en la espalda trae cargando la espada de Kisame Samehada, tiene una cicatriz abajo del ojo derecho en forma de espada, usa sandalias color blanco.

Es cierto que a Shi-sama le guste, pero debería de ponerse mas seria ya que esta a cargo en la ausencia de Shi-sama—dice San—

Vamos, a hecho un buen trabajo aparte no estamos en peligro, sabes muy bien que nadie viene acá, o necesitas que yo te de una razón mas fuerte—dice Yon sonriendo—

Inténtalo—dice San levantando la mano agarrando el mango de la espada—

Dejen de pelear, que a Shi-sama no le gusta que nos enfrentemos entre nosotros—dice otra persona que va entrando al lugar, por una puerta de los costados—

Tu nada mas dices eso, ya que también tocas la flauta y te gusta la música, o ¿me equivoco Go?—dice San—

Go es un ninja que tiene 24 años, mide 1.77, su color de pelo es rojo el pelo lo tiene alborotado con un mechon que pasa en medio de los ojos, también tiene una mirada triste, su color de piel es morena, trae el protector de shi en la frente, en el cuello trae un relicario, en la cara trae en ambas mejillas tiene marcas, marcas como las de shessomaru, para vestir usa una camisa roja, de manga larga color rojo y en ambas mangas, trae escrito con negro el Kanji de Go, trae puesto abierto un chaleco color blanco, trae puesto un pantalón negro, el trae atrás las bolsas de los kunais, pero nada mas carga con una flauta atrás, usa sandalias color azul.

La música, es relajante y tranquilizadora, cada melodía tiene una historia diferente que relatar, aunque ese no es mi punto lo digo porque Shi-sama no quiere que derramen sangre entre ustedes—dice Go—

Es verdad no quiere vernos, así no nos dio grandes habilidades y su confianza, para que hagamos esto—dice otra persona apareciendo de repente—

Veo que ya regresaste, Ni-kun—dice Go—

Ni es un ninja que tiene 23 años, mide 1.65 metros, esta peinado para atrás, su color de pelo es negro con una raya de pelo blanco que pasa en medio, sus ojos color negros, su color de piel es morena, usa una camisa azul con una chaleco blanco y en la espalda trae escrito con rojo el Kanji de Ni y usa un pantalón negro, tiene el protector de shi puesto en la frente, sus ojos son parecidos a los de un gato, no trae la bolsa de Shurikens y Kunais, usa sandalias rojas.

Me extrañaste acaso Go, las cosas son muy aburridas aquí—dice Ni—

Deberías de ser mas serio, y no salir del castillo tanta veces—dice San—

Vamos que tiene, de malo tiene autorización para eso, de parte de Shi-sama—dice Yon—

Aun así nada mas sale a perder el tiempo—dice otra persona que va bajando las escaleras—

Veo que te nos unes Roku-san—dice Go—

Roku es un ninja que tiene 38 años, mide 1.67metros, el pelo lo tiene erizado, es de color dorado, tiene ojos color morado, su color de piel es güero, se viste con una camisa color dorada sin mangas y que en el cuello trae en forma de "v" maya, usa unos pantalones negros con el dibujo de rayos a los lados y usa una capa color plata y trae escrito el Kanji de Roku de color dorado, trae el protector de shi, en la cintura, trae consigo una bolsa de shurikens en su pierna izquierda y una bolsa de kunais atrás, usa las sandaleas ninja color negro.

San deja que toque la música, aunque nose porque Shi-sama la dejo a cargo, no tiene experiencia para esto, debió dejarme a mí—dice Roku—

Roku kun, sabes que Shi-sama le tiene mas confianza a ella de todos nosotros, aparte es la mas fuerte de los que estamos presentes, y las ordenes de Shi-sama no las debemos desobedecer—dice Yon—

Es la mano derecha de Shi-sama eso lo se pero lo que me molesta, mas es que lo llame Shi-kun, tiene que tener mas respeto hacia el—dice Roku—

No e visto que a Shi-sama le moleste eso—dice el pelirrojo—

En ese momento escuchan que deja de tocar (Aquí se detiene la música) y empiezan, a escuchar pasos que se acercan, saliendo del cuarto, la chica.

Roku sabes bien que Shi-kun no quiere enemistad entre nosotros, aparte el ser el más viejo de nosotros, no te hace tener la razón, eso ya lo debes tener claro—dice la chica—

Lo se pero me molesta, que no lo trates con respeto Nana—dice Roku—

Nana es una Kunoichi de 23 años, mide 1.70 metros, con pelo color castaño, largo hasta la cintura, ojos color castaños, color de piel como la de Hinata, tiene unos muy buenos atributos (saben a lo que me refiero) usa un short negro como el de sakura en la primera parte, y arriba de ese short usa una falda corta de enfrente y larga de atrás color morada, trae en la pierna derecha la bolsa de las shurikens y en la parte de atrás la de los kunais, trae puesta una camisa de malla sin mangas y arriba trae puesta una camisa morada sin mangas con un cierre en medio, trae en la cintura amarado como un nudo, un pañuelo grande color rojo en donde en la parte de enfrente del pañuelo se puede ver el Kanji de Nana, trae puesto el protector de shi en el cuello y usa unos guantes negros, su sandalias ninjas son de color morado.

Las terminaciones, no son la verdadera forma de demostrar respeto, son las acciones, pero ya no tiene caso lo importante es que están aquí—dice Nana—

¿Por qué lo dices?—dice San—

Como siempre eres la primera en notarlo—dice Ni—

Así es Shi-kun ha vuelto—dice Nana—

Entonces ven que la puerta principal empieza a abrirse y ven, que entra este Shi cargando a Hinata en sus brazos y este Ichi y Hachi cada uno de un lado, al ver a Shi los demás se arrodillan, ante el mostrando sus respeto.

¡Bienvenido Shi-sama!—dice Roku—

Levántense, es bueno estar devuelta, Nana acércate—dice Shi—

Entonces esta Nana baja las escaleras rápidamente y ve que trae a Hinata en sus brazos.

Entonces ella es la única que encontraste—dice Nana—

Así es, acompáñame a dejarla en la habitación que se encuentra hasta arriba, los demás pueden retirarse los quiero, aquí en una hora—dice Shi—

Hai—dicen los demás retirándose de la habitación—

Ya veo nada mas encontró a una persona y es una chica—dice Ni—

Asi es, "(Me pregunto que estará pasando en la mente de Nana-chan por esto)"—dice Yon—

Vamos Nana—dice Shi—

Hai, Shi-kun—entonces ambos comienzan a caminar subiendo las escaleras—

"(De todas las personas, en el mundo tenia que ser, una mujer)"—piensa Nana—

¿Te ocurre algo? No te encuentro igual que de costumbre—dice Shi—

No es nada, es tan solo queme sorprende que nada mas encontraras a una persona—dice Nana—

Ya veo, Nana por lo que e visto realizaste un buen trabajo—dice Shi—

A… arigato Shi-kun—dice Nana sonrojándose por el cumplido—

Después de un rato de caminar, llegan hasta la parte más alta del castillo, en donde entran a una habitación, en donde esta elegantemente decorada, entonces este Shi acuesta a Hinata en la cama.

Nana te dejare a cargo, de ella ven a verla seguidamente—dice Shi—

Hai, pero Shi-kun tu mano derecha esta lastimada—dice Nana—

No te preocupes solo me curare, recuerda que soy el dios de la muerte—dice Shi—

Tienes razón Shi-kun—dice Nana—

Bien yo me retiro, recuerda que tienes que estar abajo mas al rato—dice Shi—

Hai—dice Nana—

Entonces este Shi sale de la habitación, y esta Nana se queda con Hinata.

Sabia que Shi-kun traería a alguien, pero no me esperaba que fuera una chica, de buen cuerpo—dice Nana—

Entonces ve que Hinata comienza a despertar.

¿Qué paso?—dice Hinata—

Veo que ya despertaste—dice Nana—

¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy?—dice Hinata—

Normalmente se presenta la presenta primero antes de preguntar—dice Nana—

Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata—dice la chica de ojos plateados—

Bien yo soy Nana y estas en el castillo de Shi-kun—dice la castaña—

Entonces estoy fuera de Konoha, y me trajo aquí Shi—dice Hinata—

Veo que conoces a Shi-kun "(Espero que no signifique algo para ti)"—dice Nana—

Entonces Hinata se dirige a la puerta, y va a abrirla en ese momento Nana agarra su mano y la detiene.

¿A donde crees que vas?—dice Nana—

Me voy de aquí volveré a Konoha—dice Hinata—

Lo siento pero no puedo permitirte hacer eso, tú eres afortunada de estar en los planes de Shi-kun—dice Nana retirando la mano de Hinata de la perilla—

No conozco sus planes, lo único que se es que trama algo contra Konoha y eso para mi ya es malo—dice Hinata viendo a Nana—

¡Si ni si quiera conoces sus planes entonces no los juzgues!—dice Nana—

El trama algo grande, estoy segura saldré de aquí y volveré a Konoha—dice Hinata—

Si intentas salir por la ventana es una muerte segura, ya que no puedes caminar por las paredes usando tu chakra, si abres esta puerta nada mas entraras a un laberinto que es este castillo, tardaras en encontrar la salida, la única forma de salir de aquí es venciéndome—dice Nana—

Entonces peleare contra ti—dice Hinata—

Entonces esta Nana ve determinación en los ojos de Hinata.

¿Acaso hay alguno otra razón por la cual quieras pelear aparte de Konoha?—dice Nana—

Para que me hagas esta pregunta entonces, tu entiendes mi posición porque estas en la misma—dice Hinata sonriendo—

Lo… lo descubriste—dice Nana sonrojada—

Tú amas a Shi verdad—dice Hinata—

Hai, lo amo con todo mi ser, me gusta estar a su lado es algo que no quiero cambiar—dice Nana—

Es cierto soy igual que con Naruto-kun el día cuando supe que mi amor era correspondido, fue el mas feliz de todos—dice Hinata—

Bien me retiro pero vuelvo al rato, tengo que presentarme abajo, no intentes nada te tengo una proposición—dice Nana—

¿Proposición?—dice Hinata—

Hai, tan solo espera—dice Nana saliendo de la habitación—

¿Qué clase de proposición? Es extraño pero confiare en ella, por el momento no me queda de otra—dice Hinata—

Mientras en otra parte del castillo, en una sala de reunión con una mesa para 10 personas rectangular, que se encuentra la habitación decorada con una chimenea, un mapa de todas las tierras arriba de la chimenea, y aparte en la mesa mapas de las aldeas ninjas, en todos lados, se encuentran estándares con la imagen del Shinigami, el primero en entrar al lugar, es Yon.

Como siempre soy el primero, apuesto que el siguiente en entrar es Ichi-San—dice Yon—

Sentiste que estaba cerca—dice Ichi—

Ichi es un ninja de 23 años, que mide 1.75 metros, tiene pelo negro largo que le tapa el cuello, se cubre la parte de arriba de la cabeza con un turbante color azul, tiene las marcas negras alrededor de los ojos como Gaara, su color de ojos es negro, ahora viste un chaleco café que muestra su musculoso cuerpo y en la espalda trae escrito con Kanji la palabra "Ichi" trae el protector de shi en el brazo derecho, en el cuello sigue trayendo la bufanda color blanco, usa un pantalón café con rayas negras al los lados, tiene su bolsa de shuriken, en la pierna derecha y de kunais atrás de el y usa sandalias de color negro.

Me conoce bien Ichi-san no por nada soy mas fuerte que tu—dice Yon con una sonrisa—

De eso no hay duda—dice Ichi—

Entonces va entrando a la habitación este Ni junto con Go.

Te lo dije Yon siempre esta antes que nosotros—dice Ni—

No por nada, es el más puntual de nosotros—dice Go—

Siempre soy puntual, pero por que te ocultas Hachi-san—dice Yon—

Entonces todos voltean arriba y ven a Hachi, que esta parado en el techo y entonces baja.

Hachi es un ninja tiene 23 años, mide 1.71 metros, tiene ojos de serpiente, color de piel pálida, pelo color morado corto de atrás y de enfrente un poco largo, ahora usa una camisa negra de manga larga, y trae cerrado arriba un chaleco color morado, que en la espalda trae con serpientes formando el Kanji de "Hachi", trae puesto el protector de Shi en la frente, trae un pantalón negro color negro, con el dibujo de serpientes a los costados, trae la bolsa de shurikens, en la pierna derecha y la de kunais en la parte de atrás, sus sandalias son de color negro.

Siempre me ha molestado, tu forma de ser Yon pero me gusta, la facilidad con la que detectas al enemigo—dice Hachi—

"(Aparte de que es peligroso no le tengo confianza)"—piensa Yon—

No vayan a iniciar, una pela aquí especialmente, menos cuando Shi-sama esta por los alrededores—dice San—

Entonces ven que este San y Roku, llegan a la habitación.

Bien ya han llegado—dice Ichi—

Shi-sama nos quiere aquí y sus órdenes no se deben desobedecer—dice Roku—

Me alegra ver que ya están tranquilos—dice Nana llegando a la habitación—

Ya llegaste Nana-chan nos alegra tu presencia ya tan solo falta Shi-sama—dice Yon—

En ese momento va entrando a la habitación este Shi Es un ninja, de 23 años mide 1.70 metros, tiene el cabellos blanco, largo como el de Itachi de enfrente unos mechones le tapan un poco la vista, trae puesta una camisa de manga larga negra, que tiene en la parte de enfrente una X de color roja dibujada y debajo de ella trae una camisa de malla de manga larga, trae su capa negra que trae escrito con Kanji la palabra "Shinigami" , y roja por dentro, usa en la frente el protector que el designo, su color de ojos es rojo tiene una mirada fría, trae en los brazos unos guantes como los de Sasuke en la segunda parte del manga, trae puesto un pantalón negro, la bolsa de los Shurikens esta en la pierna derecha y la de los kunais, en la parte de atrás, usa sandalias color rojo.

Bien me alegra ver que todos están aquí, ahora tomen asiento que vamos a comenzar—dice Shi—

Entonces todos toman lugar.

Bien como ya saben, la primera fase de mi plan esta hecha, tenemos los Bijuus que están en sus interiores y aparte, e usado una de mis técnicas especiales, para darles más poderes—dice Shi—

Con estas habilidades no seremos derrotados—dice Ichi—

Confió en ustedes, los elegí por sus habilidades naturales y aparte los e convertido en grandes Shinobis, ustedes tienen toda mi confianza—dice Shi—

No lo defraudaremos—dice Yon—

Bien verán la razón principal por la que los cite aquí es la siguiente, el portador del Kyubi, que es Uzumaki Naruto el Hokage de Konoha, lo conocí ahí pero para mi sorpresa la chica que traje es su prometida, así que pensé en invitarlo al castillo, para ver sus habilidades completamente, y tener una pelea contra el—dice Shi—

Entonces ese es su plan, piensa ver las capacidades, del Hokage y ver si se convierte en uno de nosotros—dice Roku—

Así es el y sabiendo que tenemos a su prometida, peleara mejor, en caso de que no acceda a mi proposición lo matare, aparte le daré una oportunidad de intentar rescatar a su prometida—dice Shi—

En verdad que lo tiene pensado Shi-sama—dice San—

¿Y si viene acompañado?—dice Go—

Vendrá acompañado es lo seguro, pero mas que nada por que yo se lo pediré, verán en menos de 3 días, le enviare un mensaje dándole la localización y aparte que traiga a 8 Shinobis poderosos, ya que ahí ustedes demostraran las capacidades que tienen, y mostraremos que nadie es mas poderoso que nosotros—dice el peli blanco—

Será interesante—dice Hachi—

Entonces desde este momento comienza la segunda fase del plan—dice la castaña—

Así es, todos son parte importante de este plan, retirense ya es tarde dentro de poco todos verán quien manda—dice el chico de ojos rojos—

Hai—dicen los demás al unísono—

Entonces Nana se dirige al cuarto en donde esta el piano, el cual esta rodeado por una gran biblioteca, pero aun así enfrente del piano hay una gran ventana que permita ver el bosque que rodea el castillo y sobre todo una gran Luna que hace una mejor vista.

¿Qué debo hacer? Hinata se ve muy decidida en salir, del castillo pero quiero darle una oportunidad en una pelea, pero no esta dentro de los planes de Shi-kun—dice la castaña—

Sabia que te encontraría aquí Nana-chan—dice Shi entrando a la habitación—

S… Shi-kun me estaba buscando—murmura Nana sonrojada—

Podrías tocar algo en el piano, y a que tu música siempre me relaja—dice Shi—

Claro como tú digas—dice Nana sonrojada al escuchar lo que le dijo Shi—

Entonces este Shi se sienta en una silla, enfrente de Nana y esta Nana empieza a tocar (Aquí empieza la de Utada Hikaru-Final Fantasy 7-First Love, favor de ponerla).

"(Tocare una melodía que siempre e querido, que Shi-kun la escuche)"—piensa Nana—

"(Es una melodía que no había escuchado, como dice Go-kun cada melodía es una historia diferente depende de la tonada)"—piensa Shi—

Nana en verdad que es una melodía hermosa—dice Shi—

Arigato, Shi-kun es una nueva que e creado—dice Nana—

Me e dado cuenta es calida, y llena de sentimiento en verdad que es relajante—dice Shi—

Eso es porque esta hecha especialmente para ti—murmura la castaña—

¿Dijiste algo?—dice el chico de ojos rojos—

No he dicho nada—dice la castaña nerviosa—

Creí que habías dicho algo, pero dime que opinas de Hinata-chan—dice Shi—

Bueno es una buena, persona pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte—dice Nana—

¿Qué es?—contesta Shi—

Me permitirías luchar contra ella—dice Nana—

Lo dices por su situación amorosa verdad—dice Shi—

Hai, ella en verdad se nota que ama a Naruto pero quiero, darle una oportunidad de salir, pero tampoco quiero estropear tus planes—dice Nana—

Entonces por un momento nada más se escucha el sonido del piano.

"(De seguro se enojo conmigo, le costo trabajo encontrar a alguien puro, y yo quiero darle una oportunidad de ir)"—dice Nana—

Nunca cambias, si hay algo que conozco de ti es que no te gusta ver a una persona sufrir por el amor, siempre los haz notado, pero eso me agrada eres pura y tu me mostraste eso, por esa razón te acepte como mi subordinada—dice Shi—

Shi-kun—murmura Nana—

Eres la persona en la que mas confió, en este mundo eres tranquila, pero a la vez muestras felicidad, eres la única que puede encargarse de Hinata, ya que puedes ver lo que los demás no ven—dice Shi—

"(E… eso es lo que piensa Shi-kun de mi)"—piensa Nana sonrojándose—

Todos tienen un espíritu fuerte de lucha, yo les ofrecí seguirme y ustedes aceptaron, cada uno tiene su razón, apoyan lo que quiero formar, y se que no me decepcionaran—dice el Shinigami (Me acorde de bleach) —

Entonces esta Nana escucha los pasos de Shi que se van acercando hacia ella.

"(S… shi-kun se acerca a mi)"—Piensa Nana poniéndose nerviosa—

Entonces ve que este Shi aparece a un lado de ella, y esta muy cerca de ella, entonces nota que la luz de la luna esta iluminando el lugar del piano.

"(Siento como mi corazón late rápidamente, es una sensación que me gusta, cuando estoy cerca de Shi-kun)"—piensa la castaña—

Disfruto mucho de tu música, tienes una gran habilidad y sobre todo cuando tocas, se escucha en todo el castillo, nadie escapa de tu música—dice Shi—

¿En todo el castillo?—dice Nana—

Así es te aseguro que hasta Hinata-chan esta escuchando, y todos los demás también, ya me dijo Roku que en mi ausencia tocabas el piano siempre—dice Shi—

¿Te molesta eso?—dice Nana—

Para nada, ya sabes que Roku es la clase de persona que por ser mas grande, cree que tiene razón lo que no admite es que no es cierto, pero lo sabe ya que sigue mis ordenes—dice Shi—

Es cierto, Shi-kun sabes que no quiero desobedecer tus ordenes, pero sobre lo de Hinata, ¿me permitirías enfrentarla?—dice Nana—

¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado exactamente?—dice Shi—

Veras, quiero enfrentarme a ella y si me derrota la dejare ir, después de todo soy la encargada de ella, pero nose si me lo permitas, ya que tienes todo planeado—dice Nana—

Nana, sabes que confió en ti por lo que te concedo, el pelear contra ella, tú eres bastante fuerte, se que no perderás, realízala cuando quieras tu ganaras estoy seguro de eso—dice Shi—

En ese momento Nana deja de tocar el piano (aquí se detiene la música) y se lanza abrasando a Shi.

Arigato, Shi-kun—dice Nana sonriendo—

Entonces se da cuenta de lo que hace y deja de abrazar a Shi y se aleja sonrojándose.

Perdón, me deje llevar—dice Nana sonrojada—

Fue tan solo un impulso es normal, es parte de la alegría de la respuesta—dice Shi—

Tienes razón—dice Nana—

Arigato, por la música en verdad la disfrute—dice Shi alejándose de Nana y saliendo del cuarto—

"(Shi-kun si tan solo no fueras un dios)"—piensa Nana—

Te fue un agradable momento—dice Yon—

¿Yon-kun hace cuando que estas aquí?—dice Nana—

Lo suficiente—contesta Yon—

Bien tengo que ir a ver a Hinata-chan—dice Nana saliendo del lugar—

Parte de la música fue tocada, y Nana-chan sabe que tiene un mensaje, ¿Shi-sama lo entenderá?, todo se aclarara con el tiempo—dice Yon con una sonrisa—

En el cuarto de Hinata esta Nana llega.

Al fin volviste ¿tu tocabas el piano?—dice Hinata—

Hai, es uno de mis pasatiempos—dice Nana—

Es una bella música la que tocabas—dice Hinata—

Arigato—dice Nana—

¿Qué proposición tienes para mi?—dice la chica de ojos plateados—

Veras te dar una oportunidad de salir, de aquí solo necesitas hacer una cosa—dice la castaña—

¿Qué cosa?—dice Hinata—

Vencerme en una pelea, como te dije la única forma de salir de aquí seria, pasando sobre mi ¿Qué dices?—dice Nana—

Si es la única forma lo haré, te venceré—dice Hinata—

Bien mañana realizaremos la pelea, yo vendré por ti y te llevare a un área de pelea—dice Nana—

Te estaré esperando—dice Hinata—

Bien me retiro, tienes que descansar—dice Nana—

Nos vemos mañana—dice Hinata—

Entonces sale de la habitación esta Nana dejando sola a Hinata.

Demostrare mi fuerza—dice Hinata—

A la mañana siguiente en Konoha, esta Sakura entra a la habitación donde se encuentran tanto Sasuke como Naruto, en ese momento despierta Sasuke.

Buenos días Sasuke-kun—dice Sakura besando al Uchiha—

Buenos días, soy afortunado al despertar y verte eres muy hermosa—dice Sasuke—

Arigato, Sasuke—dice Sakura sonrojada por el cumplido—

Entonces va a ver a la cama de alado, y ve que ya no esta Naruto.

¡No!—exclama Sakura—

¿Qué pasa?—dice Sasuke—

¡Ese baka de Naruto a escapado, despertó antes de lo previsto!—dice Sakura—

Entonces iré a buscarlo—dice Sasuke levantándose de la cama—

No estas bien, aun—dice Sakura—

No te preocupes haré entrar en razón a ese baka—dice Sasuke—

No sabes en donde encontrarlo—dice la pelirosa—

Lo mas seguro es que en un lugar entrenando, lo hare entrar en razon—dice Sasuke—

Bien, yo iré por Tsunade-sama y los demás—dice Sakura—

Bien me tengo que ir—dice Sasuke terminando de ponerse su traje ANBU y saliendo de la habitación—

Bueno este es el capitulo 7 de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado, y lo de las músicas fue nada mas algo extra que quería para este capitulo, no creo que vuelva a utilizarlas, como verán ya se han revelado los demás subordinados de Shi, esto empieza a ponerse mas interesante, espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews.

Kamy-chan: Gracias por tu review y bueno ya veras mas a futuro lo que hara Naruto.


	9. Chapter 8

"**Un nuevo enemigo Amenaza Konoha"**

**Capitulo 8**

**Una gran batalla entre Kunoichis**

"(Esto es un pensamiento del personaje)"

(Esto es una nota del autor)

En el capitulo pasado conocimos a los demás subordinados de Shi, esta Nana le a hecho un reto a Hinata y en Konoha Naruto escapo del hospital, y este Sasuke salio en su búsqueda.

¿Donde estas Naruto?—dice el Uchiha—

En ese momento aparece Gaara detrás de Sasuke siendo movido por la arena.

Por lo visto ya Sakura dijo lo sucedido—dice Sasuke—

Estaba con Tsunade cuando me lo dijo así que e venido, el Kyubi le cura las heridas, pero es peligroso aun así el moverse—dice el pelirrojo—

Hay que encontrarlo rápido—dice Sasuke—

En ese momento ambos sienten una gran fuerza.

Ese baka esta usando el poder de Kyubi, puede salirse de control—dice el Uchiha—

Hay que detenerlo—dice Gaara—

Entonces ambos se dirigen hacia, la dirección en donde se encuentra Naruto y ven a Naruto enfrente de un ejército de clones, quienes tienen liberadas 3 colas.

¿Qué esta haciendo?—dice el Kazekage—

Esta entrenando es un entrenamiento especial, que tan solo el puede realizar, en donde toda la experiencia la reúne de sus clones, ahora el mismo esta peleando contra sus clones que usan el poder de Kyubi—dice Sasuke—

Entonces ven que se acerca rápidamente, un clon hacia Naruto lanzándole un golpe hacia la cara, y este Naruto lo esquiva pero de repente, el chakra de Kyubi se separa sujetándolo del cuello.

¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!—dice Gaara—

Espera esto no es nada para el—dice Sasuke—

Entonces desaparece Naruto mostrando que es un reemplazo, y aparece golpeándolo, de enfrente desapareciendo el clon.

Entonces de la tierra salen varias manos de Kyubi rodeándolo, y todas atacan al mismo tiempo, a Naruto entonces las manos desaparecen y no hay nada en el lugar del ataque, entonces aparece el rubio de repente enfrente de un clon golpeándolo, después desaparece y aparece detrás de otro clon golpeándolo con una patada, después atacan 2 clones y este Naruto se agacha agarrando a uno y arrojándolo hacia el otro.

Puede moverse así en ese estado tiene una gran resistencia—dice Gaara—

Pero no puede durar mucho tiempo—dice Sasuke—

Entonces todos los clones se lanzan hacia Naruto, y sobre todo sacando manos de Kyubi tantas como el ojo pueda ver, entonces Naruto desaparece como rayo, y todos los clones caen al piso y desaparecen dejando una gran nube de humo, entonces este Naruto cae al piso del cansancio y de repente ve un clon detrás de el que lo va a atacar, pero este Gaara lo protege con la arena, y Sasuke lo elimina con su katana.

¿Qué hacen aquí?—dice Naruto—

Evitando que mueras de una forma estupida—dice el Uchiha guardando su katana—

No estas en condiciones de moverte, ni siquiera puedes contra clones, y estas muy agotado—dice el Kazekage—

Ustedes no estaban enfrente de el, su chakra es bastante grande y tiene una gran habilidad, y tengo que rescatar a Hinata chan, tengo que superar mis limites—dice el rubio—

Lo único que estas haciendo es morir lentamente—dice el pelirrojo—

Apenas puedes mantenerte de pie, aparte crees que a Hinata le gustaría saber que estas exponiendo tu vida así, si mueres lo único que harás es fallar en tu objetivo, y sobre todo entristecer a Hinata, también hice entristecer a Sakura cuando me fui con Orochimaru, en tu caso seria peor—dice Sasuke—

Te rescate de la oscuridad hace tiempo, ahora tu me ayudas, en el momento en que fui nombrado Hokage me sentía el mas poderoso, pero mi encuentro con Shi me sentí impotente al ser derrotado rápidamente, le falle a Hinata chan el protegerla, por eso me tengo que hacer mas fuerte—dice Naruto levantándose—

Recuerda lo que es importante para ti, no estas solo nosotros estamos contigo—dice Gaara—

Tienes razón—dice el rubio cayendo al piso de cansancio—

Hi… Hinata—murmura el rubio antes de quedarse inconciente—

Bien hay que llevarlo de regreso a que repose—dice el pelirrojo—

Al menos sabemos que ya no escapara, a recordado lo que es mas importante para el—dice Sasuke—

Hai—dice Gaara—

Entonces este Gaara con la arena levanta a naruto y ambos Shinobis se lo llevan al hospital, mientras tanto en el castillo de Shi.

Apenas es el primer día para que vengan esos sujetos—dice San—

Ten paciencia ya podrás usar la Samehada que te dio Shi sama—dice Roku—

Ya deseo usar esta espada contra mis enemigos y verlos sufrir—dice San—

Tan impaciente como siempre—dice Ichi—

Entonces ambos Shinobis voltean hacia atrás a ver al nuevo poseedor del Shukaku.

Ya sabes que ansió probar mis armas—dice San—

Desde que te conozco haz sido así—dice el ninja del turbante—

Supongo que tienes algo que decirnos casi siempre estas entrenando—dice el ninja de colores brillantes—

Shi sama nos deja salir del castillo, pero tenemos que volver el tercer día, para dar la bienvenida a nuestros invitados—dice Ichi—

¡Que gran noticia!—dice Ni—

Entonces cae del techo, cayendo de pie.

Podré irme de aquí a ver las maravillas de este mundo—dice Ni—

Entonces se va corriendo.

Ahí va a perder el tiempo—dice Roku—

Cada quien usa el tiempo como quiere—dice Ichi—

Yo me voy de aquí también tengo que probar a Samehada—dice el ninja mas alto—

Te acompaño también quiero algo de acción—dice el ninja de pelo dorado—

Entonces este Ichi ve como sus compañeros se retiran.

Al parecer la mayoría se va—dice Yon—

También me retiro yo—dice Ichi—

Bien la mayoría se ha ido como es este Ni, San, Go, Roku, Hachi y también Ichi, lo que no saben es que se tornara algo interesante en este castillo—dice el castaño—

En otra parte del castillo este Shi se encontraba en su cuarto, el cual es muy grande con una gran cama, una gran ventana al exterior, tiene un gran librero repleto de libros, en una mesa había un jarrón con flores, y este Shi se encontraba sentado en una silla viendo por la ventana.

En ese momento se escucha que tocan a la puerta.

Adelante—contesta Shi—

Entonces entra esta Nana a la habitación.

Shi kun la mayoría ya se ha retirado, del castillo—dice Nana—

¿Quiénes quedan?—dice el chico de ojos rojos—

Nada mas Yon kun, tu y yo—dice la castaña—

Bien Yon se lleva bien contigo, así que no hará nada—dice el peliblanco—

Hai, si me disculpas voy a ver a Hinata chan—dice Nana—

Bien, no tengas piedad con ella en tu pelea—dice Shi—

Ella lo sabe muy bien tiene que pelear enserio—dice la castaña sonriendo—

Entonces esta Nana se retira del cuarto.

¿Por qué siento bastante agradable cuando estoy con ella?—dice Shi—

Mientras en otra parte de la Mansión en el cuarto de Hinata, ella se encontraba en la cama acostada, pensando que hoy tenia una importante pelea.

"(Tendré que pelear con todo, y después podré regresar a Konoha con Naruto kun)"—piensa Hinata—

En ese momento se levanta y ve enfrente de su cama a un gato negro con una raya de pelo blanca que pasa por su cabeza.

Es muy bonito, no imaginaba que hubiera mascotas en este castillo—dice Hinata mientras lo levanta—

Entonces empieza a abrazar al gato cerca de su pecho y el gato ronronea.

Eres muy bonito y con un pelo muy suave y brillante—dice Hinata—

En ese momento entra Nana a la habitación.

Bien a lle… ¡QUE HACES!—dice Nana—

Este gato estaba en la habitación, al parecer a logrado llegar hasta aquí—dice la chica de ojos plateados—

¡DAMELO!—dice Nana—

¿Qué tiene este gato?—dice Hinata—

Es la mascota de Shi kun y se molesta si lo tocan—dice la castaña—

En ese caso toma—dice Hinata dándole el gato—

Ahora vuelvo—dice Nana saliendo de la habitación—

¿Debe ser un gato muy especial?—dice la Hyuuga—

Afuera de la habitación alejándose este Nana va hacia la ventana, y viendo al gato a los ojos.

Eres un maldito pervertido será mejor que te vayas y no vuelvas, hasta el tercer día, si quieres vivir—dice Nana mirándolo con una mirada asesina—

Miau—dice el gato con una gota de sudor—

¡VETE!—dice Nana arrojando al gato por la ventana, cayendo al agua—

Entonces el gato logra salir del agua pisando tierra.

Demonios fue poco tiempo pero me gusto mucho—dice el gato—

Entonces comienza a emanar chakra de su cuerpo encerrándolo en una esfera y después desaparece el chakra mostrando a Ni.

No hay muchas mujeres que lleguen al castillo y justamente, Shi sama trae a una de muy buena figura, pero Nana chan llego en ese momento, aunque le agradezco el consejo de ser gato a mi autor favorito—dice Ni—

----------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------

Aparece por un pueblo este Ni caminando con muchas heridas.

Me atraparon otra vez, espiando en los baños termales—dice Ni—

Déjame adivinar te golpearon las chicas de los baños termales—dice una persona—

Entonces este Ni voltea a ver a la persona.

Debes de saber sobre espionaje, las mujeres son muy violentas, si te llegan a descubrir—dice Ni—

Yo conozco a una que casi me mata, al espiarla—dice la persona—

¿Qué tanto sabes de mujeres?—dice Ni—

Para poder escribir mi novela Icha Icha paradise y comprender la violencia es mucho pero aun así, tengo que buscar nuevo material—dice la persona—

¡¿Usted es Jiraiya sama?!—dice Ni—

Veo que mi novela se esta haciendo mas famosa—dice el sannin—

¿Puede ayudarme?—dice Ni—

¿En que puedo ayudarte?—dice Jiraiya—

E escuchado de sus hazañas, y quiero que me ayude para espiar en los baños a las mujeres—dice Ni—

Me tomaría mucho tiempo ayudarte, pero haré algo rápido, ¿En que te especializas como ninja?—dice Jiraiya—

Bueno e desarrollado una técnica que cambia mi cuerpo, completamente solo que no esta perfecta—dice Ni—

Porque no trabajas en esa técnica y la usas para espiar a la mujeres, cambiando a un gato a las mujeres les gustan los gatos—dice Jiraiya—

Que buena idea gracias Jiraiya Sama—dice Ni—

Bien me voy se supone que tengo que entrenar a mi alumno, el cual lo deje entrenando en el bosque, pero antes toma te regalo una copia de mi libro Icha Icha paradise—dice Jiraiya—

Entonces este Ni ve como el sannin se aleja.

(Esto sucede en los 2 años y medio de entrenamiento de Naruto)

--------------------------Fin del flashback----------------------------------------

Desde ese me prepare convirtiéndome en un gran espía—dice Ni—

Mientras devuelta a la Mansión en el cuarto donde esta Hinata.

Bien casi todos se han ido del castillo, nada mas quedamos tu, Shi kun, Yon kun y yo, en ese closet hay ropa para toda ocasión, por si encuentras algo con que sentirte mas cómoda—dice Nana—

Entonces Hinata se cambia de ropa y trae puesto un pantalon negro, con una camisa negro de manga larga que en el cuello que esta en forma de "V" trae malla, tiene puesto arriba de la camisa una chaqueta color roja abierta.

Supongo que ahora estas más cómoda, toma esto—dice Nana—

Entonces le da la bolsa de shurikens y de kunais y Hinata se las pone en los lugares correspondientes.

Si vamos a pelear será en condiciones normales—dice Nana—

Arigato, Nana chan eres una buena persona—dice Hinata—

Vamos no es para tanto ahora ponte esta venda en los ojos, no puedo dejar que veas el lugar—dice la castaña—

Entonces Hinata se pone la venda y Nana la conduce por un largo camino, hasta que se detiene.

Ahora puedes quitarte la venda—dice la pianista—

Entonces Hinata ve un gran jardín de espacio abierto, y con un gran lago y rodeado por árboles.

Este será nuestro lugar de pelea, la única condición es que gana quien ya no pueda, más y también supongo que no tengo que decírtelo pero espero que peles con toda tu fuerza—dice Nana—

Lo se muy bien te agradezco esta oportunidad, pero estate lista—dice Hinata—

Entonces Hinata se pone en posición de pelea y este Nana observa en ella una gran determinación, entonces ella separa un poco la pierna izquierda hacia atrás y levanta un brazo hacia enfrente y el otro lo mantiene atrás con los puños cerrados, y ambas se quedan en esas posiciones viéndose una a la otra.

"(Tengo que estar atenta a sus movimientos)"—piensa Hinata—

Entonces en ese momento Nana desaparece rápidamente.

"(¿Por donde?... ¡enfrente!)"—Piensa Hinata—

Entonces Nana aparece enfrente y ataca con una patada que Hinata esquiva agachándose.

No esta nada mal—dice la castaña—

Ahora es mi turno—dice la Hyuuga—

Entonces esta Hinata se aleja hacia atrás, cierra los ojos y empieza a hacer sellos.

¡Byakugan!—dice Hinata—

"(¿Qué es eso?)"—Piensa Nana—

Entonces Hinata aparece rápidamente enfrente de Nana y lanza un golpe de Juuken hacia el estomago, pero la castaña lo desvía con su mano luego, con su otra mano la Hyuuga ataca y esta Nana la desvía también con su otra mano, esta Hinata se agacha y tira una patada hacia las piernas de la pianista pero esta la esquiva saltando hacia atrás.

"(Es bastante rápida si me descuido tendré problemas)"—piensa la castaña—

Entonces esta Nana se dirige hacia Hinata de frente y esta arroja un golpe con Juuken, y la castaña desaparece en ese momento, aparece a la izquierda de la chica de pelo azul y ella se hace hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, entonces Nana golpea fuertemente en el estomago descubriendo que es un reemplazo.

Estuve cerca—dice Nana—

En ese momento esta Nana siente un golpe de Juuken por atrás, golpe que la aleja un poco y voltea a ver a Hinata.

"(No la sentí venir parece que aumenta cada vez mas la velocidad, y además es muy buena en Taijutsu pero ese golpe daño mi cuerpo por dentro, es muy peligroso)"—piensa la castaña—

"(Este no puede ser su nivel, tendré que acabarla antes de que se vuelva peligrosa)"—piensa la chica de pelo azulado—

Entonces esta Hinata se aproxima hacia Nana a gran velocidad.

Aquí vie… --dice Nana siendo golpeada en ese momento en el estomago—

Entonces Hinata golpea a Nana otra vez en el estomago, después en el corazón, después la golpea en la barbilla levantándola, se da la vuelta Hinata y con las 2 manos juntas abierta como si fuera un Hadoken pero extendidas, la golpea en el pecho mandándola al agua, y esta Nana logra caer parada sobre el agua.

Tiene buena resistencia—dice Hinata—

Me a dañado gravemente—dice la Kunoichi mientras vomita sangre—

Entonces de repente esta Hinata comienza a formar sellos rápidamente.

**¡Mi (recoger)!**—dice la Hyuuga—

Entonces del agua sale un pequeño dragón de agua que golpea a Nana haciéndola retroceder y ve que el dragón no se ha desintegrado y continúa moviéndose por el lago.

"(¿Por qué no desaparece el dragón? Y aun continua haciendo sellos)"—piensa la castaña—

**¡Ashitare (final)!**—dice Hinata—

Entonces sale otro dragón de agua también pequeño, pero este se fusiona con el primero haciéndolo, mas grande y golpeando una vez mas a Nana.

"(Se fusionaron entonces seguro que hay mas)"—piensa la pianista—

Entonces esta Nana intenta alejarse, pero Hinata continúa haciendo sellos más rápidamente.

**¡Nakago (concentración)!... ¡Soi (acercarse)!... ¡Tomo (desagradable)!...** –dice la Hyuuga—

Entonces salen 3 dragones mas cada uno golpea a Nana y luego se fusionen con los otro 2 haciendo que el dragón crezca de tamaño de rapidez y de fuerza.

"(Es demasiado rápido no puedo esquivarlo)"—piensa Nana—

Entonces Hinata termina de hacer otros sellos.

**¡Amiboshi (llegar a extremos)!** –Dice Hinata—

Entonces sale otro dragón golpeando a Nana, fusionándose con los anteriores y volviendo a golpearla.

**¡Suboshi (Batalla)!**—dice Hinata—

Entonces sale un dragón más que golpea a Nana elevándola hacia el cielo y esta Hinata ejecuta un par de sellos más, haciendo que el último dragón se junte con los demás.

**¡Suiton, Seiryu (Seiryu es uno de los 4 mounstros divinos de la mitologia japonesa que protege uno de los puntos cardinales, los anteriores eran cada una de las estrellas de Seiryu)!**—dice la Hyuuga—

Entonces el gran dragón sale sube mas arriba que Nana y luego baja abriendo la boca, y atrapando a Nana dentro de el y estrellándola contra un árbol que derrumba.

Creo que es el final—dice Hinata—

Aun no acaba esto—dice Nana levantándose—

Eres bastante resistente—dice Hinata viéndola—

Es cierto tus técnicas son fuertes se ve, que has entrenado muy fuertemente y tu control del Suiton también, pero no te dejare ir Shi kun confía en mi y eso me da fuerzas, el día en que me dejo a cargo del castillo ese día estuve feliz al saber que confía plenamente en mi—dice Nana—

------------------------------flashback--------------------------------------------

Se encuentra este Shi con Nana en otro de los jardines del castillo, en donde esta rodeado de hermosas flores.

Nana me iré a Konoha a continuar con mi plan, Ichi y Hachi me acompañaran, así que te dejo a cargo del castillo—dice Shi—

E… estas seguro Shi kun, por que no se lo dejas a alguien mejor como Roku es mayor que yo y puede manejar mejor esto—dice la castaña—

Eres en quien mas confió Nana se que Roku es el mas grande y el cree que por ser mayor tiene mas experiencia, pero eso es mentira el me sigue ya que ha visto que estoy mas capacitado que nada, pero el cree que debería ser el segundo al mando, la edad no define quien es mas sabio, es quien esta mas capacitado—dice Shi—

Pe… pero—dice Nana inseguramente—

Vez ese grupo de flores—dice el dios de la muerte señalando un grupo de flores—

Hai—dice Nana—

En ese grupo esa flor abierta—dice Shi—

¿Eso que tiene que ver?—dice la castaña—

Esa flor fue la ultima en florecer de ese grupo es la mas joven, pero es la mas fuerte esa flor es como tu, ya que en temprana esta en un gran esplendor a veces los mas jóvenes, están mas preparados que los viejos—dice Shi—

Comprendo lo que dices, me encargare de todo en tu ausencia, demostrare a los demás que soy capaz no te preocupes—dice la pianista—

Lo único que es diferente de ti a esa flor, es que tú eres mas bella—dice Shi retirándose el lugar—

Di… ¿dijo que soy bella?—dice Nana—

-------------------------------fin del flashback-----------------------------------

No decepcionare a Shi kun—dice Nana—

Entonces Nana comienza a expulsar una gran cantidad de Chakra de su cuerpo.

Es una gran cantidad de chakra, bastante poderosa, tengo que atacar primero—dice Hinata—

Entonces Hinata rápidamente aparece enfrente de Nana, intentándola golpear con su Juuken pero no puede ya que en el brazo de la subordinada de shi aparece un escudo de arcilla.

¿Qué es esto?—dice Hinata—

Ahora es mi turno—dice Nana—

Entonces esta golpea a Hinata en el estomago, seguido de otro golpe y después se agacha dándole una patada, levantándola por los aires, salta la castaña, sujetándola de los brazos arrojándola hacia el suelo.

Yo también estoy peleando enserio—dice Nana—

Entonces esta Hinata comienza a levantarse viendo que los brazos de Nana esta la piel de color azul.

Tus brazos cambiaron de color ¿que clase de técnica es esa?—dice Hinata—

Te lo explicare, como sabrás este Shi kun se apodero de los bijuus, que tenia Akatsuki en su poder, y el poder de esos bijuus los encerró en nosotros sus subordinados, con una técnica de sellado especial, que nos permite tomar el control de todo su poder, pero aun así tenemos los rasgos de bijuus, al tenerlos encerrados el mío es el menos notorio—dice la castaña mientras se quita un guante—

Entonces tus manos están en un color azul, para que no lo vea el enemigo—dice Hinata—

Así es pero conforme use mas el poder del bijuu se expande el color por mi cuerpo, claro que no es permanente—dice Nana mientras se vuelve a poner el guante—

Entonces tu bijuu es Kaku el de 7 colas—dice Hinata—

Pareces conocer habilidades de los bijuus—dice la castaña—

Un poco todos los bijuus tienen habilidades con las que atacan, en tu caso es la arcilla que usaste para defenderte, de mi ataque así que tiene que venir de tus bolsas la arcilla, pero sin la arcilla no podrás usar esas técnicas—dice la Hyuuga—

Si conoces esa habilidad entonces esto será muy interesante—dice Nana—

Entonces esta Hinata se lanza una vez mas al ataque, y empieza a golpear con Juuken a Nana pero la arcilla aparece donde golpea, evitando el ataque.

Esto es inútil tienes que tener una mejor estrategia—dice la castaña—

Entonces desvía el golpe de Hinata, y esta Nana la golpea, y luego le da una patada alejándola y cayendo al piso.

No podrás golpearme fácilmente, y aparte también poseo esta habilidad—dice Nana formando un sello—

Entonces esta Hinata se levanta y de repente en donde la golpeo salen pequeñas explosiones dañándola.

También puedes hacerla explotar, como Deidara aunque la habilidad de Deidara el la desarrollo—dice Hinata—

Estas en lo correcto, solo que yo puedo controlara de otras maneras, ahora este será el golpea final—dice Nana comenzando a hacer sellos—

Entonces empieza a emanar chakra de su cuerpo formando una cola con el chakra de Kaku y empieza a salir arcilla de las bolsas en donde tiene los Shurikens y Kunais, y se dirige hacia el cielo.

**¡Lluvia explosiva!**—dice Nana—

Entonces ve Hinata que es en una gran área, la lluvia que va a caer sobre ella y esta Nana observa como Hinata se queda parada en el mismo lugar.

"(¿Acaso no piensa esquivarla?)"—Piensa Nana—

Entonces ve que Hinata extiende los brazos y en las palmas ve chakra concentrado.

"(¿Qué es eso?)"—Dice Nana—

**¡Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou! (Guardian Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand) **–dice Hinata—

Entonces Nana ve que la lluvia cae haciendo múltiples explosiones, en el lugar donde esta Hinata y al disiparse el humo ve a Hinata sin ningún daño.

¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué técnica fue esa?—dice Nana—

Es una técnica especial que yo cree hace tiempo—dice Hinata—

Al parecer es una gran defensa—dice la castaña—

Te haz quedado sin arcilla—dice la chica de ojos plateados—

Entonces Hinata se acerca hacia Nana y comienza a lanzar golpes de Juuken a puntos vitales, y esta Nana esquivándolos.

"(Pensé que no soportaría más pero al parecer, esta aun en muy buena condición, caí en su trampa al usar toda mi arcilla, pero aun puedo hacer mas)"—piensa Nana—

Entonces esta Hinata ve por su Byakugan que esta creciendo su chakra formando una segunda cola, y también extendiendo el color azul, y siente como la agilidad de la castaña cambia, esquivando sus ataques con mayor facilidad, entonces desvía su ataque hacia abajo haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, y la jichiruki la golpea en el estomago, seguido de un uppercut, levantando su pierna y golpeándola con fuerza hacia el suelo provocando un hoyo y haciendo que escupa sangre Hinata.

Creo que ya fue suficiente, no conozco a nadie que pueda pasar de la segunda cola—dice Nana mientras desvanece el chakra que la rodeaba y el color azul desaparece—

Iré por medicina para curarla—dice la pianista y empieza a caminar dándole la espalda a Hinata—

¿A dónde vas?—dice Hinata—

Entonces esta Nana se voltea y ve a Hinata quien aun se levanta después del gran golpe y sobre todo sangrando.

¿Cómo es que aun puedes mantenerte en pie?—dice Nana—

Es porque soy igual a ti ya te lo dije volveré con Naruto kun aunque no este aquí físicamente, puedo sentir que me esta apoyando, el siempre esta conmigo aun en los momento mas difíciles, como la vez en donde demostré ante todo el clan que podía ocuparme de el—dice Hinata—

----------------------------flashback----------------------------------------------

Se encuentra Hinata en la puerta principal de la Mansión Hyuuga.

Ya es el momento—dice Hinata—

Entonces se abre la puerta y ve que esta Neji.

Ya es hora Hinata sama, te están esperando—dice Neji—

Hai—dice Hinata—

Entonces entra esta Hinata acompañada de Neji a un dojo en donde se encuentra el Clan Hyuuga reunido, en donde al entrar hasta el fondo se encuentra Hyuuga Hiashi y a la derecha de el esta Hanabi.

Hinata hoy será el día en que se decidirá si tomaras el liderazgo del clan o tu hermana como dije hace tiempo ya que perdiste una pelea contra ella, esta Hanabi me pidió que te diera una oportunidad de demostrar si haz cambiado, así que tendrás una pelea contra mi—dice Hiashi—

Estoy lista padre—dice Hinata—

Bien—dice Hiashi—

Entonces ambos Hyuuga con el Byakuga activado se ponen en posición de pelea y comienzan a pelear, mostrando una pelea de alto nivel.

No esta mal Hinata pero aun te falta—dice Hiashi—

Entonces golpea a Hinata con Juuken en el corazón haciendo que caiga al piso.

Si no puedes derrotarme entonces, no puedes tomar la cabeza—dice Hiashi—

Entonces este Hiashi se da la vuelta caminando hacia su lugar, y de repente se abre la puerta del lugar en donde todos ven que llega Naruto.

Tu que haces aquí, este no es asunto tuyo—dice Hiashi volteando a ver a Naruto—

¡Hinata levántate tu puedes ganarle!—dice Naruto—

Tu que sabes de ella esta en sus limites no puede continuar—dice Hiashi—

Tu eres el que se equivoca ella puede derrotarte, es mas fuerte que cualquiera que ustedes, ella tiene a diferencia de ustedes un gran espíritu—dice Naruto—

Vete de aquí este no es asunto tuyo—dice Hiashi—

Padre continuemos—dice Hinata poniéndose de pie—

¿Aun puedes ponerte de pie?—dice Hiashi—

Naruto kun me esta apoyando, no puedo perder te derrotare, no retirare mis palabras este es mi camino del ninja—dice Hinata—

Este Hiashi observa en Hinata una gran determinación.

¡Tu puedes hermana!—grita Hanabi—

¡Hinata sama, demuéstrale quien eres!—dice Neji—

¡Vamos Hinata, demuéstrale que haz cambiado demuéstrale la gran Kunoichi que eres!—dice Naruto—

"(Este chico desde que el llego veo a Hinata, con nuevas fuerzas, es mas fuerte que antes, el tiene una gran influencia en Hinata)"—piensa Hiashi—

Entonces esta Hinata empieza a hacer sello y empieza a salir, agua en el lugar.

"(¿Cómo es posible que pueda sacar agua en un cuarto donde no hay? Domina en un gran nivel el Suiton)"—piensa Hiashi—

Entonces el agua comienza a rodear las manos de Hinata.

"(¿Qué técnica es esa?)"—piensa Hiashi—

Entonces Hiashi cambia de posición a la del **Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand), **y comienza a atacar y esta Hinata esquiva todos los golpes.

"(Lo esta esquivando)"—piensa Hiashi—

Entonces en el último golpe Hinata se agacha para esquivarlo y junta sus manos, abiertas y golpea en el pecho a su padre y entonces este Hiashi por el impacto sale disparado rompiendo la pared sacándolo al exterior, dejando sin creerlo a los demás por el potente ataque que acaba de hacer Hinata.

¡Lo lograste Hinata!—dice Naruto corriendo hacia ella—

Entonces Hinata cae hacia atrás y este Naruto la atrapa en sus brazos.

Hinata eres grandiosa, lograste ejecutar esa técnica—dice Naruto—

Me costo hacerlo, pero tu me diste las fuerzas Naruto kun—dice Hinata—

No tu eres la que creo la técnica—dice naruto sonrojado—

Naruto kun me alegra que estés aquí—dice Hinata—

Siempre estaré a tu lado—dice Naruto—

Ahora podré ayudar a Neji ni san—dice Hinata—

Ambos lo haremos, ya que Tsunade me ha nombrado Hokage—dice Naruto con una sonrisa—

Me alegro por ti—dice Hinata sonrojada—

-------------------------------fin del flashback-----------------------------------

Siempre me a apoyado me volví fuerte gracias a el—dice Hinata—

"(Ese chico en verdad cuando habla de el siento una gran fuerza, el la reanima este es un gran amor que siente ella hacia el, es uno de los pocos amores verdaderos)"—piensa Nana—

Entonces el agua del lago comienza a moverse saliendo agua rodeando las manos de Hinata.

"(Esta técnica combina mi Juuken con el Suiton, uniendo las fuerzas)" te derrotare—dice Hinata—

¿Qué técnica es esa?—dice Nana—

**¡Técnica secreta, gran corriente de chakra!**—dice la Hyuuga—

Entonces esta Hinata se lanza hacia Nana, y esta Nana la ataca con un golpe, la Hyuuga se agacha, y de repente golpea con el ataque el suelo, destrozando el suelo provocando un gran cráter que se siente en todo el castillo.

¿Qué paso? Mi cuerpo se movió solo—dice Hinata confundida—

Los siento esto es jaque mate—dice Nana—

Entonces esta Hinata sale volando por los cielos y de repente cae rápidamente y es azotada fuertemente.

Me obligaste a usar el principio de mis mejores técnicas—dice Nana—

Entonces esta Hinata levanta la cabeza, viendo hacia Nana y concentrándose ve en sus manos de sus dedos unos hilos.

"(Redujo su chakra tan finamente, que engaño a mi Byakugan, en verdad es una de las más fuertes Kunoichis que e conocido)"—piensa la chica de ojos plateados—

Eres realmente fuerte Hinata chan, haz sido mi mejor oponente—dice Nana viéndola—

Naruto kun—murmura Hinata quedando inconciente—

En verdad si no hubiera pensado rápido y desviado tu ataque habría recibido esa gran presión, de tu ataque que dañaría mi cuerpo gravemente, y se hubiera prolongado la pelea y no sabríamos quien ganaría, una de las 2 hubiera muerto de seguro, no ganaste pero aun así te ayudare cuando llegue Naruto a verlo, tu amor están grande como tu fuerza lo e visto en esta batalla—dice Nana—

Entonces esta Nana levanta a Hinata, pero le cuesta trabajo ya que ella también esta débil.

¿Necesitas ayuda?—dice Yon saliendo de entre los árboles—

Estuviste viendo toda la pelea verdad—dice Nana—

Hai, fue en verdad espectacular, permíteme ayudarte—dice Yon levantando a Hinata—

Hay que curar sus heridas—dice Nana—

¿Y las tuyas?—dice yon—

Las mías no son tan graves, ella me preocupa mas—dice Nana—

Si ella es así de fuerte entonces en Konoha debe de haber más gente fuerte—dice Yon—

Es cierto pero ella tiene un gran espíritu de batalla, y una gran persona que lo acompaña—dice Nana—

Bueno primero que nada lamento la tardanza se que tardo este capitulo mas de un mes, pero es que me quede sin computadora por ese tiempo y aparte estaba en exámenes, así que por eso tarde pero aquí esta finalmente, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y por favor dejen sus reviews.

Gaara frex: se ve que en verdad te gusta la historia con tanto review que me enviaste, aquí esta finalmente el fic y bueno ya hay acción solo que te pido un favor, nada mas con un review es suficiente se que tengo que continuar la historia, sobre la historia de Naruto bueno agradezco la oferta pero no acepto yo tengo pensados otros proyectos, y quiero concentrarme mas en ellos, tal vez algún día pueda hacer un fic junto contigo.

Kamy-chan: lo siento por la tardanza aquí esta el capitulo, espero que te guste pero como dije me quede sin computadora y estaba en exámenes.

HyuugaKarlos: Bueno por tu review se que no te gusto la historia y se que es principalmente por la escritura, quien sabe si leas esto, pero aunque no fue un review aun así te doy las gracias, ya que si no me hubieras dicho y aparte un amigo que también me lo dijo, ciertos puntos como el que uso mucho "este" y es cierto pero esas cosas se van arreglando y se muestra una mejor redacción en la historia, lamento que la historia se te haga aburrida pero bueno no a todos les tiene que gustar también, sobre los momento los haré mas inspirados, pero también me tengo que centrarme en lo que pasa alrededor ya que es un fic de acción también y por eso no los realizo tan largos, pero la calidad es la que ve a mejorar.


	10. Chapter 10

"**Un nuevo enemigo Amenaza Konoha"**

**Capitulo 9**

**El día a llegado las hojas y la arena se mueven**

"(Esto es un pensamiento del personaje)"

(Esto es una nota del autor)

En el capitulo anterior vemos la pelea de Hinata contra Nana, la cual cada una dio sorpresas en la batalla, y ya han pasado los 3 días de espera que dio Shi y esta Nana se encuentra en junto con Hinata, quitándole una venda de la cabeza.

Bien esta es la ultima—dice la castaña quitándole la venda de la cabeza a la Hyuuga—

Arigato, Nana chan ¿Cómo estas de tus heridas?—dice Hinata—

Ya estoy curada, no te preocupes yo tengo el poder de un bijuu que hace que mis heridas sanen rápidamente—dice Nana—

Es cierto, pero no dependes del chakra de tu bijuu en batallas lo observe en nuestra batalla, observe como de tus dedos salía chakra propio—dice la Hyuuga—

Lo que viste fueron hilos de chakra ya experimentaste mis habilidades, pero tengo que admitir, que tu también tienes una gran fuerza realmente la técnica de los dragones, fue sorprendente y pero aun tengo una duda ¿Qué técnica fue esa ultima?—dice la castaña con cara de curiosidad—

Es una técnica que cree que junta el poder de mi Juuken con el poder del Suiton, lo que hace es expandir en daño de mi Juuken ya que, como sentiste, golpeaba tus órganos internos, dañando un área, pero con el agua que rodea mis manos creo un flujo con el cual el daño de Juuken se expande por el cuerpo—dice la chica de ojos perla—

¡Sorprendente!, "(Que bueno que la desvié hubiera estado en un grave problema)"—dice Nana—

Hoy comenzara se enviara el mensaje verdad—dice Hinata con una mirada de preocupación—

Estas preocupada por lo que pueda pasar, seré sincera contigo veras no solo Naruto llegara, si no que este Shi kun le dijo que viniera con otras 8 personas, como te imaginaras habrá batallas en este castillo y ninguno de nosotros, somos fáciles de vencer—dice la pianista—

Entonces en este lugar habrá sangre sin duda…, me podrías decir ¿Cuáles son sus objetivos? Para que haya retado dando la oportunidad a Naruto kun, de venir aquí sin tener que buscarlo, es que debe tener algo que ver y también tengo la pregunta de ¿Cuál es mi papel para el?—dice la Hyuuga viendo a la castaña—

Veo que lo haz pensado muy bien, nada mas conozco el objetivo de Shi kun pero tu papel no es muy grande, lo de permitir que Naruto venga es por la hospitalidad, que le mostró aun siendo extraño y apenas conocerlo, le permitió estar en su casa, eso es algo que Shi kun no creería ver—dice Nana—

Ya veo, pero ¿Cuál es su objetivo?—dice Hinata—

Te lo contare—dice Nana—

Mientras en otra parte un tanto lejos del castillo se encuentra este Go, enfrente de una tumba que tiene unas flores, y el se encuentra tocando su flauta y de repente deja de tocarla.

Tengo que irme, espero que te haya gustado la música, era la que mas te gustaba, aun recuerdo lo bien que la pasábamos, nos veremos después—dice Go alejándose de la tumba—

En el camino de regreso se aparece Ni en forma de gato y se transforma a su forma humana.

Sabia que te encontraría aquí, siempre vas a visitar esa tumba, Go kun—dice Ni—

Me conoces bien yo perdí a la persona mas preciada para mi, pero se que algún día volverá, confió en Shi sama—dice el ninja pelirrojo—

Vamos juntos de vuelta al castillo, es triste caminar de regreso solo, de seguro ya están ahí Roku y San siempre son de los que llegan antes de tiempo—dice el ninja pervertido—

Es típico de ellos… sabes desde que te conozco haz sonreído, pensé que habías vivido, una vida pacifica, pero después de contarme la verdad, te hice aquella pregunta—dice el flautista—

Claro que la recuerdo, no tengo mala memoria—dice Ni con una sonrisa—

Te vuelvo a hacer la pregunta, para ver si me respondes de una vez ¿Cómo es que una persona que por sus manos corrió la sangre de su familia, pueda sonreír?—dice Go—

Me conoces bien, no es necesario que te responda—dice Ni—

Tienes razón, vamos de vuelta al camino—dice el flautista—

Mientras en otra parte en un laboratorio destruido de Orochimaru al norte, se encuentra este Hachi, buscando un tubo de ensayo, cuando la encuentra sacándola de una caja fuerte que estaba rota.

Bien esta intacta la ultima muestra de la enzima, e completado mi búsqueda de poder, ahora nada mas esperare el momento indicado, levantare el reino caído—dice Hachi—

Entonces saca una jeringa de su bolsa trasera, succionando el enzima y se lo inyecta en el brazo.

Siento el poder, en verdad es grande, con esto nadie podrá interponerse en mi contra, pero tengo que calmarme y volver al castillo no debo de levantar sospechas—dice el ninja de ojos de serpiente—

De regreso en el castillo de Shi esta Nana termina de decirle el objetivo de Shi a Hinata.

¡¿Cómo puedes apoyar eso?!—dice Hinata—

Se que es algo, que no aprobarías pero yo lo apoyo, con todo mi corazón, y cada uno de los que estamos aquí, creemos en el—dice Nana—

Es extraño a diferencia, de los enemigos que hemos, enfrentado a través del tiempo, siempre podía sentir en ellos, maldad pero en ti no lo siento, eso demuestras que, lo haces por una razón en especial—dice Hinata mostrando una sonrisa a Nana—

"(Al principio no me lo explicaba, pero ahora entiendo porque, Shi kun la trajo)"… Bien tengo que decirte algo mas—dice la castaña—

¿De que se trata?—dice la Hyuuga—

Te permitiré ver a Naruto cuando venga al castillo, pero tendrás que tener mucho cuidado trata de evitar, sospechas entre los demás, también si estas cerca de Shi kun, pero sobre todo cuídate de Hachi, el no me da confianza siempre siento que trama algo—dice la pianista—

Entiendo ya e visto a Hachi, no siento que sea una persona de confiar, a diferencia de Ichi el otro Shinobi con el que iba—dice la chica de ojos color perla—

Ichi y los demás si te descubren nada más, dirán que escapaste y te encerraran con más seguridad y tal vez no tan solo yo te cuide, nada mas hay una persona en la que puedes confiar si tienes problemas, se trata de Yon kun lo distinguirás fácilmente ya que el siempre trae los ojos cerrados, esta descalzo y siempre sonríe es en quien mas confió, es el único que sabe sobre mis sentimientos por Shi kun, seguro que el entenderá esta situación—dice la castaña con una sonrisa—

De nuevo Arigato, Nana chan aun después de que no puedo salir de aquí, me dejaste pelear por mi libertad, perdí pero aun así me das una oportunidad de verlo, eres alguien que no creí ver, normalmente ni me dejarían pelear—dice Hinata—

A sido poco el tiempo pero me conoces muy bien—dice la Kunoichi castaña—

Entonces se escucha en todo el castillo el sonido de campanas al unísono, que lo que significaba es que Shi, quiere ver a todos reunidos.

Me voy, después volveré y te contare el plan lo mas seguro es que sea una ultima junta, para el mensaje que enviara Shi kun—dice Nana—

Sabes que estaré aquí—dice Hinata—

Entonces esta Nana sale de la habitación dejando, sola a Hinata dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto donde se reunían siempre, al llegar ella veía ya a todos reunidos que habían llegado a tiempo, mientras ella tomaba lugar, viendo que enfrente de Shi había una carta, la que suponía que entregaría a Naruto.

Finalmente todos están aquí reunidos, se preguntaran ¿Por qué e hecho esta junta?—dice el alvino—

A decir verdad si tengo curiosidad—dice el ninja pervertido—

Tan curioso como un gato, cuidado que eso te puede matar—dice San—

No me preocupa la muerte—dice Ni—

¡Cállense! Dejen que Shi sama prosiga—dice Roku—

Bien como decía, les contare un cambio de planes, en la segunda fase del plan, nosotros estaremos aquí, mientras Naruto y los que vengan con el estén ocupados, empezaremos la parte 2-b—dice Shi—

¿Pero se supone que estaríamos en ella?—dice Ichi—

Es mejor adelantar, el paso de lo que hagamos así tomaremos por sorpresa, al enemigo—dice el chico de ojos rojos—

Tiene lógica, supongo que usara su habilidad de traer a la vida, a los muertos para que lleven acabo el plan—dice Yon—

De eso no hay duda, los muertos son muy fáciles de manipular para mí—dice Shi—

Supongo que es todo—dice Go—

Así es, ahora frente a ustedes el mensaje será enviado, llegara al anochecer a Konoha—dice Shi—

Entonces el alvino, se muerde el dedo sacando sangre, pone un poco de sangre en su mano derecha, comenzando a formar sellos, usando el "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" (Técnica de invocación), saliendo un cuervo con un negro tan oscuro como la noche y unos ojos color sangre, el cual con su pico, agarra la carta, y emprende vuelo saliendo por una ventana que se encuentra en la parte superior.

Ya no hay marcha atrás, me alegra ver que todos ustedes están conmigo—dice el alvino—

Siempre estaremos con usted—dicen al Unísono—

"(Tan solo es cuestión de tiempo, para dejar esto)"—piensa Hachi—

Entonces todos se empiezan a retirar, del cuarto dejando, solo a Shi pero este nota que Nana aun sigue ahí.

¿Qué pasa Nana?—dice Shi—

Empezaras la destrucción, antes de tiempo, ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?—dice Nana—

No es por nada en especial, simplemente es una mejor estrategia—dice el Shinigami—

Entiendo, pero es algo raro que tomaras una decisión así, creí que querías darle una oportunidad a Naruto—dice Nana—

No arrojare el ataque cuando llegue, simplemente cuando lo crea necesario, es el comienzo del nuevo mundo—dice Shi—

Bien—dice la castaña—

Si me disculpas quiero, estar un momento a solas, ¿Por qué no descansas?, también debes estar cansada después de cuidar las heridas de Hinata—dice el chico de ojos rojos—

Hai, con permiso—dice Nana saliendo de la habitación—

Momentos después de que sale Nana de la habitación, este Shi se tira al piso, agarrándose la cabeza.

Otra vez esas visiones, ¿Qué significa ese lugar, que veo borroso?—se pregunta el alvino—

Mientras en Konoha, este Naruto se encuentra, en su oficina de Hokage, ya que ya habían pasado los 3 días.

"(¿Qué haré? Recuerdo que Shi me dijo que trajera, a ocho personas mas conmigo, pero se que trama algo, para los demás solo que no pienso poner en peligro la vida de los demás)"—piensa Naruto—

Entonces este Konohamaru, habré la puerta, asomando la cabeza por ella.

Naruto nichan, te quieren ver—dice Konohamaru algo nervioso—

Ahorita estoy ocupado, dile que no puedo atender a nadie—dice el rubio—

Pe… pero no es cualquier persona—dice Konohamaru nervioso—

Entonces la puerta es abierta de golpe, mostrando una figura familiar, para Naruto ya que se trataba de Hyuuga Hiashi.

Hi… Hiashi san—dice Naruto un tanto atónito al verlo—

¿De verdad no tienes tiempo para mi?—dice Hiashi—

Konohamaru puedes retirarte, yo mismo me encargo, de el—dice el Hokage—

Claro—dice Konohamaru saliendo de la habitación—

Supongo que viene a hablar sobre Hinata—dice Naruto—

Más bien vengo, a hablar de tu situación—dice el Hyuuga—

¿Por qué desde que lo conozco parece no importarle Hinata chan?—dice el rubio con una expresión de enojo—

Si no me importara mi hija, ¿crees que hubiera aceptado su relación?, Hinata me demostró lo contrario a lo que pensaba sobre ella, que no era digna de ser la cabeza del clan, y mucho menos que pudiera quitar las ramas del Souke y Bouke, ya no es la misma ninja débil que veía de pequeña, a crecido y se convirtió en una gran Kunoichi, de la cual estoy orgullosa—dice Hiashi con su seriedad de siempre—

¿Quiere ayudarme?—dice el Hokage—

Si, quiero ayudarte es lo menos que puedo, hacer por ti y Hinata—dice el Hyuuga—

No es necesario Hiashi san, yo me encargare de traerla de vuelta, se que se siente culpable, por no pensar que en el pasado siempre ver a Hinata como una niña débil, y sobre todo el que ella no tuviera el lazo entre padre e hija, pero ni ella ni yo, le debemos algo, después de todo ella esta feliz que el clan la reconociera, sobre todo que aceptara nuestra relación, nosotros le estamos agradecidos—dice Naruto con una sonrisa—

Supe desde que Hinata era pequeña, que tu eras su inspiración, en ese momento no le di mucha importancia, pero después pasa mucho tiempo contigo, incluso cuando pelee contra ella, observe como le diste fuerzas mostrando que aparte de las técnicas del clan, se especializo en usar técnicas de Suiton, incluso pudo combinarlas con su Taijutsu con el cual me derroto, en ese momento supe que el clan quedaría en buenas manos, creo que tienes razón al no acompañarte, tu estas muy por encima de mis habilidades, al igual que Hinata las nuevas generaciones superan a las viejas—dice el padre de Hinata—

"(Me alegra que entendiera)"—piensa el rubio—

Me retiro, no quiero entretenerte mas, se que Hinata esta en buenas manos—dice Hiashi—

Le prometo que la traeré de vuelta—dice Naruto—

Entonces Hiashi sale de la habitación, mientras en otra parte de Konoha este Sai se encuentra en su casa con Ino.

Ino chan, mañana pienso acompañar a Naruto kun—dice Sai—

¿Te lo a pedido?—dice Ino—

No, yo iré por decisión propia, se que el puede pensar que no quiere ponernos, en peligro después de tanta batallas en el pasado, pero a el le debo mucho, gracias a el pude sonreír nuevamente, el conocer las emociones y también lo que son los lazos—dice Sai—

Es verdad a hecho mucho por nosotros, gracias a el te conocí a ti—dice la rubia con una sonrisa—

Eso nunca lo olvidare si nunca hubiera, tenido esa misión de rescate a Sasuke con el, nunca le hubiera pedido a Danzou sama que me permitieran quedarme, en su equipo forme esos lazos en ese tiempo con ustedes, y gracias a esos lazos decidí ayudarlos en contra de la "raíz"—dice el dibujante—

Es cierto, sabía que tomarías esa decisión después de todo, también Sakura piensa acompañar a Naruto, junto con Sasuke, tu eres mas fuerte que yo al igual que Sasuke, pero soy casi igual a Sakura, me quedare aquí a esperar tu regreso—dice la ninja medico—

Me alegra escuchar eso después de todo, me alegrara verte después de la misión señorita belleza—dice el chico de pelo negro con una sonrisa—

Entonces este Sai ve como se sonroja Ino al decirle ese apodo, que fue el que le dijo la primera vez que se conocieron.

Hay 2 cosas que necesitaras, para la misión—dice Ino—

¿Cuáles son?—dice Sai—

Ino saca de su bolsa de kunais, un pergamino que le entrega a Sai en la mano.

¿Qué es?—dice el artista—

Era muy grande para dártelo todo, pero este pergamino contiene suficiente medicina, para 9 personas, sirve tanto para curar, heridas pequeñas o profundas también, para neutralizar los venenos, es un equipo muy completo, puede que Sakura no pueda curar todo si no tiene estos elementos, también necesitamos medicinas—dice la rubia—

Vaya si que es muy completo el equipo, ¿Cuál es la otro cosa?—dice Sai—

Entonces la rubia se acerca a el, poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas sintiendo la calidez de ellas, y dándole un largo beso, con el cual ambos disfrutan y luego se separan.

Prométeme que volverás con vida—dice la rubia—

Lo prometo, no romperé este promesa antes ti, y esta es mi garantía que cumpliré—dice Sai besando a Ino—

Mientras cae la noche en Konoha y Naruto se encuentra en la entrada, de su casa viendo que ahí, en la entrada se encuentra el cuervo de Shi.

Al fin sabré su ubicación—dice Naruto—

Entonces el cuervo vuela enfrente de Naruto, permitiendo que tome la carta que trae consigo y al hacerlo el cuervo desaparece, y el Hokage abre la carta, leyéndola detenidamente, cuando se sorprende de la ubicación de Shi.

Nunca imagine, que se pondría en un lugar tan visible, sobre todo porque ya e estado en ese lugar antes, tendré que ir al "Valle del fin"—dice el rubio mientras entra a su casa—

Pasa la noche y llega el amanecer, Naruto se encuentra en la puerta de Konoha vistiendo unos pantalones negros, con un chaleco de jounnin pero en lugar de ser verde como lo son común, era del color naranja, en la espalda trae puesto una capa blanca con la parte de abajo como si fuera fuego pero de color naranja y con los Kanjis que dicen Rokudaime Hokage, se ve que abajo del chaleco trae puesta una camisa negra de manga larga, trae sus bolsas de Shurikens y Kunais en los lugares correspondientes, sus sandalias color negro y en la frente el protector de Konoha, con las cintas de ellas largas que se ondean con el viendo y cargando trae una mochila, en la cual trae para acampar en el camino y este ve que enfrente se encuentran Jiraiya y Tsunade.

¿Qué hacen aquí erosennin, vieja tsunade?—dice Naruto—

¿Seguro que quieres ir solo?—dice Tsunade—

¿Insistirán en acompañarme?—dice Naruto—

No yo me encuentro aun con heridas, desde la invasión de Akatsuki—dice Jiraiya—

Vieja Tsunade, necesito que se quede a cargo de la aldea, en mi ausencia usted fue Hokage, antes que yo, es la mas capacitada para esto—dice el rubio—

No te detendremos mas, vemos que ni siquiera quieres que te acompañe—dice Tsunade—

Dejo Konoha en sus manos—dice el Hokage pasándolos—

Puede que seas Hokage, pero no puede hacer todo tú solo—dice Sasuke—

Entonces este Naruto ve un remolino de hojas que se desvanece enfrente de el revelando a Sasuke y a Sakura, Sasuke trae vistiendo su uniforme ANBU, con la diferencia de que trae en la espalda el abanico del clan Uchiha y su protector de Konoha en la frente, junto con la katana que obtuvo de cuando estuvo con Orochimaru, esta Sakura esta vistiendo una blusa roja como la que acostumbra trae con el sierre en medio y su cuello en "V" con la diferencia que la blusa de cada lado se extiende hasta sus rodillas, arriba de la blusa trae como una bata como de doctor blanca pero de largo llega a lo mismo que su blusa, excepto por los lados y traer en la parte de atrás de la bata, una flor de cerezo, usa también el shorts negro y arriba de el una falda color rosa, con sus bolsas de kunais y Shurikens en los lugares correspondientes, usando botas negras y el protector de Konoha lo trae en la cabeza, también una venda le tapa la frente.

No te dejaremos ir solo, formamos el equipo 7 en el pasado y como equipo todos somos uno—dice Sakura—

Todos necesitamos ayuda en la vida, tú hiciste que volviera a Konoha—dice el Uchiha—

Cumpliste la promesa que me hiciste de traer a Sasuke, y te estoy eternamente, agradecida por eso, ahora te ayudare a rescatar a Hinata chan—dice la ojiverde—

Ellos tienen razón Naruto necesitaras toda la ayuda posible—dice Kakashi—

Entonces Naruto voltea a donde esta Jiraiya y Tsunade viendo a Kakashi.

Somos el equipo 7 funcionamos juntos, si uno falla todos fallamos, se los enseñe la primera vez que los conocí, la importancia del trabajo de equipo—dice el Jounnin—

No quiero que pierdan su vida, eso es lo que tiene planeado Shi me pidió que trajera a ocho personas conmigo, de seguro tiene algo planeado para ustedes—dice Naruto—

Entonces soy la cuarta persona de los ocho—dice Kiba—

Entonces llega Kiba montado en Akamaru y con Shiromaru arriba en su cabeza, trae el la frente el protector de Konoha, también usa su acostumbrada chaqueta color negra, solo que con la diferencia que del hombro hacia los brazos se extienden una raya roja, tambien trae una placa de metal de la cual salen 4 arneses dos pasan por sus hombros y los otros dos por abajo que se abrochan atrás con otra placa de metal formado una "X", usa un pantalón negro, las bolsas de shurikes y kunai en sus lugares respectivos, y usa sandalias color azul.

Hinata es como una hermana para mi, yo también iré contigo, apuesto a que si Shino estuviera aquí diría lo mismo, no me importa si es una trampa o no, después de todo yo estoy eligiendo poner en riesgo mi vida, no deberías preocuparte por eso—dice el Inuzuka—

No te dejaremos ir solo Naruto, nosotros elegimos el acompañarte, es nuestra vida después de todo—dice el ninja copia—

Es cierto son sus vidas… --dice el rubio—

Entonces aparece un remolino de arena del cual aparece Gaara, vistiendo como en la segunda parte de Naruto solo que sin la calabaza en su espalda, y a la vez llega Sai saliendo de la tierra, este viste su misma ropa de cuando va a una misión, con la excepción de que ahora su camisa tapa todo su estomago, y en la espalda trae bordado un pincel, y en la cintura trae en un cinturón varios pergaminos que a la vez son tinteros.

Tú me ayudaste en pasado, muchas veces cuando lo necesite ahora te vengo a devolver el favor, tu junto con Chiyobaa me devolvieron a la vida nuevamente—dice el Kazekage—

Me devolviste la sonrisa verdadera, que había perdido debido a la muerte de mi hermano, incluso me volví humano y eso te lo debo a ti—dice Sai—

Chicos, no se que decir… --dice el Hokage conmovido al ver a sus amigos acompañarlo—

No te pongas a llorar, si apenas estamos saliendo de Konoha, guarda esas lagrimas para cuando vuelvas a ver a Hinata—dice Shikamaru— (Este Shikamaru trae la misma ropa de siempre de Chunnin)

No hay que olvidar, que cuidar a Konoha no es tan solo, tu labor también la de todos nosotros, hemos crecido aquí y se encuentra la gente importante para nosotros, te ayudaremos Naruto kun—dice Lee con su pose de buen chico— (También trae su traje de una sola pieza verde y por supuesto su chaleco de Jounnin)

Esta es la ultima estupidez que hago, fui egoísta al no pensar, en sus propias opiniones, estaba pensando mas que era solo mi problema, pero este Shi también debe de tener algo planeado para Konoha, vamos a enfrentarlo—dice Naruto levantando la mano derecha con el puño cerrado—

Entonces todos levantan el mismo brazo que Naruto como símbolo de que están unidos en esta batalla, y mientras este Naruto viendo las cabezas de los Hokages.

"(Ustedes pelearon en el pasado, para proteger a todos los que amaba, ahora esta es mi lucha, pero también rescatare a Hinata de las manos de Shi, lo prometo se lo prometí a Hiashi san y a mi mismo, ¡no retirare mis palabras este es mi camino del ninja!)"—Piensa Naruto con unos ojos llenos de determinación—

Bien Jiraiya, regresemos dentro después de todo Naruto va hacia una batalla mas—dice la ninja medico—

Tiene la misma determinación que su padre—dice Jiraiya—

Bueno aquí acaba un capitulo mas de este fics, se que me tarde mucho pero también tengo que tener las ideas muy claras, de cómo empezar y terminar.

Itachi15: Que bueno que te gusta mi fic, y veo que tienes muchas preguntas, que se resolverán en un cierto tiempo, después de todo el objetivo de Shi y su razón, sobre todo también porque lo aceptan los subordinados de Shi.


	11. Chapter 11

"**Un nuevo enemigo Amenaza Konoha"**

**Capitulo 10**

"**Mi objetivo, mi voluntad de Dios"**

"(Esto es un pensamiento del personaje)"

(Esto una nota del autor)

En el capitulo pasado los subordinados de Shi regresaron al castillo, cada uno que otro recordando su razón de luchar, Nana piensa hacer un favor a Hinata, mientras que al día siguiente en Konoha, Naruto, junto con Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, Kiba, Gaara, Lee y Shikamaru, lo acompañan hacia el valle del fin, pero son observados en su camino por el oscuro bosque que lo único que ilumina es la luz de la luna.

Ya los encontré—dice Ni en su forma de gato arriba de un árbol hablando por un comunicador—

Mientras en el castillo de Shi en la entrada principal, se encuentran los demás reunidos, observando todo a través de una pantalla.

Nadie imaginaria poner cámaras en un bosque donde todos pueden pasar, pero después de todo este bosque cambio—dice Roku—

Todos fueron unos idiotas—menciona Go—

¿Cuántos son Ni?—pregunta Shi—

En total son 9 y una mujer viene con ellos, aunque las prefiero más de otras medidas—dice Ni—

¡Idiota, deja de pasar información innecesaria!—menciona Roku—

No cabe duda que ese es nuestro Ni—menciona Yon con una sonrisa—

Vaya esto no lo esperaba, hay un ninja de la arena, pero no es cualquiera es el Kazekage—dice el pervertido—

"(Nunca imagine que viniera, entonces no queda opción)" Shi sama…--Dice Ichi—

No te preocupes se que es lo que quieres—menciona el alvino—

Creo que ya van a llegar al punto X –menciona Nana—

Ni ¿ya están en el punto?—dice el Shinigami—

Afirmativo Shi sama—menciona Ni—

Comencemos—dice Shi mientras levanta su mano hacia la pantalla—

Con Naruto y los demás.

El bosque es inquietante, no parece nada tranquilo—dice Lee—

Es cierto aparte nos están vigilando—menciona Sai—

¡Cuidado!—grita el Uchiha—

Entonces de repente sale una mano bajo tierra, que intenta atrapar a Naruto pero es esquivada, fácilmente después salen varias de todos lados, tratando de atrapar al grupo de shinobis, pero los esquivan y salen de la tierra varios shinobis de diversas aldeas, pero ninguno parecía tener voluntad propia.

Estos ninjas están muertos, su cuerpo despide un chakra muy diferente—dice Sakura—

Esto va a ser muy problemático—dice Shikamaru—

Vaya forma de recibirnos—menciona Sasuke activando su sharingan y agarrando el mango de su katana—

Vamos Akamaru, Shiromaru, demostremos quienes somos—dice Kiba—

Que sea rápido—agrega Kakashi levantando su bandana mostrando el sharingan—

No puedo perder tiempo con esto—dice Naruto sacando 2 kunais—

Entonces empiezan a atacar cada ninja un grupo diferente, se acercan a Naruto cuatro muertos, a los cuales pasa rápidamente cortándoles la cabeza, y a los otros 2 les encajo los kunais ya que traían sellos explosivos, haciendo que explotaran.

¿Qué intentas con esto?—dice el rubio sabiendo que Shi lo observa—

Un grupo de muertos ataca a Sasuke y empieza a cortar uno por uno con su katana, después un grupo se le arroja cubriéndolo, pero todos son repelidos por el **Chidori Nagashi **(**Thousand Birds Current**)el cual recorre una gran carga de electricidad por su cuerpo, dejando a los cuerpos sacando humo.

No son un reto—dice Sasuke—

¡Se que están abajo!—grita la Haruno—

Entonces Sakura golpea el suelo destruyéndolo mostrando a 5 ninjas que estaban debajo, los cuales se lanzan por la ninja medico, pero esta Sakura golpea a uno, después se agacha esquivando el ataque de otro y lo golpea estrellándolo contra un árbol, ve que se acercan 2 hacia ella y se agacha usando su manos para apoyarse, levanta las piernas con las cuales los golpea en el estomago, sale un muerto mas por arriba y lo agarra del cuello con sus pies y lo asota contra el suelo.

Son demasiados—dice Gaara—

No importa el numero si no la habilidad—menciona Lee—

Lee va contra un grupo llega enfrente de ellos, y se agacha usando el **Konoha Dai Senpu (Gran remolino de hojas)** con el cual tira a los muertos al piso después de la patada hacia sus piernas, de repente ve como son elevados al aire por una gran cantidad de arena y cuando caen la misma arena los empala.

Gracias—dice Lee con su sonrisa de buen chico—

No hay de que—contesta Gaara—

Son muy problemáticos—menciona Shikamaru—

Entonces cambiaremos la balanza—agrega Sai el cual esta dibujando—

Del pergamino de Sai comienzan a salir un gran número de leones de tinta los cuales comienzan a atacar a los muertos, pero uno que otro es derrotado, en la pelea, pero de repente uno león el cual tenia una bomba de luz dentro al ser destruido se activa la bomba emitiendo una gran luz.

Eso es de mucha ayuda **¡****Kage Nui (Costura de sombras)!**—dice el ninja problemático—

Entonces de la sombra de Shikamaru la cual comienza a extenderse y separarse en varias sombras, las cuales atraviesan a todos los muertos en varios puntos vitales.

Recordé la primera vez que te vi—menciona Shikamaru—

Solo que ahora es diferente, pero continuemos—dice Sai—

Si—contesta el Nara—

Acabemos con esto Akamaru, Shiromaru—dice Kiba—

Los 3 se dirigen hacia otro grupo de ninjas muertos, y saltan comenzando a girar formando el **Gatsuuga (colmillo perforador)**, pasando por los enemigos y tirándolos al piso algunos.

Es mi turno **¡Raikiri!**—dice Kakashi—

Empieza a moverse a una gran velocidad, golpeando a cada uno en el lado del corazón, para que no se volvieran a levantar.

Al parecer fue el último—dice el ninja copia—

"(Lastima que es un error)"—piensa Ni viendo por el árbol—

De repente salen más debajo de la tierra.

Parece no tener fin—dice Kakashi—

Me estoy cansando de este juego Shi—menciona Naruto—

Todos bajan la guardia lo cual deja extrañado a Shi y los demás los cuales observan, viendo después como todos los zombies caen al piso vencidos.

¿Qué demonios?—dice Ni confundido—

Vuelve al castillo ya hemos probado sus habilidades—Dice Shi por radio—

Si—dice Ni bajando del árbol y corriendo hacia el castillo—

En el castillo de Shi después de ver las batallas cada uno empieza a comentar lo que vieron.

Realmente se ve que son bastante fuertes—menciona San—

No importa de igual manera caerán—agrega Roku—

Increíble demostración—dice Yon con su sonrisa que lo distingue—

"(Disfrutare verte sufrir Sasuke)"—piensa Hachi—

Hinata chan no es la única con gran habilidad—menciona Nana—

Es bastante hábil para seguir manipulando la arena de esa forma—dice Ichi—

Cualquiera será un buen oponente—dice Go—

Bien están afuera, es hora de mostrarnos—dice Shi—

Afuera en el Valle del fin observan las estatuas, del primer Hokage y la del otro individuo, la cascada que siempre fluye con la misma intensidad, pero lo extraño es que no ven ningún lugar donde alguien viva.

Bastante astuto que es y a la vez poderoso—dice Sasuke—

Un gentjutsu (técnica ilusionaría) tan grande como para ocultar un castillo, es bastante difícil—agrega Sakura—

No es una persona cualquiera—comenta Kakashi—

El gentjutsu se desvanece mostrando un enorme castillo, que abarca una gran parte del valle, pero sin tocar las estatuas y sobre todo sostenido por pilares, de color gris al igual que el castillo, con un puente el cual conduce a la entrada.

Si que es un gran castillo gris—menciona Lee—

No es tan solo eso—dice Sasuke—

¿A que te refieres?—pregunta Sai—

Por todo el castillo corre chakra, supongo que es una medida para que el Byakugan de Hinata no sirva de mucho en el escape—dice el Uchiha—

No importa sacare a Hinata de ahí—dice el rubio—

Los shinobis pasan el puente, parando enfrente de la gran puerta la cual se abre lentamente, mostrando a Shi enfrente subiendo las escaleras principales, y a todos los subordinados menos a Ni en las escaleras también.

Bienvenido Naruto kun a mi castillo, se desarrollaron muy bien en el bosque en verdad son fuertes tus amigos—dice el alvino—

¡Déjate te eso, espero que no le hayas hecho nada a Hinata, si no sufrirás mi ira!—dice el rubio furioso—

¡Mas respeto a Shi sama, no estas en condición de amenazarlo!—dice le ninja de colores brillantes—

Roku, no te entrometas en esto, es obvio que me hable así, después de haberme llevado a Hinata chan—dice Shi—

Lo siento Shi sama—dice Roku haciendo reverencia hacia el—

Perdón por mi subordinado, a veces se deja llevar—menciona el chico de ojos rojos—

Al parecer le son muy fieles—menciona Kakashi—

"(Ese sujeto de pelo morado sus ojos son parecidos a los de el)"—piensa Sasuke—

¡¿Dónde esta Hinata?!—Pregunta el ojiazul—

No te preocupes esta bien, pero pasemos al comedor, e pedido a Nana que prepare una gran cena después de todo deben, de estar cansado después del largo viaje, ahí hablaremos mejor—dice Shi—

Bien—contesta Naruto—

Nana muéstrales el camino—menciona Shi—

Si, Shi kun—contesta la castaña—

Nana se dirige hacia el grupo de Naruto.

Síganme por favor—dice la pianista—

Llegan finalmente al comedor del castillo, se puede ver una mesa rectangular en la cual caben perfectamente 18 personas, la decoración del lugar es muy iluminada, haya una ventana tan grande que abarca una parte del muro permitiendo ver la corriente de la cascada, la luna y las estrellas.

En un momento traigo la comida—dice Nana entrando en una puerta en la cocina—

Ya podemos comenzar—dice la castaña dentro de la cocina—

Después de varias entradas y salidas cada uno tiene enfrente de el un plato, un tanto raro que dieran, ya que era ramen.

Es en agradecimiento por la estancia en Konoha—menciona Shi—

Ese plato le recordó cuando los dejo entrar en su casa, sobre todo la persona quien lo había cocinado, aunque notaba algo raro pero a la vez familiar en el, al acabar el plato y ser retirado continuaron entrando mas platillos, y todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Naruto decidió hablar.

Shi ya que me dijiste que aquí hablaremos con más calma ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?—dice Naruto—

La pregunta hizo que los demás dejaran de comer, para saber la respuesta mientras que los subordinados, esperaban escuchar el objetivo por el cual habían decidido luchar, incluso en ese momento alado de Shi llega Ni en su forma de gato con un plato en el cual el alvino le sirve leche.

Mi objetivo es crear un nuevo mundo—dice Shi—

Explícate—contesta el rubio—

El mundo esta corrompido, gente inocente muere cada día, se a perdido la pureza con la que nacemos, incluso niños que han visto con sus propios ojos la muerte humana, llegan cada vez mas almas, de personas inocentes, es un lugar frió, tu mismo conoces el dolor por ser un jichiruki después de todo estuviste en soledad… Por eso destruiré todo rastro de este mundo salvando a la poca gente que conserva pureza consigo, y reviviré a aquellos que no debieron morir, para comenzar un nuevo mundo libre de maldad, donde el odio no será conocido, reinara la paz, esa es mi voluntad como Dios—dice el alvino—

Es un objetivo estupido—menciona el jichiruki—

¿Por qué?—pregunta Shi—

¿Como planeas un nuevo mundo en el cual se forma con muertes? Matar a la gente por algo así, si algo no te gusta el eliminarlo no es la solución, la gente puede cambiar, ver la verdad e conocido gente que en pasado hizo mal, pero al final de sus vidas vieron la verdad arrepintiéndose, de lo que hicieron, no importa de donde seas siempre hay alguien quien te ayudara, e visto gente que a muerto por salvar a alguien que aprecian, algunos que creyeron estar solos pero son reconocidos y salen adelante, una terrible oscuridad que no te deja vivir, pero muchos han salido adelante, se que si hicieras eso muchos caerían en la tristeza por no tenerlos a lado, después de todo la muerte es lo único que separa esos lazos con una persona, el día en que me convertí en Hokage prometí proteger a todos, y sobre todo crear relaciones con las demás aldeas, para alcanzar la paz, no dejare que construyas un mundo cuyas bases son la muerte—dice Naruto—

Gente que puede cambiar, es mentira, si eres diferente la gente te teme, así sufren los jichirukis, pero no tan solo ellos, si no que también toda la gente—dice San—

¿Cómo puedes confiar tanto en la gente? Al final termina traicionándote, por que ven sus propios objetivos, por eso se forman las guerras ninjas—dice Roku—

Si no confiamos en los demás ¿En quien debemos confiar?—menciona el rubio—

Tan solo en personas puras podemos, confiar pero sabia que te opondrías a mi objetivo, pero en lugar de que lo haya realizado en Konoha en donde hay varios estorbos, tendremos una batalla tu y yo, pero, tus amigos tendrán que pelear antes contra todos mis subordinados, después de todo ellos también quieren defender mi objetivo, al igual que tus amigos te apoyan, veremos quien es mas fuerte—dice Shi—

No permitiré que realices un objetivo que causa la destrucción—dice Naruto—

Veremos si es verdad que un mortal, puede hacer cambiar a un Dios—contesta Shi—

Te derrotare te lo prometo—menciona el portador del Kyubi—

Tu determinación es como la del hombre, que logro hacer un pacto conmigo, después de todo nunca vi miedo en su rostro aun al tenerme frente a frente, será muy interesante enfrentar al hijo del Yondaime Hokage—dice el joven de ojos rojos—

Si es que llega a enfrentar a Shi sama—menciona el mas alto de los subordinados tomando un trago de sake—

No deberías tomar tanto San kun, es nada mas una cena—dice Yon—

No me molestes—dice San agarrando una botella y tomando de ella—

"(Eso me da una idea)"—piensa Lee al ver a ambos hablar—

Después de un tiempo, todos terminan de comer retirándose, siendo dirigidos a sus habitaciones por Shi esta vez, pero Naruto vuelve al comedor aun extrañado por algo, ve que en el comedor se encuentra Nana viendo por la gran ventana la noche junto con sus estrellas y la luna, el rubio se acerca a la castaña.

Me alegra verte a salvo—menciona Naruto—

Se acerca lentamente hasta besar sus labios, y después se separa.

Ante los ojos del amor, no se puede engañar a alguien Hinata chan—dice Naruto—

Aparece una nube de humo que al desvanecerse, muestra a Hinata usando un kimono color lila, con flores bordadas.

Hice el ramen especialmente para ti—dice Hinata—

Estaba tan rico como siempre, solo tú puedes darle ese sabor—menciona el rubio con una sonrisa—

Me alegra mucho—contesta abrazándolo sintiendo como los brazos del rubio la envuelven—

Cuando estoy contigo me siento bastante bien, pero cuando no lo estoy deseo estar a tu lado, mi corazón late por ti, te amo Naruto kun—menciona la Hyuuga—

No importa los obstáculos siempre los pasare para llegar a tu lado, no existe limite para mi amor hacia a ti, si es necesario daré mi vida por ti, eres la hermosa flor que me alegra—dice el ojiazul—

No hay palabras que puedan describir este amor, compartiré contigo todo desde el momento mas alegre, hasta el mas triste, me gustas como eres no cambiara eso nunca, partiré contigo por la eternidad—dicen ambos ya que se conocían a la perfección sabiendo hasta que palabras se dirían—

Después de decir las maravillosas palabras que expresaban el como se sentían, ambos se acercan para juntar sus labios formando un apasionado beso, el cual ambos anhelaban.

Me alegra que lograras salir para verte—dice el rubio—

Nana chan, me lo permitió, es quien me a estado cuidando, es una gran persona, primero me dio el reto de vencerla en una batalla para poder ir a tu lado, pero es bastante buena, y aun después de eso me permitió volver a verte ayudándome a salir—menciona Hinata—

¿Qué raro que alguien te permitiera eso?—dice Naruto—

Es porque eso quiso Nana chan—dice Yon—

Al oír al subordinado de Shi, Naruto se da la vuelta para proteger a Hinata, pero ella lo detiene.

No te preocupes, el no es malo, de hecho el me salvo que me descubrieran—dice la Hyuuga—

Tiene razón el plan de Nana era que ella se transformara en Nana, para que conociera el castillo, y pasar desapercibidamente por los demás todo iba bien, pero paso lo peor—menciona Yon—

Ese sujeto me hizo recorrer un gran escalofrió, fue como si estuviera frente a un demonio—dice la chica de ojos color perla abrazando a Naruto ya que recordaba la situación—

---------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------

Se encuentra Hinata con la apariencia de Nana recorriendo, un pasillo ya que llevaba una gran parte del castillo.

Es enorme este lugar, me sorprende que no se pierda, Nana chan—dice Hinata—

De repente comienza a sentir una presencia, pero no ve nada atrás de ella.

Siento como si me estuvieran siguiendo—menciona Hinata—

Yo te siento diferente—dice Hachi—

De repente voltea enfrente y ve a Hachi quien la mira con una mirada de querer matarla.

"(Este debe ser Hachi)" ¿Qué haces?—menciona la chica de pelo azulado—

Simplemente, te noto algo diferente, como si no fueras tú—dice Hachi con una sonrisa—

¿A que quieres llegar?—pregunta Hinata—

Ahora veras—contesta el ninja ojos de serpiente—

De repente empieza a salir una gigantesca serpiente, del brazo de Hachi esta Hinata retrocede, pero la serpiente se lanza contra ella, pero es golpeada por una patada de la chica.

Qué mal olvidaste a su pareja—dice el ninja de pelo morado con una sonrisa—

Al escuchar eso se da cuenta que arriba hay una serpiente, que la va a atacar por sorpresa, pero de repente es golpeada por una patada voladora de Yon.

Sabes que la pelea entre subordinados esta prohibida—dice Yon—

Tan solo estaba divirtiéndome—contesta Hachi—

Existen muchas otras formas ¿crees que a Shi sama le gustaría escuchar esto?—menciona el ninja de pelo castaño—

No es necesario, me retirare ahora mismo—contesta el sujeto de ojos de serpiente—

Se retira Hachi del lugar, dejando a Yon junto con Hinata.

¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunta el sonriente—

Claro, gracias—contesta Hinata—

Por poco te descubren, se que no eres Nana chan—menciona Yon—

Tu debes ser Yon san—dice la Hyuuga—

Así es te acompañare por el resto del castillo, es peligroso que estés solo, con esa serpiente humana, rondando por ahí—dice el castaño—

Gracias—contesta Hinata—

--------------------------------Fin del Flashback---------------------------------

Ese sujeto es peligroso, no se siente en confianza, cuando estas cerca de el—menciona el rubio mientras abraza a la chica de pelo azulado—

Ninguno de nosotros confiamos en el, aunque últimamente se siente mas peligroso que antes, pero estamos dispuesto a enfrentarlo, no importa lo que pase—menciona Yon—

Gracias, por proteger y cuidar de Hinata—le dice el Hokage—

La salve esa vez, pero Shi sama es quien le dio una habitación, y Nana chan la a cuidado, desde tu punto de vista es alguien malo, pero para muchos no lo es—menciona el sonriente—

¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?—pregunta Naruto—

Un Dios no juzga sin conocer, ninguno sabe exactamente lo que han visto sus ojos rojos, pero también hemos visto un gran sufrimiento, pero en lugar de llevarlo a un odio, buscamos una manera de cambiar todo, por eso apoyamos su objetivo—contesta Yon—

También creo que el mundo puede cambiarse, pero no a base de muertes, si no que la gente puede cambiar—menciona el rubio—

Que gran espíritu tienes, fuerte y grande como pocos, se que tu y Shi sama defenderán al máximo su objetivo, veremos quien esta en lo correcto al final, después llegara Nana chan, para llevarse a Hinata a la habitación, puedes dormir tranquilo no te haremos nada—dice Yon empezando a retirarse de la habitación—

Espera un momento por favor—dice la Hyuuga—

¿Qué se te ofrecer?—contesta el castaño—

¿Qué significa Nana chan para ti? Te comportas muy bien con ella, la cuidas aunque sea más fuerte que tú, incluso la apoyas en tus planes—dice Hinata—

Por un momento se mantuvo en silencio el sonriente, hasta que voltea a ver a la pareja para contestarle a la chica.

Eso es algo que no te puedo decir, nada mas se lo he dicho a una persona, la cual es Shi sama, pero tanto el como yo tenemos una promesa sobre eso, lo siento pero no puedo contestarte—contesta Yon con su sonrisa de siempre—

Da la espalda a la pareja y se retira del cuarto dejándolos solos.

En verdad es un hombre de palabra—dice Naruto—

Pero detrás de esa sonrisa hay una razón, para sonreír de eso estoy segura—menciona Hinata—

Hinata no dejare que nada te pase, te prometo que te protegeré, el estuvo cuando te ataco el subordinado de Shi, pero yo me encargare de cuidarte ese es mi mas grande objetivo—dice el rubio viendo a la peli azul a los ojos—

Gracias Naruto kun, pero también soy una Kunoichi y al mismo tiempo que tu me proteges, y lo haré contigo—menciona Hinata con una sonrisa—

Ambos se acercan para darse un dulce beso, después de haber dicho que se protegerán el uno al otro. Mientras ellos disfrutan su momento a solas, en otra parte del castillo se encuentra, la pelirosa junto con el Uchiha, disfrutando también un momento.

¿Estas preocupada por mañana?—pregunta Sasuke—

¿Sentiste la mirada de ese sujeto? El de pelo morado—dice Sakura—

Si, era una mirada que quería asesinarme, pero nunca lo había visto—menciona el Uchiha—

Prométeme que tendrás cuidado—dice la Haruno—

No dejare que nadie me derrote es una promesa—menciona el ANBU—

Se que lo cumplirás, te apartaste de mi lado ya hace tiempo, pero se que no volverá a pasar, y si ocurriera te buscaría de nuevo—menciona la ninja medico—

Tu eres la única persona que podía, llenar ese vació en mi corazón, pero debido a mi pasado no podía vivir una nueva vida, pero me e dado cuenta que si puedo es la vida que vivo ahora, en la que quiero estar a tu lado para siempre y reconstruir mi clan contigo—después de decir esto el joven besa a la chica con un dulce beso—

Ambos disfrutaban el momento, hasta que se dan cuenta que ya es tarde, lo cual odiaba, ya que tenían que dormir para estar completos de energía, para la peleas de mañana, aunque en parte se dan cuenta que toda su vida han estado peleando, el Uchiha se retira del cuarto no sin antes besar a la Haruno, y cierra la puerta ya estando sola la chica se da cuenta de un maullido, a lo cual ve debajo de el al ya conocido gato negro con una raya blanca que le pasa, en la cabeza.

Eres el gato que estaba alado del chico de ojos rojos, me impresiona que te acerques alado de una persona peligrosa—menciona Sakura—

El gato tan solo maúlla y empieza a caminar pasando sobre sus piernas.

Eres muy lindo, y tienes un pelaje suave—después de decir esto levanta al felino y lo empieza a abrazar, lo cual hace que el gato ronronee—

"(No eres de la misma medidas, que la otra pero eso no quiere decir, que no me interese)"—piensa Ni—

Una hora después se encuentra Shi en su cuarto contemplando un jarrón que tenia unas floras dentro, en ese momento llega Nana.

¿Me llamaste Shi kun?—pregunta la castaña—

¿Recuerdas estas flores?—dice el alvino—

Aun siguen vivas—dice Nana con una sonrisa—

Hace ya tiempo que me las diste, pero siguen vivas, es lo extraño de todo, pero siguen igual de bellas que cuando me las obsequiaste—dice el chico de ojos rojos—

Me alegra ver que aun las guardes—menciona la pianista—

Ese comentario dejo por un momento en silencio, a Shi ya que no se había preguntado ¿Por qué las guardaba?, lo cual le era confuso.

Nana mañana pelea con todo eso incluye, el pergamino que te regale, será tu máxima técnica, ve y descansa ya que será un día difícil—menciona Shi—

"(Por un momento pensé que sofreirías, me gustaría verte sonreír, pero sobre todo que esa sonrisa fuera para mi)" si—dice Nana retirándose—

Dejando solo a Shi en la habitación, el cual pone su mano en el pecho.

¿Qué es esto calido, que siento cuando estoy con ella? No importa mañana se cumplirá mi voluntad como Dios—dice Shi—

Mientras con el rubio el cual se encuentra con sangre, y ve en sus brazos a Hinata a la cual le sale, sangre a grandes cantidades por el corazón.

Hinata, no te preocupes te llevare con Sakura chan, para que cierre la herida—dice el rubio—

En ese momento ve que enfrente de el se aparece una silueta de un niño.

¡Hey niño! ¿¡Haz visto a una chica de pelo rosa!?—Pregunta Naruto—

El niño no le contesta nada, simplemente ve la escena especialmente a Hinata.

No puedes morir Hinata, qué esto sea un sueño por favor… ¡Hinata!—dice el Hokage mientras las lagrimas recorren sus rostro—

En ese momento despierta viendo que tan solo fue un sueño, sobre todo el que estaba feliz, que fuera una pesadilla, pero a la vez era su gran temor el perderla, se da cuenta que es de mañana ya que los rayos de la mañana lo iluminan y sabia que el momento había llegado, después de vestirse e ir al comedor donde estaban todos sus amigos, desayunando pero nadie del grupo de Shi.

¿Una pesadilla Naruto?—pregunta Kakashi al ver en su rostro lo agitado que estaba—

Si—contesta el ojiazul—

No te preocupes todo saldrá bien—dice Lee con su pose de buen chico—

No somos débiles, veras como nos encargamos de los demás, tu solo preocúpate de tu oponente—menciona el Inuzuka acompañado de un ladrido de Akamaru y Shiromaru—

Tan solo desayuna, necesitaras energías—agrega el Kazekage—

Gracias—dice el rubio al ver que nada de eso pase—

Después de que terminan de desayunar todos, aparece Ichi en el cuarto.

Me alegra ver que han finalizado, por favor síganme, al lugar del primer encuentro ahí les explicara Shi sama, todo el asunto—menciona Ichi—

Bien—contesta el Hokage—

Todos siguen al subordinado de Shi el cual los conduce a una parte del castillo, abriendo una inmensa puerta en al cual detrás se podía apreciar un gran cuarto, en la paredes faltaban bloques por los cuales pasaban corrientes de aire, pero lo mas extraño era que todo el cuarto estaba, cubierto de arena.

¿Arena?—dice Shikamaru extrañado—

¡Bienvenidos a l primer encuentro!—dice Shi—

Voltean hacia arriba en un balcón donde Shi se encuentra sentado en un sillón, y alrededor el resto de sus subordinados con Ni en forma de gato.

Este es el cuarto del primer enfrentamiento, cada cuarto es diferente al anterior, pero como pueden ver hay elementos especiales, que pueden ser usados a favor o en contra, véanlo como una ventaja, para saber quien ira primero—menciona el Shinigami—

Se que algo obvio, pero es la mejor opción, seré el primero—menciona Gaara—

Bien, confió en ti pero sobre todo ten cuidado, no sabemos exactamente que técnicas posee ese sujeto—menciona Naruto—

No te preocupes—dice el pelirrojo—

Gaara se empieza a alejar de los demás y de repente debajo del suelo empieza el sonido de varios engranes, moviéndose levantando el lugar donde se encuentra el grupo de Naruto, formando un balcón.

Así podrán ver mejor la pelea si molesta a los combatientes—dice Shi—

Tiene todo pensado—menciona Sai—

Eso quiere decir que esta pelea ya la tenia pensada, pero Gaara tiene una gran ventaja de terreno, en controlar la arena—dice Sasuke—

Te equivocas su oponente, tiene en su interior al Shukaku, también le permite controlar la arena, será una pelea difícil—dice Naruto—

El Bijuu de mi interior se mueve al verte, quiere salir a devorarte por que permitiste que lo encerraran en aquella estatua—dice el ninja del turbante—

¿Peleas por el Bijuu o por ti?—pregunta Gaara—

Por ayudar a Shi sama—contesta el actual portador del Shukaku—

¡Comencemos!—dicen al mismo tiempo mientras la arena a su alrededor empieza a moverse agitadamente por la fuerza de ambos Shinobis—

Bueno aquí acaba un capitulo mas de este fic, apenas comenzara la acción de la pelea la cual tan solo es la primera de las 9 que serán, pero sobre todo aclararse misterios de Shi y sus subordinados, como el primero que veremos es Ichi, bueno esperen el próximo capitulo, nos vemos.

Review:

Darklife: Gracias por tu review y eres una de las pocas personas, que me han hablado sobre la creatividad, que es lo que mas me gusta de crear.


	12. Chapter 12

"**Un nuevo enemigo Amenaza Konoha"**

**Capitulo 11**

"**El viento que mueve a la arena, borrando y ocultando"**

(Esto es una nota del autor)

"(Esto es un pensamiento del personaje)"

En el capitulo anterior, Shi dio a conocer su objetivo a Naruto, el cual llevaba la destrucción del mundo, para recrearlo convirtiéndolo en una utopía, pero Naruto no aprueba un mundo construido a base de muertes, mientras el tiempo pasa, Ichi comienza su batalla contra Gaara, sin embargo Hinata observa desde su cuarto el comienzo de la batalla.

Si no fuera por este gentjutsu, podría ver el castillo, pero solo observo corrientes de chakra conectadas como una red de araña… espero que no muera nadie, me siento tan impotente—dice Hinata mientras dirige la mirada a la televisión que le muestra las corrientes de arena, llevando nos a la batalla—

¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así?—pregunta Naruto—

Diez minutos—menciona Shikamaru—

Increíble, ninguno de los 2 se ha movido de lugar ambos atacan y protegen a la vez—dijo Sai—

"(Aun sin la fuerza del Shukaku no se nota la diferencia, al contrario se ha hecho más fuerte)"—piensa Ichi mientras el escudo de arena lo protege de un ataque—

En ese momento la arena se mueve alrededor de Ichi, rodeándolo cientos de lanzas de arena, siendo detenidos por el escudo de arena, que se forma automáticamente alrededor de Ichi.

Es inútil atacar múltiplemente—dice Ichi—

No he terminado—menciona Gaara—

En ese momento observa el shinobi del turbante como abajo del escudo la arena se mueve rápidamente para atacarlo, haciéndolo salir de ahí con algunos rasguños.

Fue demasiado lento—dijo Gaara recogiendo la arena a su calabaza—

Eres bueno en verdad Kazekage, sacaste el escudo, para que tardara en reaccionar con el segundo ataque, se necesita un gran control y velocidad para eso—dijo el portador del Shukaku—

La arena comienza a moverse violentamente alrededor de Gaara, comenzando a cubrirlo, pero logra esquivarla, aunque esta la sigue de todas partes, haciendo aparecer brazos del Shukaku tratando de atraparlo, el pelirojo rompe su calabaza, haciendo que la arena lo cubra formando una esfera, la cual es sujetada por los brazos, comenzando a apretarlo creándole grietas.

Su defensa es fuerte pero no lo suficiente—menciona Ichi—

Continua con su ataque destrozando, la esfera de arena, descubriendo que no había nada dentro, sorprendiendo al subordinado de Shi, mientras por abajo aparecen la arena, la cual casi logra esquivar ya que recibe daño en su brazo derecho, observando cómo es que Gaara emerge de la arena con la calabaza en su espalda.

Al parecer las cosas no van bien—menciona Yon—

Es un imbécil, al permitir que lo golpearan—dice Roku—

No, dejo que lo golpearan es algo mas—dijo Nana—

Tiene razón, hay diferencia entre estos ataques con los primeros—agrega San—

"(La velocidad de sus ataques está cambiando, poco a poco, cada vez es más rápido, al parecer esos años sin el Shukaku lo llevaron a buscar una ventaja ya que él las controla solo)"—piensa Ichi—

Al parecer esto no, tomara mucho—menciona el Kazekage—

Déjame mostrarte también lo mío—dijo el ninja del turbante—

En ese momento se acerca a toda velocidad el subordinado de Shi, hacia su oponente tratando de golpearlo de frente, lo cual logra parar fácilmente Gaara.

Es inútil—menciona Gaara—

No me subestimes—dijo el portador del Shukaku—

En ese momento aparece otro Ichi detrás, de el tratando de patearlo, pero es evitado por la arena de la calabaza, aunque después salen otros dos más por los costados, siendo empalados por la arena.

Caíste—dice Ichi—

¿Qué?—dijo el Kazekage—

Observa como todos los Ichis, se convierten en arena cubriendo sus cuatro extremidades, levantándolo dejándolo inmóvil, y emergiendo de la arena Ichi el cual manda un montón de arena a atacar, la cual es bloqueada por la arena de la calabaza.

Es una defensa resistente pero, ¿Cuánta presión soportara?—dijo Ichi—

En ese momento el primer ataque cae, impactando un ataque con una pequeña punta tan filosa, la cual comienza a perforar la arena permitiéndole pasar, mientras Gaara se suelta e intenta esquivarlo, siente como la arena roza su brazo izquierdo, permitiendo que la sangre se derrame.

Realmente me impresionas, lograste tomar control de la arena que te sujetaba, para liberarte en el último momento, aunque recibiste parte del impacto—dijo el ninja del turbante—

Eso demuestra que mi control de la arena es superior al tuyo—menciona Gaara—

Acepto eso, desde el momento en que naciste ya controlabas la arena—dice Ichi el cual observa al herido Gaara—

No me gusta mucho recordar eso—dijo el Kazekage—

Dime ¿recuerdas el rostro de todos los que asesinaste de pequeño?—pregunta el subordinado de Shi—

Solo algunos, ¿Por qué preguntas?—responde el pelirrojo—

Simple curiosidad—dijo el ninja del turbante—

Ataca con una ola de arena Ichi, hacia Gaara el cual la esquiva, y contraataca aunque resulta esquivado a la vez, pero de la arena sale el Kazekage el cual intenta golpear a su oponente solo que el escudo lo impide y es contraatacado por el escudo aunque este era solo un clon de arena, sigue un segundo ataque departe del pelirrojo, e Ichi nota que su escudo de arena no se mueve.

"(Maldición no imagen que lograra controlar el escudo, es más fuerte de lo que imagine)"—piensa Ichi—

Logra esquivar el ataque hundiéndose en la arena pero para su sorpresa Gaara hizo flotar la arena donde estaba, dejándolo caer mientras el escudo trataba de alcanzarlo viendo a su oponente y emergiendo otro Gaara mientras que el de la herida se vuelve arena.

Estuvo jugando conmigo—murmura el ninja del turbante—

En ese momento ve que el escudo de arena se vuelve más rápido, y lo envuelve ya que el Kazekage tomo el control de la arena.

No esperaba menos del poder del Kazekage de la arena—dijo Shi—

¡Genial Gaara!—grita Naruto—

**Sabaku Kyu**(Funeral del desierto) —dice Gaara—

En ese momento cierra su mano, aunque ve que en lugar de aplastarlo la arena se expande violentamente liberando a Ichi.

Pero el poder de Ichi es mucho mayor—dice Shi—

Ya se había tardado en usar sus técnicas—dice Go—

¿Qué paso?—pregunta Sakura—

El estuvo jugando con Gaara en verdad—responde Sasuke—

Ya sabía que con arena no podía ganarte, definitivamente tienes más control sobre ella que yo, solo observaba tus método de pelea, ahora comienza la verdadera batalla, observa mis verdaderas técnicas… **¡Golpe de viento!**—dijo el subordinado de Shi—

Aun estando a distancia lanza un golpe en dirección a Gaara cuando este es atravesado destruyendo un clon de arena, y aparece alrededor suyo arena para atacarlo.

Es inútil… **¡Patada de viento!**—menciona el ninja del turbante—

Arroja una patada que parte toda la arena a la mitad y a través de ella, logra ver al Kazekage, el cual es golpeado a un estado a distancia.

Eres el verdadero—dice Ichi—

Se acerca a gran velocidad hacia Gaara y pone la palma de sus manos sobre el pecho de su oponente.

**¡Palmada de viento!—**dijo Ichi—

Todos comienzan a ver cómo es que Gaara es empujado sin ver la más mínima fuerza de Ichi en el golpe, mientras el Kazekage destruye su calabaza y es estrellado en la pared vomitando sangre.

Eso no fue bueno—dijo Shikamaru—

¡Gaara!—grita Lee—

¡¿Estás bien?!—Pregunta Naruto—

"(No me imaginaba que pudiera hacer algo así)"—piensa Gaara mientras se limpia la sangre de la boca—

Increíble—dice Kakashi observando con su sharingan—

Ese infeliz domina técnicas de Fuuton (elemento viento), ataca a distancia a Gaara con presión de aire que arroja al golpear o patear—menciona Sasuke—

Vamos levántate, no te dejarías derrotar por un ataque como ese, siempre esquivas y atacas, desde que empezaste a luchar—dijo Ichi—

"(¿Por qué siento que ya había visto algo parecido?)"—Piensa el Kazekage mientras se pone de pie—

En seguida que Gaara se pone de pie, comienza a atacar Ichi con sus golpes de viento, mientras el pelirrojo se cubre con la arena, en la cual se marcan los impactos de los golpes, comenzando a agrietarla.

Ese truco no sirve contra mi—dice el ninja del turbante saltando y en el aire manda hacia el suelo una patada, partiendo la arena y sacando a Gaara de su escondite—

No me deja otra opción—murmura el pelirrojo—

En ese momento ataca Gaara con la arena, mientras Ichi la esquiva con facilidad, llega otra por la izquierda, destruyéndola con un golpe de viento, y continúa esquivando, cuando de repente le llega desesperadamente un ataque de frente, cortándolo un poco, haciéndolo retroceder.

"(Ese ataque fue más rápido)"—piensa Ichi—

Es atacado por Shurikens, las cuales salen de la arena pero son detenidas por el escudo, mientras Ichi saca 2 kunais, arroja uno hacia su oponente, pero es detenido por un muro de arena, y se provoca una explosión ya que tenía el sello explosivo, aunque del humo que formo el sello explosivo, en ese momento sale una gigantesca mano de arena, a la cual le arroja el segundo kunai, el cual también provoca una explosión, seguida de un golpe de viento, que es detenido por una capa de arena.

"(Ahora)"—piensa Gaara—

La arena comienza a moverse por el viento que entra a la habitación, formando una tormenta de arena, la cual impide ver a Ichi.

Increíble control para formar esto—menciona el subordinado de Shi—

Un ataque proviene de abajo, el cual lo recibe totalmente Ichi creándole una cortada un tanto profunda en su brazo derecho, y luego se movió de lugar.

**¡Mil cuchillas de arena!—**dijo el Kazekage—

En ese momento con tan solo pasar la tormenta de arena, comienza a cortar en diferentes grados a Ichi, algunos rasguños, otras heridas más profundas, pasando a cada momento rápidamente sintiendo el dolor de cada una, empezándolo a hacer caer al piso, solo que la tormenta se comprime que lo termina cubriendo todo el cuerpo excepto la cabeza.

Esto acaba ahora—dice Gaara—

¿Acaso crees que soy así de débil?—pregunta Ichi con una ligera sonrisa escapando de la prisión—

El viento en la habitación entra con fuerza, mientras para todos desaparece el ninja del turbante.

¿Qué ocurre?—pregunta Gaara—

De repente siente como una presión de aire golpea su estomago, seguido de otra con mayor intensidad y después comienza a retroceder, al ser golpeado mas por esa presión, provocando que escupiera sangre por la boca.

¿De dónde ataca ese sujeto?—pregunta Kiba—

Veo todo el cuarto cubierto de su chakra no puedo saber donde se encuentra—menciona Sasuke—

Ese infeliz—dijo Naruto mientras cierra su puño con fuerza—

Mientras observan, como Gaara es impulsado por detrás por un ataque que lo eleva dejándolo a la altura, de sus compañeros, para ver como continúan los ataques, siendo golpeado en la cara, pecho, estomago piernas, apareciendo de repente arriba del pelirrojo el subordinado de Shi con ambas manos juntas y dirigiendo su mirada un momento a los demás, dando un mensaje de advertencia, vuelve a mirar al Kazekage a los ojos, realizando después el acto de golpearlo con una presión enorme que lo estrella en la arena, dejando la imagen de un Gaara gravemente herido en el piso.

Todo ha acabado—menciona Roku—

Ni siquiera pudo contra Ichi, el más débil de nosotros—agrega San—

Naruto gritando a su amigo, mientras el simplemente lo ve mover los labios, a la vez que observa a su oponente el cual también menciona unas palabras, viendo como mueve sus labios, perdiendo el conocimiento, mientras una voz lo llama.

Gaara… ¡Gaara!—menciona una voz—

Comienza a abrir los ojos el Kazekage tan solo, para encontrarse con un viejo rostro que no le trajo buenos recuerdos.

¿Qué quieres maldito Shukaku?—menciona el pelirrojo—

Tan solo te molestare en tus últimos momentos, de vida te odio por dejar que me encerraras, en esa estatua—dijo el Shukaku—

¿Por qué me sigues atormentando?—pregunta Gaara—

Eres débil, perdiste drásticamente tu habilidad con la arena, cuando nos separamos no eres nada sin mí, me alegre que vayas a morir, naciste solo y morirás solo ese ha sido tu destino—dice el Shukaku mientras se ríe de el—

Comienza a escuchar como varias voces, gritan su nombre unas bastante familiares, pero sobre todo escuchando la de Naruto, que es la que mas lo llama.

¿Cómo puedo permitirme, verme así enfrente de ellos?—menciona Gaara—

Eres realmente patético—dijo el Shukaku—

¡Cállate!... Tu ya eres parte del pasado—dice el Kazekage haciéndolo desaparecer, volviendo en sí—

¡Ya volvió en sí!—grita Naruto—

El Gaara que conocemos no será derrotado tan fácilmente—menciona Sakura—

¡¿Cómo demonios volvió?!—Pregunta Roku—

Al parecer nuestros enemigos no son débiles—menciona Go—

No me importa—dijo Hachi—

"(No se compara con lo que conocía)"—piensa Ichi volteando a ver como se levanta—

No puedo perder, soy Sabaku no Gaara, el Kazekage de la aldea de la arena, así como Naruto prometió proteger Konoha, yo también protegeré a Suna, el me ayudo varias veces en el pasado, ahora es mi turno de ayudarlo, no me derrotaras tan fácilmente seré el mejor Kazekage—dijo el pelirrojo mostrando determinación a su oponente—

¿Mejor que el primer Kazekage?—pregunta el ninja del turbante—

Tan solo obsérvame—responde Gaara—

La arena se levanta a gran velocidad rodeando en un remolino a Gaara, y de repente sale un puño de arena de ahí, se mueve hacia la derecha, aunque para su desgracia el puño también se movió rápidamente golpeándolo, en el rostro, vuelve a ser golpeado por otro golpe que venía de lado contrario, después de recibirlo retrocede, aunque esto no fue suficiente ya que se extienden los brazos, para alcanzarlo logra esquivar el primero pero el segundo sale sujetándolo, e Ichi lo destruye con un golpe de viento, aunque la arena separada pasa rápidamente, provocándole cortaduras y destruyendo un poco su turbante.

"(Cada vez son más rápidos los ataques)"—piensa el subordinado de Shi—

La arena vuelve a atacar, cada vez más rápidamente, pero es esquivada por Ichi, cada ataque, aunque la arena continua cambiando de velocidad, ataca con un golpe de viento al remolino, pero tan solo siente como la presión paso a un lado suyo, dejándolo paralizado por un momento dándole, oportunidad de recibir el ataque.

Ya entiendo esa velocidad, ahora puedo verlo—menciona mientras se reincorpora—

Ahora entiendes que tu ataque no funcionara mas—dijo Gaara desvaneciendo el remolino—

También controlas, el chakra de viento por eso la velocidad de la arena cambia, ya que la impulsas con el viento, tu remolino también se encuentra rodeado de viento por eso cambiaste la dirección de mi ataque—dice Ichi—

Aunque intentes usar al Shukaku, atravesaría tu corazón antes—comenta el pelirrojo—

Al igual que hiciste con muchas de tus victimas—menciona el ninja del turbante—

¿Por qué comentas esos sucesos?—pregunta Gaara—

El desierto oculta muchos secretos, al igual que el viento ayuda a ocultarlos—menciona el subordinado de Shi—

¿A qué te refieres?—pregunta Gaara—

Tal vez esto te haga recordar, Sabaku no Gaara—dijo Ichi—

Comienza a quitarse el turbante, el cual muestra su cabello negro, pero lo que sorprende a todos es una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rasguño de un animal.

¿Cómo se hizo eso?—pregunta Naruto—

Lleva mucho tiempo por lo que se puede ver, aunque es un corte muy profundo—dijo Sakura—

Esa marca… ¡¿Eres el niño del desierto?!—dice Gaara impresionado—

Así es Gaara, tú mataste a mi familia, incluso intentaste conmigo, pero logre sobrevivir, aun recuerdo ese momento—menciona Ichi—

--Flashback--

Padre, ¿A dónde van en la noche?—pregunta un pequeño Ichi—

Tus hermanos, tu madre y yo nos encargaremos, de una misión que nos dio el Kazekage, cumpliremos nuestro trabajo como mercenarios—dijo el padre de Ichi acariciándole la cabeza—

Aun eres muy pequeño, quédate en la casa—dice la madre de Ichi—

Aparte a un no dominas, las técnicas de viento de nuestro clan—menciona el hermano mayor—

Algún día las dominare—responde Ichi—

Aun falta mucho, hasta que puedas hacerlas podrás venir—dice su hermano de en medio—

Quédate aquí, hasta que volvamos, hasta que puedas realizar una técnica tal vez podrás venir con nosotros—dice su padre acariciándole una vez más la cabeza—

Si—responde Ichi—

Su familia deja la casa a encargarse de su misión, mientras Ichi comienza a practicar las técnicas.

Nunca dijeron, que si la aprendía ahorita no podría ir—menciona el pequeño Ichi—

Unos puños al aire, más tarde logra por fin soltar su primer puño de viento, destruyendo una parte de la pared en el proceso.

¡Lo logre! Aunque dudo que se pongan felices, por destruir la casa—dijo el pequeño Ichi—

Después de reparar la casa, y notar que sus padres aun no vuelven decide salir a buscarlos.

"(Es extraño no les toma mucho completar sus misiones)"—piensa el pequeño Ichi—

Al caminar un poco por el desierto a las cercanías de Suna, el se tropieza con algo, que para su desgracia son los cuerpos de sus hermanos.

¡Hermanos!—grita Ichi moviéndolos, tratando de despertarlo—

Escucha un grito de una mujer, un poco más cerca el cual reconoce, como su madre, corre pasando un monte de arena, donde observa a su madre muerta mientras una mano de arena se encuentra envolviendo a su padre.

¡Padre!—grita Ichi—

Su padre escucha su voz volteando a verlo, para mostrarle una sonrisa y decir unas últimas palabras, diciéndole "Te amo", mientras la arena envuelve su cuerpo para después ver como es aplastado su cuerpo, el cual cae a la arena enfrente de sus ojos, mostrando a un niño pelirrojo, el cual los había asesinado.

¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!—Pregunta Ichi mientras de sus ojos brotan lagrimas por sus padres—

Para demostrar mi existencia, ahora sigues tú—le contesta el pelirrojo—

Teniendo miedo de lo que le dijo el chico pelirrojo, lanza un golpe de viento, el cual fue bloqueado por el escudo de arena, el cual después de bajar muestra una garra de arena que lo golpea en la frente, dejándolo en la arena mientras desangra, perdiendo el conocimiento, después de un rato despierta y observa un techo al levantarse, toca su frente dándose cuenta que esta vendando.

Ya despertaste—dijo la voz de una mujer—

El pequeño Ichi, voltea tan solo para ver a una anciana que venía con unos platos hondos, la cual se acerca a la fogata que había en medio, en la cual se encuentra una olla con sopa, en donde sirve un poco y se la da al niño, el cual toma.

¿Quién es usted?—pregunta Ichi—

Mi nombre es Chiyobaa—contesta la anciana—

No la conozco, ¿Cómo es que enfrento a ese monstro?—pregunta Ichi, viendo sus sopa—

Entonces él fue el asesino, simplemente te encontré en la arena y eras el único que seguía con vida, decidí salvarte—dice Chiyobaa—

Ese monstro mato a mis hermanos, a mi madre y a mi padre enfrente de mis propios ojos, incluso lo intento conmigo, pero yo seré el que lo elimine, vengare a mi familia—dijo Ichi—

Intentaras asesinar al hijo del Kazekage, simplemente morirás como todos los demás que lo han intentado—menciona Chiyobaa—

¡Es el hijo del Kazekage!—grita Ichi sorprendido—

No grites, que aun no estoy sorda—menciona Chiyobaa—

Perdón—contesta Ichi—

Es el único que puede manipular la arena, con ayuda del Shukaku que le encerré en el interior, antes de nacer, se convertiría en la mejor arma de Suna, pero ni su padre puede controlarlo, ahora lo único que quiere es matarlo, como mucha gente quiere que desaparezca—dijo Chiyobaa acabándose su sopa—

¿Porque hicieron eso? Suena como si lo trataran como un objeto—dice Ichi bajando la mirada—

Porque para ser una nación poderosa, debes de tener los mejores shinobis, por eso fue creado Gaara, aunque resulto fallido, nunca fue más que un simple objeto—menciona Chiyobaa, mientras se sirve más sopa—

Ichi recuerda las palabras, que le dijo Gaara las cuales, le hacían pensar que vivía como un objeto abandonado.

¿Por qué no buscan unión entre las naciones?, así no tendrían que hacer proyectos como esos—comenta Ichi observando a Chiyobaa—

Esas son fantasías, la avaricia, las traiciones el poder son siempre de las cosas que provocan las guerras, por esa razón las alianzas no existen, por eso se debe crear un ejército fuerte, para protegerse y no depender de los demás—menciona Chiyobaa—

No lo creo… para mi habrá un momento, en que exista la verdadera paz, donde nadie tenga que ser usado como un arma, podrán ser felices las personas—dijo Ichi—

Eso nunca pasara—dice Chiyobaa—

¡Si sucederá! Mi padre dijo que si quería en verdad alcanzar un objetivo, el mismo forjaría con trabajo duro ese objetivo, existirán personas que piensen lo mismo—dijo Ichi—

¿Eso quiere decir que harás eso realidad?—pregunta Chiyobaa—

Si, lo hare aunque me cueste la vida ¡Hare que la paz sea real!—menciona Ichi parándose mientras cierra su puño—

--Fin del flashback--

Ese día me hice la promesa, de que en lugar de buscar venganza, crearía un mundo en donde exista la paz, cuando estaba a punto de morir al mejorar las técnicas de mi familia, fui rescatado por Shi sama, ese día me uní a su lado en busca de un mundo con paz—menciona Ichi—

Eso explica por la técnica se me hacia familiar—menciona Gaara—

Nunca imagine, que eso hubiera pasado con alguien quien apoya a Shi—dijo Sai—

Tiene su propia razón—dice Kakashi—

Aunque su intención sea buena, el matar a toda la gente, no debe ser la forma—menciona Naruto—

Tú te interpones en el camino, de ese mundo por eso tengo que acabarte, así como los cuerpos de mi familia, fueron sepultados por la arena del desierto, así sucederá con el tuyo en la arena de este cuarto—dice Ichi—

Tus técnicas, no sirven ya que las neutralice, y no puedes ganarme en el control de la arena—dijo Gaara—

Entierra su mano Ichi en la arena, sacando un montón que su mano sujeta, transformándola en una lanza y arrojándosela a una gran velocidad a Gaara, la arena comienza a separarse, pero observa algo puntiagudo que se asoma abajo, el pelirrojo se mueve mientras la lanza lo rasguña en su mejilla izquierda, después volteé y ve como la arena comienza a caerse dejando ver una lanza de metal la cual comienza a deshacerse como arena.

¿Podría ser?—pregunta Gaara sorprendido—

Es la habilidad del primer Kazekage, ¡La arena de Hierro!—dice el ninja de pelo negro—

Pero… esa habilidad es única, nadie más la ha podido realizar—menciona el Kazekage—

Tan solo es algo que el poder de Shi sama puede realizar, a cada uno de nosotros nos dio habilidades de ninjas, caídos ya sean técnicas únicas o de línea sucesoria, no existen imposibles para él… con esto no podrás ganarme, no puede controlarla, no puedes pasarla e incluso tengo mayor chakra que tu—dijo Ichi—

Comienza a emerger la arena de hierro debajo de la arena, la cual comienza a cubrir el cuerpo de Ichi dándole una forma familiar que Gaara conoce, es la forma del Shukaku.

Con esto no podrás, dañarme más—dice el subordinado de Shi—

Aparece 2 bloques rectangulares de arena por los costados de Gaara, los cuales se unen por detrás, forman picos hacia el pelirrojo y se cierran de inmediato, aunque lo que se ve salir es simplemente arena, dejando claro que era un clon de arena.

¡No escaparas!—grita Ichi—

El suelo tiembla comenzando a sacar, cientos de estalagmitas de las cuales hacen salir al pelirrojo sujetándose de una de ellas, aunque al parecer iban contra el techo, parando unos centímetros antes de tocar, por lo cual el Kazekage hace subir arena la cual usa como plataforma, mientras su oponente lanza cientos de lanzas, las cuales esquiva moviendo la arena rápidamente.

"(Espero que funcione mi plan)"—piensa Gaara—

Comienza a mover la arena, la cual ataca a Ichi pero ni siquiera puede cortar la de hierro.

Te dije que era inútil—menciona Ichi—

Levanta su puño lanzando un puño de hierro, potenciado con un golpe de viento, el cual apenas logra esquivar Gaara.

"(Estuvo cerca)"—se dice Gaara mientras aparece un rasguño en su mentón—

Comienza a moverse el viento a gran velocidad, alrededor de Ichi el cual levanta un remolino de arena.

Entiéndelo de una vez—dijo mientras se preparaba para atacar al pelirrojo—

En ese momento observa como de la arena aparecen cientos de sellos explosivos, a su alrededor viendo a Gaara hacer un sello con sus manos, activando los sellos y haciéndolos explotar a su alrededor.

Creíste que simplemente, me ocultaba en la arena—comenta Gaara—

Levanta la arena una vez más formando alrededor de su brazo un remolino, de arena el cual gira a gran velocidad, mientras forma un filosa y pequeña punta, lanzándola a la explosión, seguida de otra que formo en su otro brazo, después formando una mas juntando ambos brazos.

**¡Gran remolino de arena!**—menciona Gaara arrojándolo, viendo como se une con los otros 2—

Observa como del humo de la explosión, salen 2 manos de arena de hierro los cuales detienen el remolino, el cual desaparece enfrente de ambas manos, seguido de ver como el humo se disipa, viendo la arena de hierro un tanto caída, pero mostrando Ichi una sonrisa.

Tengo que admitir, que eso fue bueno si hubieran sido unos sellos explosivos más, seguro que me habrías dañado… fueron todos ¿no?—dice el subordinado de Shi—

"(Maldición, el impacto no alcanzo sus manos completamente si hubiera salido bien, estaría con el corazón atravesado)"—piensa Gaara—

La arena cae, revelando que no se encuentra ahí Ichi, pero sale detrás del pelirrojo de una estalagmita, sintiendo como su brazo se transformo en un kunai.

Olvidaste las estalagmitas… ahora ¡Muere!—grita Ichi mientras atraviesa una parte del brazo de Gaara ya que no logra esquivar el impacto, pero le crea una herida profunda—

Aun te queda algo de chakra—dice el subordinado de Shi—

Gaara cae al suelo, ya que por la falta de chakra su control sobre la arena ha comenzado a disminuir.

Al verlo en el piso Ichi, hace que toda la arena de hierro deje su forma, y acercándose en su forma de Shukaku, se pone enfrente de el.

Fuiste un gran oponente, pero desgraciadamente ya usaste tus mejores, técnicas, ahora es momento de que mueras, no fuiste ni siquiera mejor que el primero, hubieras derrotado su arena—dice Ichi—

Levanta toda, la arena de hierro del piso formando una gigantesca garra, del Shukaku, mientras Gaara levanta su mano hacia Ichi, dándole la impresión de que suceda un milagro.

Te matare rápidamente, simplemente te vez patético—menciona Ichi—

¡Gaara! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí viendo!—dice Naruto tratando de saltar pero es empujado por una fuerza hacia atrás—

¿Qué demonios fue eso?—pregunta Lee—

Un escudo, formado con chakra, al parecer es para que no recibamos daños, y que no interferimos—responde Kiba—

Maldición—dice Naruto—

Ichi arroja el zarpazo hacia Gaara, pero de repente vomita sangre de su boca y la arena comienza a desintegrarse, observando la mano del Kazekage cerrada y mostrando una sonrisa.

Lo siento Shi sama, le he fallado yo he perdido, nunca imagine que pudiera hacer eso—menciona Ichi—

Su cuerpo cae al piso, dejando a muchos sorprendidos, excepto a Shi.

¿Qué ocurrió?—pregunta Roku—

¿Ichi, está muerto?—pregunta Nana sorprendida—

Los balcones comienzan a bajar y Naruto y los demás se dirigen hacia Gaara, a levantarlo y hacerle una serie, de preguntas, mientras Sakura cura sus heridas.

¿Qué ocurrió?—pregunta Kakashi—

Aplaste su corazón, con mi arena—responde Gaara—

¿Cómo hiciste eso?—pregunta Sai—

Es una técnica que últimamente, he desarrollado como mi última opción, se trata de introducir la arena en su cuerpo por pequeñas cantidades, ya sea por la boca, la nariz o incluso partirla para introducirla en los poros, la reúno dentro cubriendo el corazón y aplastándolo, dándole la muerte segura—contesta el Kazekage—

Observa Naruto, en el rostro de su amigo una expresión de tristeza.

¿Te sientes culpable?—pregunta Naruto—

Si, nunca imagine que existiera, alguien quien sobreviviera cuando asesinaba a la gente, y sobre todo que tuviera que matarlo al final de todo—menciona Gaara—

Tu luchaste, por lo que creías el lucho por lo que creía, le diste al menos una muerte de Shinobi—dice el rubio—

En ese momento escuchan el sonido de una flauta y observan como Go, toca una marcha fúnebre, mientras sus compañeros miran el cuerpo de Ichi, comienza a moverse la arena por parte de Shi, creando un ataúd de arena el cual endurece, con ayuda de su chakra, en el cual introducen a Ichi.

La arena no te ocultara como a tu familia, fue la promesa que te hice al conocerte, descansa en paz Ichi, aun que hayas caído, haz dejado a Gaara sin poder seguir luchando, ahora tan solo mantén encerrado en tu cuerpo al Shukaku, con ayuda del sello especial que te puse, haremos de nuestro objetivo una realidad—menciona Shi—

Extraño—menciona Sasuke—

¿Qué es extraño Sasuke kun?—pregunta Sakura—

Normalmente uno ve sus propios intereses, el que haya muerto uno, no les importa y dejan que su cuerpo sea comido por los animales, pero ellos le han hecho un sepulcro—responde Sasuke—

No son personas cualquieras, lo aprendí en batalla—dice Gaara el cual está siendo cargado por Kakashi—

Al terminar de tocar la flauta, observa Shi hacia Naruto, mientras la puerta al siguiente cuarto se abre.

Continuemos con el siguiente combate—menciona el Shinigami—

Si—contesta Naruto—

Mientras ambos grupos pasan, por la puerta la cual se cierra momentos después, en su habitación se encuentra Hinata limpiando sus lagrimas, al ver que todo resulto bien en este primer combate.

Gaara kun, gano—menciona Hinata—

Recuerda unas palabras que le dijo Nana.

Es cierto tienen sus motivos, para pelear—dijo la chica de ojos color perla—

Regresando con los demás, los cuales llegan al siguiente cuarto observando, que Shi y los demás se encuentran ya del otro lado, en los mismos lugares, incluso otro asiento para Shi, pero lo que realmente les desconcertó, fue el lugar de batalla.

Esto es…--menciona Sasuke—

Un cementerio—dice Naruto—

El lugar era un cementerio donde se podían, percibir varias lapidas, la luz tan solo se podía ver en ciertas partes, era un cuarto muy oscuro, si no fuera por su entrenamiento Shinobi no podrían verlo, nada mas podían observar aparte de las lapidas unos árboles muertos.

Elijan quien peleara—dice Shi—

Sai se aleja de los demás entrando en la arena.

Yo seré el que pelee—dice Sai—

Bueno aquí acaba esta primera pelea, espero que les haya gustado, aun faltan mas peleas, ya que en la siguiente comenzara la segunda pelea, donde veremos a Sai en acción, contra su oponente, en un campo de batalla poco común, ahora que he acabado el fic del Antishikateam me centrare en este por el momento, antes de sacar otro proyecto de comedia, que tengo pensado, bueno es hora de contestar reviews.

Ana milena: Gracias por tu review, me alaga que me digan que tengo una gran imaginación, agradezco mucho tu comentario, y como vez este fic continuara.

Gaara frex: Aquí esta la primera pelea espero que te haya gustado, y no seas tan impaciente, la paciencia es una virtud, a mi paso voy pero cumplo.

Sakura Uzumaki: Gracias por tu review, aquí hay más de este fic, espero que haya sido de tu agrado la pelea.


	13. Chapter 13

"**Un nuevo enemigo Amenaza Konoha"**

**Capitulo 12**

"**La sombra del Gato"**

"**(Esto es un pensamiento del personaje)"**

**(Esto es una nota del autor)**

En el capitulo anterior, se termino al fin una batalla en medio de la arena, redescubriendo el pasado de Ichi, y terminando con su existencia, Gaara se muestra victorioso, aunque no tan contento, al tener que acabar con una vida más de su tormentoso pasado, mientras levanta una vez más en alto su rostro, con ayuda de Naruto, avanza a la segunda arena de combate, donde Sai peleara en un oscuro cementerio, esperando a su oponente.

Estoy listo, ¿Quién será mi oponente?—dice el ninja de piel pálida—

Tu oponente se encuentra, frente a ti—responde el Shinigami—

¿No veo a nadie?—pregunta extrañado, mientras busca a los alrededores—

Lo único que observo, son lapidas, ese árbol muerto y mucha oscuridad, apenas puede ver—menciona Naruto—

En ese momento observan en lo profundo del cuarto, debajo de Shi y los demás, unos ojos, que brillan intensamente, en la oscuridad, que se acercan cada vez más, a Sai, el cual se pone en guardia sacando un pergamino y un pincel, pero tan solo observan, un gato negro con una raya blanca en medio de la cabeza.

¿Qué hace un gato, en medio del campo?—pregunta Kiba, mientras Akamaru y Shiromaru ladran al gato, aunque este no muestra miedo—

¿No es el gato de Shi?—pregunta la Sakura—

También es el que entro a tu habitación—agrega el Uchiha—

Esa no es forma de tratar al oponente—menciona el gato—

¿El gato hablo?—pregunta Shikamaru con muy poca impresión—

¡Un gato que habla, eso nunca lo había visto!—dijo el chico de cejas grandes, emocionado—

"(¿Técnica de invocación?)"—Se pregunta Kakashi—

Que fácil se impresionan—dice el gato—

Después de lo dicho, comienza a emerger un enorme chakra color morado, comenzando a envolver al animal, en una esfera, la cual se dispersa después mostrando a Ni, el cual se mostraba sonriendo frente a los demás.

Soy Ni, encantado en conocerlo—dijo expresando una sonrisa—

Mientras en el cuarto de Hinata, la cual observa lo sucedido, recuerda haber visto a ese gato, y el que Nana se lo llevara.

Un pervertido… Nana chan, me salvo de las cosas que me hubiera hecho—dice Hinata sin poder creerlo—

De vuelta en el lugar, ahora Sakura estaba impactada.

¿Qué le ocurre a Sakura?—pregunta el Kazekage

Yo… yo dormí con el… yo…--murmura mientras tiene la cabeza baja—

No olvidare, esa noche en verdad que lo disfrute—menciona el subordinado de Shi con una sonrisa picara—

¡Yo me encargo!—grita furiosa la Kunoichi—

Rápidamente, Kakashi la sujeta detrás, Naruto de un brazo y Sasuke de otro, ya que aunque era una sola persona, tenía una gran fuerza.

¡Tranquilízate Sakura chan!—menciona Naruto—

¡Sal de ahí Sai! ¡Yo misma peleare con él!—grita furiosa mientras forcejea—

Lo siento fea, pero es mi oponente—dice el pintor— (Fea es el apodo que le da Sai a Sakura)

Sakura le dirige una mirada asesina a Sai, por llamarla así, pero Sasuke la mira a los ojos, y le habla para calmarla.

No te dejes engañar, por su apariencia, ya que cuando era gato, no podíamos sentir su chakra, ahora se ve que es demasiado grande, Sai podrá manejarlo, sería peligroso para ti con esa imagen que te dio—dijo el portador del Sharingan—

"(Astuto como siempre, Uchiha Sasuke)"—se dice a si mismo Hachi—

Tiene razón, incluso su olor era como el de un gato nos engaño a nosotros, no es una simple transformación—menciona Kiba—

De todas maneras, era la única chica con la que podía ir, prefiero mas de otro tipo, como la hermosa chica que trajo Shi sama, si no me hubieran detenido, hubiera gozado, demasiado usando mis trucos, con ella, son como me gustan más—dice Ni de una forma pervertida—

¡Te matare!—menciona el rubio, solo que este es detenido por la sombra de Shikamaru—

Tsk…Que problemático es esto, tú tienes una batalla más importante—dijo el Nara, calmándolo un poco—

Sai, acaba con ese pervertido—dice Naruto a su compañero—

"(¿Por qué eligió Shi kun, a alguien como él?)"—Piensa la castaña, mientras se coloca una mano en la frente—

No toma esto en serio—menciona Roku—

Es un idiota—agrega San—

Observen atentamente la pelea, encontraran cosas interesantes—dijo Shi a estos dos—

Se escucha el sonido del engranaje, llevando a Naruto y compañía al balcón, para observar la pelea.

¿Es cierto lo que dijo Ichi?—pregunta Sai—

¿Eh?... ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunta desconcertado Ni—

Todos ustedes, tienen habilidades de shinobis, que han muerto—responde el artista—

Te referías a eso, es verdad, ¿quieres que te diga cuál es la mía?—pregunta el subordinado de Shi—

Si—responde Sai—

¡¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota?!—Pregunta Roku—

Te lo dije es un idiota, se toma todo a la ligera—menciona el más alto de los subordinados—

Te equivocas, el sabe lo que hace—dice Go—

Sai ve como su oponente señala con su dedo a su izquierda, lo cual lo lleva a voltear su cabeza, observando rápidamente, un objeto que se acerca que logra esquivar, retrocediendo mientras ve como Ni lo agarra, del filo sujetándolo despues del mango, recargándoselo en el hombro, mientras permanece sentado en una lapida, con una sonrisa.

¡Esa arma es!—exclama Shikamaru, preocupado—

La guadaña triple de Hidan—menciona Sai—

Ya has visto la técnica, eso me ahorra explicaciones—dijo el shinobi de ojos de gato—

Sujeta la cuerda de abajo, comenzando a girarla, a gran velocidad arrojándola contra el artista, es esquivada la guadaña, por un salto, aunque ve como 3 kunais son arrojados, clavándose en su cuerpo.

Si caes, en algo tan simple como eso me das lastima… pero si crees que me dejare engañar, es que me subestimas—menciona Ni mientras toma la guadaña y la entierra con fuerzas en la tierra, sacando a Sai de su escondite, demostrando que era una copia de tinta a quien le dio—

"(Tengo que tener cuidado)"—piensa el artista—

En ese momento ve como la guadaña se acerca por la derecha, evitándola agachándose, observando después que regresa por arriba, donde se encuentra su oponente, el cae con la guadaña, hacia enfrente, Sai la esquiva, pero rápidamente su oponente se da una vuelta dándole una patada, en la parte de arriba de la cabeza, haciendo que caiga al piso.

¡Sai!—grita Naruto—

Observa a su oponente alzar la guadaña y esquiva el ataque rodando, para después tomar distancia.

Tratas de esquivar para que no tome tu sangre, déjame decirte que aun que se me haya dado la técnica no sirve, del todo—dijo el subordinado de Shi—

¿Qué quieres decir?—pregunta el chico de piel palida—

Realmente la tengo incompleta, se necesitaba que Shi sama, tomara una parte de mi alma, pero yo le pedí, que no lo hiciera—responde Ni—

De repente siente Sai el filo de la guadaña, en su cuello viendo que su oponente, ya no se encuentra enfrente.

Pero eso no quiere decir que te dejes de preocupar—murmura el subordinado de Shi al oído de Sai—

Parpadea Sai, viendo de nuevo a su enemigo enfrente, mostrando una sonrisa, el ninja de Konoha toca su cuello, viendo en su mano sangre que salía, de un pequeño rasguño del cuello, dándole a entender que fue real, que estuvo en ese momento.

Increíble—menciona Kakashi—

Su velocidad fue sorprendente, en tan solo unos momentos, apareció detrás, pudo haberlo matado, pero no lo hizo—dijo Sasuke—

Sai fue entrenado en la raíz de ANBU, está muy bien preparado, lo hemos visto—dice Sakura—

Voltea a ver a sus compañeros, pero ninguno muestra una sonrisa, lo cual no es buena señal.

Este sujeto, es muy diferente al Shinobi común…--menciona Naruto mientras observa a Ni—

"(No sentí ni siquiera su respiración)"—piensa Sai—

Deshagámonos de esto—dijo Ni arrojando la guadaña a la pared, la cual se clava—

De repente sale un león de tinta, de la tierra, el cual logra morder en el brazo a Ni, pero demuestra que era una técnica de sustitución, tan solo que el león de tinta pierde su forma de repente.

"(¿Qué ocurrió?)"—Se pregunta Sai—

Bravo en verdad que fue un gran ataque—menciona Ni aplaudiendo sentado en una rama del árbol muerto—

Escondes tu presencia muy bien—dice Sai—

Gracias, es una de mis especialidades… dime ¿consideras al miedo un aliado o enemigo?—pregunta el subordinado de Shi—

Ninguna de las dos—responde el artista—

Eso quiere decir que sabes, bien que es un arma de doble filo, te mantiene alerta de tu enemigo, pero a la vez puede ser la causa de tu muerte… muéstrame como trabaja el miedo en ti—menciona el ninja ojos de gato—

Desaparece rapidamente, Sai saca la pequeña espada que carga atrás deteniendo su ataque que viene de atrás, vuelve a desaparecer, ahora atacando por la derecha, logrando bloquear su ataque otra vez, desaparece una vez mas Ni y bloquea el tercer ataque proveniente de abajo, mientras su espada y kunai chocan mutuamente.

Los tres parados, no te mueves nada mal—dice Ni—

Hay mas—menciona Sai—

El cuerpo del artista comienza a tomar, forma de una inmensa anaconda, la cual atrapa a su enemigo, mientras observa Ni, como permanece el verdadero sentado en una lapida, mientras en sus rodillas esta un pergamino extendido, y en su mano un pincel.

Si no puedo sentirte, entonces te conduciré a la trampa—menciona Sai—

Después ve como la anaconda devora a su enemigo, y se desase volviendo a ser tinta.

Demasiado fácil—menciona Gaara—

Es un tanto raro—agrega Lee—

La tinta se levanta y toma la forma de Ni, dejando sorprendido a Sai.

No tiene sentido, no puede desaparecer así, ni siquiera por técnica de remplazo o clon, te abría visto—dijo el artista—

¿Habrás peleado con uno oponente, desde el principio?—dice un segundo Ni que sale de la tierra—

¡¿Qué?!—dijo Sai sorprendido—

O tal vez, tu nos diste la vida, en lugar de la muerte—menciona una tercer Ni saliendo del frasco de tinta tomando forma y caminando hacia los otros 2—

¿Cómo es posible?—pregunta Shikamaru—

Uno era demasiado, tres lo hacen más impredecible—menciona Naruto—

Comienzan su ataque los tres Ni, uno ataca por arriba con un kunai en la mano, el cual choca con la espada de Sai, el segundo se acerca por la derecha, lo cual hace que se agache el artista, esquivando el ataque, haciendo que el de arriba choque con el otro, dejándolos en el piso.

Falta uno—menciona Sai—

Sale de la tierra el tercero, para darle un golpe en la cara, lo cual logra, solo que es tinta la que golpeo.

¿Qué demonios?—se pregunta Ni—

No caeré en tu gentjutsu—dijo el chico de piel pálida, formando un sello mientras la tinta envuelve al oponente—

El gentjutsu se desvanece dejando tan solo un Ni el que está atrapado, aunque para su desgracia descubre, que era un remplazo.

Es igual que un gato, está jugando con su presa, pensando como atacar—menciona Yon—

Sale de la oscuridad del cuarto, el verdadero Ni.

Eres bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo admito, pero tu tinta tiene un límite, aparte, no estaba peleando en toda mi capacidad—menciona el subordinado de Shi—

Lo note, cuando apareciste detrás de mí, fue muy diferente a los demas—dijo el artista—

Ya sabes, que no soy un Shinobi común y corriente—dijo el ninja con la raya blanca en el pelo—

Atacas con gentjutsu, y cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no eres muy experimentado en eso—dijo Sai—

Cierto, veras el shinobi común, es capaz de muchas cosas, es un gran espía, muy bueno escondiéndose, en batalla, pero normalmente también son detectado por otros ninjas de muy buen rango, sin embargo la diferencia conmigo es que soy un perfecto asesino—dice Ni—

¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?—pregunta el artista—

Porque he decidido como matarte finalmente, morirás por falta de sangre, por tu estatura y edad, tienes entre seis y siete litros en tu cuerpo, con cinco ya no puedes vivir—menciona el subordinado de Shi—

**¡Ninpou Choujuu Giga! (Arte ninja, técnica de imitación de bestias)**—dijo Sai comenzando a salir leones de tinta de su pergamino—

Inténtalo—menciona Sai—

Un león se dirige hacia Ni, de una manera lineal el cual es destruido por un corte del kunai de el asesino, para después desaparecer en la oscuridad del cuarto.

"(Donde esta)"—pregunta el shinobi de konoha—

Siente de repente una corta en el brazo izquierdo, viniendo de atrás, viendo también como sus leones son cortados.

"(No lo sentí)"—piensa Sai—

Aun no son suficientes heridas, sería muy tardado, se cerrarían antes de lo pequeñas que son—menciona el subordinado de Shi—

Vuelve a desaparecer en la oscuridad, y nada mas siente Sai como el kunai, de su oponente pasa a gran velocidad, cortándolo, creándole más heridas pequeñas, pero no podía sentir de donde provenía su oponente, cuando pasa una vez más, este desaparece dejando un tronco.

¿Tratando de ocultarse?—pregunta Ni—

En ese momento sale de la tierra, una serpiente de tinta tratando de morder a Ni, pero este la corta, en seguida de eso, voltea viendo a un león de tinta, atacarlo por la espalda, el cual logra rasguñarlo.

No esperaba, que tuvieras mas colores—menciona el subordinado de Shi—

¿Un león rojo?—pregunta Nana—

Aparecen varios leones rojos, alrededor del Shinobi de la raya blanca, comenzando a rodearlos.

Se ven diferentes—murmura el subordinado de Shi—

Lo notaste—dijo Sai—

Voltea tan solo para verlo sentado, arriba del árbol, con su pincel y pergamino.

Estos leones son diferentes, los de tinta negra atacan a mis órdenes, muy lineal mente, en otras palabras son títeres, estos en cambio a un siguen a mis órdenes, pero con la diferencia de que estos tienen su instinto animal, que les permite moverse más libremente.

Ya veo, ellos me seguirán más por sus rasgos animales—menciona Ni—

Los leones se abalanzan hacia su presa, mientras los esquiva con un salto, y cae sobre una lapida, un león se lanza hacia él, intentando morderlo, aunque este mismo da un pequeño salto, y le entierra el kunai, en la cabeza dejando tan solo la tinta.

Uno menos—dice el subordinado de Shi—

Observa como un león mas se une a las filas, solo que este era diferente, era de tinta negra, pero en los pies, había tinta roja en forma de fuego.

**¡Leon sagrado!**—menciona Sai—

Comienza atacando el león, junto con otro hacia enfrente, observando cómo deja el sagrado, tinta roja por donde pasa creando fuego, evita el ataque del sagrado, tan solo para destruir al segundo, se acerca con velocidad, hacia otro león de tinta roja, solo que este esquiva su ataque con el kunai, intenta el león morder al asesino, pero tan solo se ve como aparece detrás de él y como pierde forma al ser destruido.

Tan solo me queda uno—menciona Ni—

Voltea para observar que el lugar está lleno de fuego, el cual se comienza a concentrar en el león, formando una inmensa bola de fuego, que cubre al león, el cual se dirige rápidamente hacia el subordinado de Shi, estrellándose con el creando una explosión.

"(Requiero mucha tinta y chakra, en estos dibujos, espero que le haya dado)"—piensa el shinobi de Konoha—

Sale del humo el pervertido, un poco herido con algunas quemaduras, pero sobre todo nada preocupado.

Buena técnica, pero no es suficiente—dijo el subordinado de Shi—

Enseguida el artista dibuja otro león, el cual se acerca, a atacarlo, de frente, pero para su sorpresa, este cambia de forma, a una humana, viendo Ni a Sai, frente el enterrándole su espada, viendo Sai que no fue una herida profunda, después cambia su mirada hacia su oponente, el cual muestra una sonrisa.

Me emociona pelear contra ti, no había tenido una pelea, así desde hace tiempo, solo que ahora te mostrare las torturas de la oscuridad—dijo el Shinobi ojos de gato, formando un sello, el cual vuelve todo el cuarto completamente oscuro, incluso desaparece antes la vista de Sai—

"**Gentjutsu, Kokuangyou no Jutsu" (Técnica Ilusoria, oscuridad absoluta)**—menciona Ni—

Demasiado oscuro—menciona el shinobi de Konoha—

Siente un pequeño roce en su brazo derecho, lo cual hace moverse evitando un poco el ataque, después saca su pincel, comenzando a dibujar, mientras siente como es atravesado por el kunai de su oponente haciéndole sacar sangre de la boca.

Ya has perdido, medio litro de sangre, me sorprende que puedas seguir de pie, eso demuestra, que en verdad eres, fuerte—dijo el ninja de la raya blanca—

"(Tengo que hacer un ataque masivo, pero tengo que sentir por donde vendrá)"—piensa el artista—

Termina de dibujar y siente una vez el kunai de su oponente cortándolo, permitiendo salir más sangre.

Usare un Arma que me permita cortarte mas—menciona Ni—

Se escucha como su Kunai cae al piso, y su presencia vuelve a desaparecer, cuando en ese momento Sai recuerda algo.

"_El miedo es lo que nos mantiene, alerta y lo que nos mata a la vez"_, no creí que volvería a hacer esto, después de tanto tiempo, pero debo ponerme a su igual—murmura el chico de piel pálida—

Por un momento en la oscuridad, no existe nada más que el silencio, incomodando a los espectadores.

¿Qué ha ocurrido?—pregunta Gaara—

No lo sé de repente, deje de sentir la presencia de Sai—responde Naruto—

Su olor, continua y también el de su oponente, aun siguen vivos—menciona Kiba, mientras Akamaru y Shiromaru ladran—

¿Ha acabado?—pregunta San—

No puede ser, la técnica se hubiera desaparecido—responde Roku—

No es normal, esto—menciona Go—

Es como si no hubiera nadie abajo—agrega Nana—

Que interesante—menciona Shi mientras brillan sus ojos rojos—

"(Imposible, se ha desvanecido por completo, este chico también conoce técnicas de asesinos… pero es muy parecida a la mía)"—piensa Ni—

Después de ese pensamiento, siente como alguien se encuentra atrás de él, lo cual hace que apenas pueda esquivar el ataque, mientras observa a Sai, viendo como su mirada ha cambiado, parecía no tener emociones.

"(Me encontró, incluso oculto su miedo para ocultar, su presencias… tiene algo de experiencia en mi campo)"—se dice a sí mismo el pervertido mostrando una sonrisa—

Afuera no ven más que una intensa oscuridad, que impide ver el combate, aunque no era necesario, ya que el sonido de los metales, les daba señas de lo intenso que era.

Eres bueno, tengo que admitirlo—menciona Ni—

Sai ataca por arriba con su espada, lo cual evita el pervertido, retrocediendo un poco, pero para su desgracias, descubre que no puede moverse.

¿Qué demonios?—dijo sorprendido el subordinado de Shi—

**¡Técnica ninja, tinta verde de la naturaleza!**—menciona el chico de piel pálida—

El gentjutsu se comienza a desvanecer, mostrando una increíble enredadera, cubriendo todo el campo, la cual tiene atrapada a Ni, mientras observa cómo se encuentra un su oponente con su pergamino tranquilamente sentado, mientras que un clon se muestra frente al subordinado de Shi.

Tus técnicas, me parecieron familiares, pero sus bases sus principios, el cómo derrotaste a los leones, quiere decir que son técnicas que tan solo ninjas entrenados en raíz conoce—dijo Sai—

Raiz… me suena un poco el nombre—responde Ni—

No importa este es tu fin de todas maneras—dice el artista—

Comienza a dibujar algo más con tinta verde, que se mezcla con la enredadera.

**¡Primera parte, espinas!**—dijo Sai—

Comienza a brotar espinas en la enredadera enterrándoselas a Ni, soltando la espada que traía en su mano, y observa como algo mas se le une.

**¡Segunda parte, flores!—**agrega Sai—

Emergen bellas flores, la cuales sueltan manchas verdes que caen sobre Ni.

**¡Final, Reproducción!—**menciona Sai—

De las manchas comienzan a crecer más flores de las cuales brotan flores, y espinas, las cuales atrapan a Ni, encerrándolo.

Y dijiste que yo moriría por desangramiento—dice el shinobi de Konoha dándose la vuelta—

Nunca miento, sobre mis asesinatos—dijo Ni—

Antes de que pudiera voltear Sai, siente como la mano de su oponente se encuentra encajada, en su espalda, sintiendo como la retira.

Un litro menos y morirás—le susurra en el oído el subordinado de Shi—

Voltea el artista viendo claramente, a su oponente herido y con sangre en su cuerpo, también observa como todo se encuentra cortado, y la espada en el suelo.

¿Cómo es posible?—pregunta Sai sorprendido—

Un buen asesino, siempre trae su cuchillo en la mano—le responde mostrando en su mano como corre su chakra creando un filo mucho mayor al de un cuchillo—

No puedo fallarle a Shi sama, no puedo perder, lo daré todo por el—agrega Ni—

¿No te estará manipulando?—pregunta Sai—

¿A qué te refieres?—pregunta extrañado Ni—

Ichi presencio una pesadilla, y con su búsqueda Shi, lo uso, ¿no paso lo mismo contigo?—pregunta el artista—

Ni se queda callado un momento, mientras su expresión cambia a enojo.

Manipular… manipular… ¡No sabes que es manipular!—grita Ni furioso, mientras se observa el chakra pasar por sus ojos—

El suelo comienza a estremecerse, saliendo un increíble chakra negro del cuerpo del asesino, cayéndosele la bandana de la frente mostrando un tercer ojo, el cual comienza a brillar, haciendo que de las lapidas, salgan varios cuerpos de ninjas muertos, pero dos de ellos, traían consigo algo especial ambos traían, bandanas de Konoha.

¿Son tus victimas?—pregunta el artista—

Las que más disfrute, son aquellos a quienes, por un tiempo llame familia, aquellos que en verdad me manipularon, los que me hicieron conocer esa palabra, y los que me entrenaron… ¡No me trates de decir, que es manipular!—dijo Ni—

--Flashback--

Se encuentra un pequeño Ni, enfrente de un hombre y una mujer, los cuales lo miran seriamente, como si algo malo viniera.

No has cumplido con tus labores, no asesinaste, a ese hombre de un solo golpe—menciona el hombre—

Lo siento, pero es que él no era una mala persona—responde el pequeño Ni—

Sigues sin aprender, el arte del asesino… ¡No importa el objetivo, siempre se cumple el trabajo!—dijo la mujer furiosa—

Un asesino siempre mata a su presa antes de que lo vean, pero eres una completa decepción en la familia, eres el único que no logra hacer, bien su trabajo—dijo molesto el hombre—

Después de lo dicho ambos se retiran, dejando solo al pequeño Ni que minutos después comienza a llorar, en soledad.

No puedo hacer nada bien, mama y papa, se enojan conmigo, ¿Por qué no puedo adoptar frialdad?, hago amigos sin querer, me compadezco de los demás… ¡Soy un completo inútil!—menciona el pequeño ahogándose en lagrimas—

Unos años después, se muestra a un Ni de doce años, observando atentamente a un grupo de shinobis, de la aldea de la niebla.

"(Es momento de que me reconozcan)"—piensa Ni comenzando a hacer sellos, creando el **"Gentjutsu, Kokuangyou no Jutsu" (Técnica Ilusoria, oscuridad absoluta)**, comenzando a oscurecer el área—

¿Qué ocurre?—pregunta un shinobi de la niebla—

En ese momento escucha el grito de uno de sus compañeros, seguido de otro, cada vez escuchaba mas, para seguir finalmente con él, viendo nada mas una garra oscura que le quita la vida al instante, la oscuridad desaparece y observa el asesino su acto, el cómo sus manos se han manchado de sangre, pero en lugar de confusión muestra una sonrisa, ya que había hecho algo bien, pensaba que lo felicitarían, lo querrían, lo que lo impulso a llegar temprano, cuando lo ve su familia, manchado de sangre.

Cumplí mi misión, asesine al grupo de ninjas de la niebla de los alrededores—dice Ni—

Bien hecho hijo—menciona su padre—

No ha informado tu tío, del éxito de la misión, aunque no sabías que te seguía—agrega su madre—

Ni tan solo sonríe, extrañando a los demás.

Es lo que creen—responde el asesino—

Tiene razón, me ataco también en su ataque sin que pudiera, notarlo—menciona el tío mostrando, un rasguño, en el cuello—

El buen asesino, es aquel que está atento de todo—menciona Ni—

Felicidades hijo—dijo su madre—

Se sentía bien, al haber sido reconocido, finalmente, comenzando a realizar sus trabajos cada vez mejor, cuando una noche regresando, escucha algo que lo perturbo, escuchando una conversación de sus padres.

Jajajaja, el plan marcha a la perfección—menciona el padre—

Tienes razón, el cree que somos en verdad sus padres, queríamos venganza contra Konoha, y raíz, usamos sus bases, de entrenamiento para crear al asesino perfecto, capaz de eliminar a raíz—dijo la mujer tomando sake—

Todo el tiempo lo manipulamos, para convertirlo en un arma, al principio nos unimos con los demás, pero al ver nuestras probabilidades, necesitábamos a alguien joven y encontramos a este niño, quien será nuestra principal arma—menciona el hombre—

Nos haremos más poderosos, y crearemos una elite de asesinos, si este niño fue tan fácil de manipular, imagínate con mas—dice la mujer—

Escucha toda la verdad Ni, todo en lo que creía, aquellos en los que creyó su familia, no eran más que engaño, en ese momento se lleno de oscuridad la casa.

¿Qué ocurre?—pregunta el hombre—

Escuchan un grito que les hiela la sangre arriba de la casa, antes de que pudieran moverse escuchan un grito mas, reconociendo este segundo, el sonido de alguien cayendo, los paraliza el miedo, y enfrente de ellos, aparece el responsable manchado de sangre sus manos.

¡¿Qué demonios haces?!—Pregunta la mujer—

Por mucho tiempo me mintieron, me usaron, me crearon deseos, ilusiones, quería ser el mejor, para que estuvieran orgullosos—menciona Ni mientras lagrimas de tristeza brotan de sus ojos—

Es verdad, te utilizamos todo el tiempo—dice el hombre—

Ahora acabare con ustedes, me enseñaron todo lo que se, como se debe mover un asesino, como debe ser, aun las escucho en mi mente esas palabras, _"No importa el objetivo, siempre se cumple el trabajo"_, es la que más me marco, les daré la peor muerte, mi propia técnica, la única que no conocen—dijo el asesino—

Comienza a emerger chakra del cuerpo de Ni, asustando a los dos, viendo una figura atrás de él.

¿Qué demonios es eso?—pregunta el hombre—

Su muerte—contesta Ni—

Se escucha un gran estruendo, y de repente nada mas sale un Ni cubierto con más sangre, mientras camina bajo una luna roja.

--Fin del flashback--

Fui usado como una herramienta, todo ese tiempo, incluso después de que los mate, creí que era libre, pero era demasiado tarde no podía dejar, mis artes asesinas, era un esclavo, cuando conocí a shi sama e ichi, prometí que tan solo asesinaría por su causa, un mundo donde nadie sea manejado como un títere nunca más—dijo el ninja ojos de gato—

Yo tampoco puedo morir aquí, alguien me espera mi regreso—menciona Sai—

¿Sera verdadero, lo que dices?—pregunta Ni—

Mi última técnica fue gracias, a ella—contesta el artista—

Demuestra tu fuerza de voluntad—responde el subordinado de Shi—

Los shinobis muertos se lanzan al ataque, uno forma sellos, usando el **Kagen bushin no Jutsu**, creando clones, que atacan a Sai de enfrente, este golpea al primer, arrojándolo a los demás, trata de moverse, pero ve dos manos que lo sujetan de los tobillos, evitando que se pueda mover, y observa como los clones, se acercan a golpearlo, por todo el cuerpo.

Nibi me permite manipularlos, a un nivel cercano al de Shi sama, incluso puedo hacer esto—menciona el ninja de la raya blanca—

Los shinobis de Konoha comienzan a hacer sellos, uno uniéndose al cuerpo de otro quedando tan solo un enorme monstro de 2 cabezas.

Ahora son un solo cuerpo, con su mismo chakra, observa lo que pueden hacer—dice el asesino—

Comienzan a formar sellos y de repente, la tierra comienza a moverse, saliendo una torre de fuego, que comienza a ser cubierto por aire, comenzando a aumentar, su tamaño y poder, pero lo diferente a un ataque de fuego, era que este cortaba.

**¡Técnica ninja, Fuego cortante!**—menciona Ni—

El torbellino comienza a expandirse por todo el cuarto, cubriendo todo, dejando sin ver a Sai y Ni, se desvanece y observan como los zombis quedan calcinados, a un ninja de ojos de gato intacto debido a que el chakra de Nibi, lo protegió, y Sai logro salvarse con un escudo de tinta, utilizando los tres, colores acabando con el verde y negro, dejando tan solo algo de rojo.

Si que te mantienes, pero ya has perdido medio litro de sangre más—dice el jichiruki—

Aun no muero—contesta un shinobi, mostrando una fuerte determinación, aun en un estado cercano a la muerte—

Te has ganado el honor, de enfrentar mi mayor técnica—dice Ni comenzando a emanar chakra—

Sai observa que a su lado se encuentra la guadaña de Hidan, que sobrevivió al último ataque, agarrándola, y comenzando a pintar unas cosas, en ellas, al terminar observa a Ni como crea unos sellos, corriendo chakra por sus brazos formando dos guadañas en cada brazo.

**¡Técnica ninja, guadañas del último aliento!**—menciona Ni observando a su oponente—

Ni levanta una de las guadañas, y la mueve en dirección a Sai, creando un inmenso corte en su dirección, que Sai logra detener con la guadaña de Hidan.

Hiciste algo con esa guadaña, pero no es suficiente, desgarrare tu alma quitándote tu vida—dijo el asesino—

Se dirige al ataque golpeando con su brazo derecho, bloqueándolo con la guadaña de Hidan, ataca con la otra al cuello, y bloquea con su espada, pero por la falta de sangre siente la fuerza de Ni mucho mayor, permitiéndole avanzar al ataque del asesino, así que lo empuja un poco para poder retroceder.

"(Tengo que soportar un poco más, la falta de sangre me comienza a afectar)"—piensa el shinobi de Konoha—

No puede resistir mucho mas Sai, su fuerza disminuye—menciona Sakura—

Esto está mal, existe mucha diferencia—dijo Shikamaru—

Aun no acaba, no se dará por vencido tan fácil—dice Naruto—

Sai ataca con la guadaña, Ni esquiva retrocediendo, se para con la guadaña tratando de cortar a Sai, este retrocede, siendo rasguñado un poco, sintiendo como la guadaña toca su alma, y observa seguido como con la segunda guadaña de arriba hacia abajo viene, creando un inmenso corte, el cual vuelve a esquivar moviéndose por un lado.

"(Es demasiado peligroso)"—piensa el artista—

Sujeta la cuerda de la guadaña y la trae hacia él, para arrojarla hacia su oponente, el la esquiva, acercándose rápidamente para volver a atacar, chocando con su espada y observando cómo se acerca la guadaña por atrás, se alejas apenas esquivándole, recibiendo parte del corte, cuando llega a su mano la observa.

"(Es el momento)"—piensa el chico de piel pálida—

Ni ataca por arriba con ambas guadañas, lo cual hace que Sai tire su espada, y la detenga con la guadaña de Hidan.

Has perdido—dice Sai—

¿De qué hablas? Estas más muerto que vivo—responde Ni—

En ese momento observa como la guadaña comienza a agrietarse, pero sobre todo como pasa por sus brazos tinta roja, corriendo hacia su cuerpo, recibiendo un profundo corte en diagonal, desvaneciendo su técnica y haciendo que caiga boca abajo, rompiendo finalmente, la guadaña de Hidan, todos los presentas observan a Ni, caer mientras Sai cae de rodillas, observándolo.

He ganado—murmura el artista—

Sai comienza a retirarse, del cuerpo de su adversario cuando de repente escucha una voz.

¡¿A dónde vas, esto todavía no acaba?!—dijo Ni—

Voltea observando sorprendido como es que se incorpora después, de la gran herida que le creo, por la cual se derrama sangre, mientras un chakra negro, comienza a tomar forma a su alrededor.

No estoy muerto aun, el chakra de la mascota de Shi sama, se encuentra en mi interior—dijo el asesino—

Es cubierto enteramente por el chakra oscuro del Nibi, formando un gato de dos colas gigante.

¡No se ve bien!—menciona Kakashi—

¡Sai!—Grita Naruto—

Ya he usado todas mis técnicas, ya no tengo tinta y apenas fuerzas, ¿acaso he fracasado?—se pregunta Sai—

Una inmensa bola de chakra comienza a formar Ni en la boca del monstro, apuntado hacia Sai, cuando algo pasa por su mente.

--Flashback--

Recuerda su noche con Ino antes de salir de Konoha.

Prométeme que volverás con vida—dice la rubia—

Lo prometo, no romperé este promesa antes ti, y esta es mi garantía que cumpliré—dice Sai besando a Ino—

--Fin del flashback--

Ni dispara la bola, hacia Sai la intenta esquivar pero el impacto hacia la tierra lo arroja hacia el árbol muerto golpeándose.

No puedo morir, hice una promesa a Ino chan, ella espera a que regrese—murmura Sai y saca un pergamino y un pincel, mientras siente como su oponente se acerca lentamente—

De todas mis victimas, eres la que más se aferra a su vida, admiro esa fuerza tuya, pero aunque huyas de mis ataques, tu falta de sangre te matara—dijo el subordinado de Shi—

"(Tengo que intentar esa técnica, aunque mi sangre sea mi tinta)"—piensa el chico de piel pálida, tomando con su pincel sangre de sus heridas, comenzando a pintar algo en el pergamino, lo más rápido que puede—

Comienza a crear una bola de chakra negro más grande que la anterior, apuntando hacia el árbol.

¡Es tu fin!—menciona Ni—

Dispara la bola destruyendo las lapidas del camino, llegando hacia el árbol y explotando.

¡Sai!—grita Naruto—

Si que ha sido una pelea difícil—dijo Yon—

Debió matarlo desde el principio—dice Roku—

¿Qué es eso?—pregunta Nana al ver como se despeja el humo—

Se comienza a despejar el humo, permitiendo ver a Ni pero, se sorprenden al ver enfrente que contra lo que se impacto el ataque, fue un dibujo de gran tamaño en forma del Shukaku.

¿Qué demonios?—dijo Ni—

**¡Obra maestra, la furia de las nueve bestias!**—dice Sai—

El Shukaku ataca a Ni azotándolo con la pared, y observa como sale del pergamino de Sai un Nibi, que lo ataca con bolas rojas, creando un gran daño, debilitando la forma que tiene Ni.

¿De dónde has sacado tinta?—pregunta el asesino—

Tienen esa fuerza ya que es mí, misma sangre—responde el shinobi de Konoha, mientras sale el Sanbi, perforándolo con sus tres colas—

Aparece el Yonbi atacando mordiendo a Ni, debilitándolo más, después sale el Gobi formando un rayo de su boca, con el cual ataca al asesino, por el impacto explota saliendo del humo, el Raijuu junto con el Schichibi, atacando el primero con sus garras, y el segundo explota, dejándolo sin chakra, mientras el hachibi lo agarra con sus colas, azotándolo con el techo y mientras, cae observa al Kyuubi, creando un potente ataque de chakra absorbiendo a las demás dibujos, dirigiéndose, hacia Ni, mientras este muestra una sonrisa, diciendo unas últimas palabras.

Fue un honor servirle Shi sama, pero es mi fin, ya no podre espiar a más mujeres… pero al menos e muerto libre, decidiendo mi propio destino—dijo Ni mostrando una sonrisa, mientras una lagrima de felicidad brota de su ojo, recibiendo el impacto que acaba con su vida, cayendo su cuerpo en el campo de batalla—

El grupo de Naruto es el primero en bajar, para ver a su compañero, pero Sakura al revisarlo, se preocupa.

A perdido ya demasiada sangre, si no hago una transfusión de sangre morirá—menciona Sakura—

No sabemos qué sangre es—dijo Kiba—

¿Qué es eso en su mano?—pregunta Kakashi—

Sakura toma el pergamino de su mano observando, que tiene la letra de Ino, y escrito en caso de emergencia, lo abre observando un circulo con el kanji de sangre, invocándolo saliendo los instrumentos necesarios, y una bolsa con sangre.

Aun lejos, estas cerca de él—menciona Sakura comenzando con la transfusión—

¿Vivirá?—pregunta Gaara—

Tan solo hay que dejar, que la transfusión termine, pero sobrevivirá—dice la pelirosa con una sonrisa—

Mientras con Shi y los demás, se dirigen al cuerpo de su amigo, comienza a levantar la mano Shi, cuando Go lo detiene.

Por favor Shi sama, permítame enterrarlo—dijo Go—

¿Estas consciente que revelaras, tus habilidades?—pregunta Shi—

Lo sé, pero quiero yo mismo sepultarlo—responde Go—

Shi se retira dejando a Go frente al cuerpo de Ni, el cual observa como muestra una sonrisa.

Finalmente se porque sonreías, descansa en paz amigo—dice Go sacando su flauta y comenzando a tocarla—

La música atrae la atención de Naruto y los demás, observando como con el lugar comienza a retumbar, brotando por la música los 5 elementos, los cuales comienzan a unirse, formando un ataúd para Ni, en el cual depositan su cuerpo.

Descansa en más amigo—dijo el flautista—

Los esperamos en el siguiente cuarto—dice el Shinigami a Naruto y los demas abriendo la puerta, y pasando al siguiente cuarto—

En otra parte del castillo, se encuentra Hinata observando la pantalla, decidida a algo.

No puedo permitir que sigan arriesgando sus vidas así… buscare la forma de salir—dice Hinata—

Después de un tiempo con un Sai curado y vivo, pero aun débil llegan al siguiente cuarto, donde se sorprenden que donde debería haber suelo, en su lugar está lleno de agua en la cual existe un gran remolino, pero lo más impresionante, es que se encuentra una persona sentada en un espejo de hielo, observando a los demás.

Déjenme terminar el área—menciona San—

Comienza a emerger del agua varios espejos de hielo, que se ponen a la altura del primero quedándose separados, creando un suelo, pero aparte todo el cuarto comienza a congelarse, y forma tanto en paredes como techo, mas espejos hielo cubriéndolo.

Es nuestro turno Akamaru, Shiromaru—menciona Kiba entrando al campo con sus perros—

¡Kiba!... ten cuidado—dice Naruto—

No te preocupes, regresaremos todos juntos, esa es una promesa—dijo Kiba—

**Aquí acaba este capítulo, una dura batalla entre Sai y Ni muy cerrada, donde ambos llevaron su vida hasta el límite y dejando abierta una nueva que se aproxima, espero que les haya gustado, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo y por favor dejen sus reviews, Ciao.**


	14. Chapter 14

"**Un nuevo enemigo amenaza Konoha"**

**Capitulo 13**

"**La furia del Tiburón contra de la máxima Bestia"**

"**(Esto es un pensamiento del personaje)"**

**(Esto es una nota del autor)**

En el capitulo anterior vimos una intensa batalla, mostrando las verdaderas capacidades de Ni, llevando a Sai a un extremo que lo dejo al borde de la muerte, aunque triunfando sobre esta misma, mientras Hinata ha decidido escapar, para que ya no se sacrifiquen mas, Kiba decide pelear contra un enemigo, que posee las técnicas de Haku.

No me esperaba que fueras el tercero—dijo Kiba—

San tan solo lo examina por un momento, al igual que a Akamaru y Shiromaru.

No sabía que la escoria hablara—dice San mientras se levanta y recarga a Samehada en su brazo—

¡¿Qué dijiste?!—Menciona un Kiba furiosos, junto con los ladridos de Akamaru y Shiromaru—

Al parecer habla, pero no escucha la escoria—dijo el subordinado de Shi en un tono burlón—

Desaparece Kiba rápidamente, San simplemente da un codazo atrás de el golpeando a su oponente haciéndolo retroceder.

¡Kiba!—grita Naruto, al ver el golpe que acaba de recibir—

Vamos atacas con tus perros como solo la escoria lo hace, un verdadero Shinobi debería de pelear con su fuerza, usando un arma si es necesario, no eres más que escoria que usa animales para el ataque, ni siquiera mereces que Samehada se bañe con tu sangre—después de esto último San deja caer su espada la cual atraviesa el hielo, quedando dentro del espejo—

Akamaru y Shiromaru se dirigen con Kiba el cual se va reincorporando.

Te has burlado de mi, de mis amigos, incluso de mi familia te demostrare lo que es un verdadero Shinobi, te arrepentirás de haberte burlado del clan Inuzuka—menciona el Shinobi de Konoha con una sonrisa de confianza—

Se escucha el tronar de los nudillos, departe de San.

Con mis manos será suficiente—menciona el confiado ninja de la cicatriz de espada—

Aparece una inmensa nube de humo cubriendo, a Kiba junto con Shiromaru y Akamaru. En ese momento San es atacado por los costados, por el **Gatsuuga** (Doble Colmillo de Perforación), ambos ataques, son detenidos por las manos de San, y ve de frente un tercer ataque.

La escoria no puede ganarme—menciona San—

Y detiene con un cabezazo a Kiba que iba enfrente y arrojándole también a sus compañeros.

¿Es todo?—pregunta en un modo burlón el subordinado de Shi—

Se levanta Kiba mientras Akamaru y Shiromaru se reincorporan, también pero sin perder la transformación en su amo.

"(Sin portar un arma este, sujeto es realmente fuerte por sí solo, pudo detener los ataques, sin ningún rasguño)"—piensa Kiba—

En un parpadeo San aparece enfrente de Kiba, dejando a este último sorprendido.

Muy lento—dice el ninja de gran altura—

Agarra a Kiba del rostro y lo arroja hacia el techo azotándolo, Akamaru y Shiromaru intentan, atacándolo nuevamente con el **Gatsuuga **aunque el intento de este es inútil nuevamente por la fuerza de San, agarrando a cada uno de su cuello, azotándolos contra los espejos de hielo de abajo rompiéndolos, y dejándolos caer hacia el remolino.

¿Creo que olvido algo?—se pregunta San—

Va cayendo Kiba dirigiéndose hacia donde caen, Akamaru y Shiromaru, su oponente le lanza un golpe pero descubre que era una técnica de remplazo, y escuchando como un espejo es destruido atrás de el volteando a ver, a Kiba junto con sus compañeros.

Kiba—menciona Naruto preocupado—

Es raro, es como si el olfato de Kiba no funcionara asi podría haber evitado los primeros movimientos—menciona Kakashi

No es tan solo eso, su fuerza ya lo hace difícil en taijutsu, pero realmente no es un gran peleador, es pura fuerza—dice Lee observando a San—

Vaya tienes un buen ojo para el taijutsu—dijo Yon—

¿Cómo me escucho?—se pregunta Lee—

Ahora no es el momento, creo que necesitas apoyar más a tu amigo—le responde Yon con su típica sonrisa—

Le cambia la mirada hacia Kiba, observando cómo se acerca San lentamente.

Te daré un consejo escoria—dijo el Shinobi de la cicatriz de espada—

Kiba tan solo lo observaba retrocediendo un poco, junto con sus amigos, observando cómo se detiene observándolo fijamente.

Acompañaste al Hokage hasta aquí, pero con técnicas de ese nivel no podrás ganarme… Dijiste que me callarías, que me demostrarías el poder de tu clan, pero si ese es, tan solo te reflejas como escoria, cuando observe la batalla de Ichi y Ni, me emocione, tendría un oponente cuya sangre bañaría a Samehada, existe un gran abismo de diferencia entre mi y todos los demás Shinobis que se encuentran observándonos—menciona el Shinobi de pelo negro y rayas azules—

¡¿Qué dijo?!—Pregunta Gaara—

Nuestras batallas fueron difíciles, casi perdemos la vida—agrega Sai—

Nosotros tres somos los más débiles, por eso estamos en esta posición, Yon es más fuerte que nosotros 3, asi que pelea con todo si quieres demostrar algo—dice San—

Kiba comienza a acariciar a Akamaru y Shiromaru.

¿Crees que nuestros movimientos fueron en vano?—pregunta el Inuzuka—

¿Huh?—dice extrañado el Subordinado de Shi—

En ese momento San se da cuenta que tiene un olor muy fuerte.

Desde que entre me di cuenta de algo, tú no tenías ningún olor, lo cual me fue raro, es como si fueras parte del cuarto, así que primero te diferencie de lo demás—responde el shinobi de Konoha—

Un poco de olor no es nada, aun sigues siendo escoria—menciona San provocando a su oponente—

Akamaru, Shiromaru, demostrémosle quienes somos, no podemos quedar mal, también venidos a defender Konoha, y rescatar a Hinata—menciona Kiba—

Sus amigos caninos emiten, un ladrido en respuesta, mientras en otra parte del castillo, en el cuarto de Hinata ella se encuentra arrodillada, con una respiración muy agitada.

¿Qué fue eso?—se pregunta la Hyuuga—

--Flashback--

Tengo que salir de aquí, no puedo dejar que nadie más se arriesgue por mí—dijo Hinata mientras con su mano giraba la perilla de la puerta, para tan solo ver un pasillo completamente oscuro, sin saber a donde la llevaría—

Necesito el Byakugan—dijo Hinata activándolo—

La oscuridad que veía, desaparece observando el camino que debía seguir, al verlo normal da el primer paso, pero de repente una inmensa cantidad de chakra comienza a emerger del pasillo.

¿Qué es eso?—pregunta la chica de ojos color perla—

El camino que veía con claridad comenzó a oscurecerse, como si estuviera quedando ciega, ella misma comienza a sentir como su cuerpo se encuentra inmóvil, escuchando simplemente unos pasos apareciendo la figura de Hachi.

¿Me temes no es así?—dice el Shinobi disfrutando el momento—

¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunta Hinata—

Tan solo hago mi trabajo—responde el ninja de ojos de serpiente—

Hachi se desvanece comenzando a salir varias serpientes que envuelven a Hinata tapándole la vista, cuando puede volver a ver se encuentra de nuevo en su habitación.

¿Fue real?... Tan solo esa ocasión me aterro su presencia, es como si sintiera que me asesinaba con su presencia—dijo la Hyuuga—

--Fin del Flashback--

Voltea a ver a la pantalla observando que Kiba era el que peleaba.

Kiba kun, tu también viniste… no mueras eres como un hermano para mí—dice Hinata observando la batalla—

De vuelta con Kiba el cual hasta el momento ha esquivado todos los ataques de San, pero a la vez Shi siente lo que pasa con Hinata.

"(Mi genjutsu de los miedos, se activo, su Byakugan le ayudara un poco hay mas contra eso)"—piensa el alvino—

"(Cada vez que se destruye un espejo los vuelve a reconstruir, aunque gaste chakra al hacer eso no parece faltarle, y es muy fuerte para que lo ataquemos, a no ser que…)"—piensa Kiba observando a su oponente—

Akamaru ladra a su amo junto con Shiromaru.

Pensamos lo mismo, hagámoslo—dijo el Inuzuka—

Kiba salta hacia San comenzando a girar rápidamente, seguido de Akamaru formando el **Gatsuuga, **cada uno atacando de un lado diferente.

Tan solo te espera la muerte—menciona San—

Tanto Kiba como Akamaru se dirigen hacia el mismo punto, atacando de enfrente, pero son detenidos por las manos de su oponente.

Es inútil—dice el subordinado de Shi—

Aparece por debajo Shiromaru uniéndose al ataque y fusionándose en uno solo, comenzando a hacer retroceder a San.

¿Qué demonios?—dice San sorprendido—

Está perdiendo la ventaja—menciona Roku—

Presionan en un solo punto recibiendo el impacto total—dice Go—

Interesante—agrega Yon con una sonrisa—

Comienza a sangrar de sus manos San mientras que es empujado, y los brazos comienzan a tambalear.

"(¿Una escoria me hace esto?)"—Se pregunta el shinobi alto—

¡Es el momento!—dice Kiba—

En ese momento se separan Akamaru y Shiromaru, dándole por los costados a San, lo que provoca que debilite los brazos, recibiendo el tercer impacto de frente, llevándolo hacia la pared impactándolo.

Lo logramos—dice Kiba a sus compañeros, los cuales se colocan a su lado—

¡Bien Kiba!—grita Naruto—

Se confio San—dice Roku enojado—

Aun es demasiado pronto Naruto, el no recibió mucho daño—dice Sasuke a su compañero—

Comienza a salir del hoyo San, con las marcas de los ataques en los lados, la ropa rasgada en ese lado y observando sus manos sangrar, mostrando una sonrisa y emitiendo una risa.

¿Qué ocurre?—pregunta Sakura—

La escoria me hizo daño, al parecer hasta el más pequeño insecto puede lastimar, pero sigue siendo escoria—menciona San—

Sigue tomándonos a la ligera—dijo el Inuzuka—

Intenta atraparme—menciona el subordinado de San—

Reconstruye los espejos rotos de la pared, comienza a caminar hacia atrás entrando en el espejo, y apareciendo atrás de Kiba.

Estas en mi territorio—le dice el portador de Samehada—

Golpea a Akamaru y Shiromaru, cuando Kiba voltea siente un impacto en su estomago, alejándolo mientras observa como vuelve a entrar al espejo su oponente, siendo atrapado por detrás por el mismo enemigo, siendo arrojado hacia el techo, viendo como lo espera ya el subordinado de Shi, pero logra protegerse Kiba.

Tu habilidad es un problema, pero ya no más—dice el shinobi de Konoha—

Toca suelo Kiba llamando a sus amigos caninos y cada uno toma una píldora, junto con Kiba, después forma varios sellos, haciendo que Akamaru y Shiromaru comiencen a cambiar su apariencia, los colmillos crecen, sus garras también se vuelven más peludos y sus ojos cambian, tomando la apariencia de lobos, también su amo toma una apariencia más de bestia con garras más largas que las que traía antes, y colmillo más grandes.

¿Qué ocurre?—pregunta San—

Kiba ha crecido mucho—dice Kakashi—

¿Una técnica del clan Inuzuka?—pregunta Sai—

Así parece—responde Shikamaru—

Intenta esquivarnos—menciona Kiba—

Desaparecen los tres antes los ojos de todos.

Su velocidad a cambio bastante—menciona Sasuke—

No podrán tocarme en el espejo—dice San—

Comienza a moverse pero de repente siente como alguien lo sujeta del cuello, observando a Kiba el cual lo saca de este mismo y lo arroja hacia abajo.

"(Evito que pudiera entrar)"—se dice a si mismo sorprendido—

Observa que atacan con el **Gatsuuga** intenta esquivarlos, pero la velocidad era mayor golpeándolo por el pecho y la espalda, dirigiéndolo hacia abajo, rompiendo espejos y dejándolo caer al remolino.

Dudo que salga del remolino—dice Kiba—

¡Lo subestimas!—dice Roku—

Comienza emerger una gran torre de agua de la cual sale San herido pero todavía en pie, observando a Kiba.

¿Cómo te llamas?—pregunta el subordinado de Shi—

Inuzuka Kiba—responde el shinobi de Konoha—

Te reconozco como oponente, es momento de que la verdadera batalla comience—dice San con una sonrisa—

Restaura una vez más todos los espejos, e introduce su mano dentro de un espejo de hielo, sacando a Samehada.

Samehada se bañara con tu sangre—menciona el subordinado de Shi—

Comienza a formar sellos San creando cinco clones de agua, comenzando el ataque, un clon se acerca a golpearlo, pero es destruido por Akamaru, saliendo otro detrás de este que es derrotado, por Shiromaru, cae por arriba uno con Samehada pero es esquivado, y observan cómo se vuelve a transformar en agua y pasa a ser estalagmitas de hielo en dirección a los perros.

¡Esquívenlo!—dice Kiba destruyendo un clon—

Aparece San detrás de él con Samehada en su mano.

Preocúpate por ti mismo—dice el subordinado de Shi—

Lo golpea con Samehada pero descubre que es un remplazo.

Tú no te preocupes por mí--le dice Kiba por la espalda—

Lo golpea y es el último clon.

Aparece San una vez más y es golpeado esta vez por Akamaru, aunque este se protegió con Samehada, comenzando a debilitar a Akamaru, y lo golpea con su espada.

¡¿Akamaru?!—dice Kiba preocupado junto a un ladrido de Shiromaru—

Tus perros pelean bien, esquivaron mi ataque pero tu estrategia está basada en la confianza entre tus mascotas y tú—dice San—

Es cierto eso nos hace fuerte—responde Kiba mientras, Akamaru se levanta—

San forma sellos sacando esta vez diez clones de agua y todos toman distancia entre sí mismos.

Te equivocas esa es tu debilidad—responde San—

Todos los clones entran a los espejos junto con el verdadero, apareciendo en todos los lados, por la rapidez que tienen.

Solo el verdadero tiene olor—dice Kiba—

Aparecen dos clones cada uno atacando a Akamaru y Shiromaru, son destruidos pero de repente caen en una trampa.

**¡Suirou no Jutsu! (Prisión de agua)**—dicen otros dos San emergiendo de los espejos atrapando a Akamaru y Shiromaru dentro de una burbuja de agua—

¡No!—grita Kiba—

Aparecen dos clones de hielo mas formando sellos, posando su mano en las prisiones.

**¡Dagas de hielo!**—mencionan ambos clones—

Comienza al agua de prisión a congelarse formando dagas de hielo dentro, atacando, después del ataque observan cómo lo único que hay dentro son troncos.

Eran remplazos—menciona un clon—

Los clones son atacados por Akamaru y Shiromaru, usando el **"Gatsuuga"**, comienzan a salir de los espejos a gran velocidad los clones, pero son destruidos por Shiromaru, sale el verdadero San haciendo sellos.

**¡Técnica de agua, Mordedura de tiburón!**—comienza a el agua a tomar forma de un tiburón el cual abre su mandíbula, pero de repente desaparece dejándolos desconcertados, y aparece por debajo mordiendo a los tres.

¿Cómo hizo eso?—pregunta Shikamaru—

La velocidad de Kiba no será suficiente, para controlar el Suiton (elemento agua), así quiere decir que fue entrenado en la aldea de la niebla—dice Kakashi—

¡Kiba!—grita Naruto—

Kiba abre los ojos observando a su oponente frente él.

Siente como Samehada se regocija con tu sangre—menciona el subordinado de Shi—

Después de eso le hace un corte a Kiba en el pecho dejando salir su sangre, la cual cae en Samehada.

¡Kiba kun!—dice Hinata mientras observa la pelea—

Cae al suelo Kiba junto con Akamaru y Shiromaru, mientras San tan solo los observa.

Si puedes escucharme, escúchame bien, eres débil debido a que confías en tus perros, yo tan solo confió en mi mismo, esta cicatriz en forma de espada es mi prueba, un mundo frio donde te desprecian, y tienes que sobrevivir por ti mismo, ese es el mundo que Shi sama cambiara—dijo San—

Te equivocas, peleas solo porque quieres, yo puedo confiar en mis compañeros—dice el Inuzuka mientras se levanta, junto con Akamaru—

...—es lo único que sale de parte de San—

Observa Kiba como intenta levantarse Shiromaru, pero lo detiene.

Descansa, necesitaras esas energías, observa como tu padre y yo peleamos—dijo el shinobi de konoha—

Tus ataques no servirán contra mí, pierdes tu tiempo—menciona el subordinado de Shi—

Akamaru se sube a la espalda de Kiba mientras este, forma un sello, aparece una gran nube de humo que es despejada, por un ladrido, dejando ver a un inmenso lobo del color de Akamaru y con dos caras.

**¡****Jinju Konbi Henge: Soutorou!** (Transformación Combinada: Bestia de Dos Cabezas)—dice Kiba—

Salta hacia San Kiba y Akamaru, comenzando a girar a una velocidad mucho mayor, que lo hacían antes, chocando con la espada de su oponente.

Tan solo aumentaste tu velocidad un poco mas—dijo el ninja de gran altura—

De repente comienza a emerger algo del remolino, comenzando a ser rodeado por fuego.

¿Qué?—menciona San sorprendido—

El fuego alcanza a San quemándolo, mientras observa como el ataque no se debilita aun que absorba chakra.

"(¿Tanto chakra tiene ese sujeto?)"—se pregunta San—

No es mi chakra, es el de Akamaru—menciona Kiba—

¡¿Qué?!—grita San impresionado—

Por la fuerza del ataque de Kiba es empujado completamente San al agua, donde comienza a hundirse con Samehada, mientras Kiba regresa al lugar de batalla junto con Akamaru.

¡Gano!—grita Sakura—

Aun no—menciona Sasuke—

El hielo aun sigue de pie, ya se hubiera destruido si estaría derrotado—dijo Kakashi—

--Flashback--

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ser un espadachín de la niebla?—se pregunta un pequeño niño bajo la lluvia, mientras una persona acompañado de dos Shinobis lo ven—

Simplemente porque, no eres de esta misma aldea, eres de otra parte, no importa lo bueno que seas, no te lo permitiré—responde el sujeto—

¡Soy mejor que cualquiera de los aspirantes!, adoro el ver a mi enemigo muerto mientras su sangre recorre por mis manos, el ver la agonía, el usar una espada capaz de permitirme ser la extensión de mi deseo—responde el niño—

No importa, tiene que ser alguien totalmente fiel a la aldea, si pongo a cualquiera, no tan solo destruiré la tradición que ha existido de los siete espadachines de la niebla, si no que pondré en riesgo mi propia vida con alguien tan peligroso, que dice adorar mas ver a su oponente sufrir que nada—menciona el sujeto—

Tan solo se voltea el sujeto dándole la espalda al niño, retirándose junto con los dos shinobis, mostrando una cara de odio, sacando un kunai y creándose una cortada profunda en forma de espada, debajo del ojo derecho.

Prometo por esta cicatriz que matare a cada uno de los espadachines de la niebla, incluso al Mizukage la persona que me prohibió serlo… ¡Lo juro!—grita al cielo el pequeño San—

--Fin del flasback--

"(¿Por qué recordé eso?)"—Se pregunta San—

Abre los ojos y observa como aun sostiene a Samehada.

"(Es extraño desde que tengo memoria, nunca he soltado una espada en la mano, esta con mayor razón no la dejare ir, fue la promesa que me hizo Shi sama, el me daría la ultima espada de los siete espadachines, y la usare en su nombre)"—se dice a si mismo San mientras el agua a su alrededor se comienza a agitar—

Comienza el cuarto a temblar, mientras el agua se agita demasiado saliendo de ella San con una gran herida en el pecho, formado por el último ataque de Kiba, pero esta vez se veía diferente más decidido y feroz, como un tiburón a punto de matar a su presa.

Akamaru ataquémoslo una vez más—dice Kiba—

Se transforman una vez, repitiendo el mismo ataque.

La espada es mi extensión, no es otra cosa más que un arma la cual tiene mi mismos deseos, un deseo que un pasado me dejo, pero que usare para un nuevo mundo, donde todos sean aceptados y no se destruya un sueño—menciona San—

San levanta a samehada y con la punta detiene el ataque de Kiba, mientras este sigue su curso.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero si no debería ser capaz de pararlo con esa herida?—dijo el Inuzuka—

Comienza a ver como el agua del cuarto se levanta, concentrándose alrededor de samehada juntándose, hacia la punta.

**¡Técnica de agua: Gran tifón!**—menciona el subordinado de Shi—

En ese momento el agua se dirige hacia Kiba y Akamaru, comenzando a rodearlo formando en la punta de Samehada un enorme tifón que lo estrella con el techo rompiendo el hielo, agrietando el mismo techo y perdiendo la transformación, cayendo al hielo, mientras Shiromaru se dirige hacia ellos.

Al menos que tengas algo más poderoso que eso, no vales la pena—menciona el ninja de las rayas azules—

Kiba se vuelve a levantar, junto con Akamaru.

No tengo idea de lo que te revivió en el agua, pero sabes también vine por algo en especial… un amigo me dijo una vez que en toda historia de amor siempre hay una parte que nadie pone atención, es la parte donde uno sufre, yo también me enamore de Hinata… me costó tiempo aceptar el amor de ambos, incluso trataba de evitar verlos juntos—dijo el ninja de Konoha—

Tanto Naruto y Hinata al escuchar lo que dijo solo pensaron en su compañero, y que al principio de su relación lo vieron muy poco.

"(Tiene razón existe una parte dolorosa en el amor, y es el rechazo)"—se dice a si misma Nana mientras observa de reojo a Shi—

Yon es el único que nota la acción de Nana y voltea a ver de nuevo la batalla.

¡Escucha Naruto! ¡Esta batalla demuestra mi aceptación de tu relación con Hinata! ¡Cuídala ella es como una hermana para mí!—menciona el Inuzuka—

¡Tú puedes Kiba!—dice Naruto—

Akamaru, Shiromaru, se que esta técnica nos dejaría en estas condiciones sin casi nada de chakra, apenas la perfeccionamos, pero usemos todo nuestro poder—dice Kiba a sus compañero, los cuales responden ladrando—

"(¿Qué hará?)"—Se pregunta San—

Kiba se para sobre la espalda de Akamaru, mientras Shiromaru se pone en la cabeza, y hace un sello Kiba, apareciendo una inmensa cantidad de humo, que cubre todo el cuarto, y todos ven como brillan 6 enormes ojos rojos, despejando el humo, mostrando a un inmenso perro de tres cabezas, con tres colas, una de color gris, otra blanca y otra roja, al igual que cada cabeza, de uno de estos colores, el cuerpo era gris y las dos patas de adelante eran rojas, mientras que las de atrás blancas.

**¡Bestia de tres cabezas: Cerberus!**—menciona Kiba—

Esto se ve interesante—dice San—

Comienza a sentirse un fuerte viento dentro del cuarto que rodea al Kiba.

¿Qué demonios?—pregunta el subordinado de Shi—

Salta la bestia de tres cabezas, comenzando a girar a gran velocidad usando chakra de viento, formando un fuerte huracán dentro del cuarto, atacando todo dentro de el, el agua se mueve a su favor, los espejos se destruyen, incluso los campos de fuerza de Shi se comienzan a agrietarse.

Que poder para romper los campos de Shi sama—menciona Roku—

"(Tendré que usar mi mejor técnica)"—piensa San sosteniéndose apenas de la pared—

Comienza a hacer sellos, mientras el agua que seguía al huracán de Kiba se detiene y se forma un remolino mucho más grande del que ya había, comenzando a salir de este un inmenso dragón de agua, el cual parecía no ser afectado por el huracán se movía libremente, por el cuarto.

Va a ser interesante—menciona Roku—

Hace tiempo que no lo veía—agrega Yon con una sonrisa—

"(La única técnica parecida a la de Hinata chan, ¿Cuál será más poderosa?)"—Piensa Nana—

Una increíble concentración de chakra en ambos—dice Shi—

**¡Técnica de agua: Leviatán!**—dice el subordinado de Shi—

La gran serpiente comienza a rodear el huracán, mientras San se acerca y toca a Leviatan comenzando a congelarlo, junto con el huracán.

¡¿Qué?!—grita Lee impresionado—

Esta congelando un huracán—menciona Sasuke—

¡Ataca Leviatán!—dijo el ninja de gran altura—

Todo el viento que provocaba el huracán había desaparecido, ya que se había congelado, junto con Kiba dentro, mientras Leviatán se reconstruía con el agua del cuarto entrando por la parte de abajo del huracán, sacando a Kiba y compañía hacia el techo, rompiendo este mismo, llevándolos más arriba donde se prepara Leviatan cargando su ataque en la boca.

La presión del ataque hará que te explote la cabeza—dijo San—

¡Ahora Shiromaru!—grita Kiba a su compañero—

La bestia de tres cabezas comienza a emitir por la boca chakra eléctrico, comenzando a girar cubriéndose de rayos.

¡Malditos perros! ¡Al menos sentirán el impacto!—dice el portador de Samehada formando sellos—

¡Tengo que reforzar los escudo!—dice Shi levantándose y formando sellos comenzando a cubrir de mas chakra los campos que protegían a los demás—

El ataque de San se lanza hacia Kiba, para impactarse, quedando a unos pocos centímetros, lanza su ataque el subordinado de Shi.

**¡Misil de agua!**—grita San—

El impacto de ambos ataques, es tan grande que crea una poderosa luz que impide ver lo que pasa a los demás, cuando se desvanece la luz, todos observan a Kiba aun vivo junto con sus compañeros ya que recibieron parte del ataque de San, y observaba a un San herido incrustado en la pared profundamente, ya que se alcanzo a proteger en parte con Samehada aunque esta estaba bastante agrietada por el impacto.

Aun vive—dice Kiba enojado por el resultado—

Se levanta San saliendo del hoyo observando que Kiba cayó en lo poco de hielo que quedo después de los ataques, ve que ahora la mayor parte de la habitación estaba destruida, había partes de la pared y techo flotando en el agua, pero sabía que el remolino se volvería a formar, ve el estado de samehada y pasa su mano derecha por su cicatriz.

¿Acaso un sueño destrozado nos hace mas fuertes?—dice San—

¿huh?—dice Kiba—

Mi sueño era convertirme en uno de los espadachines de la niebla, cosas que el mismo Mizukage me impidió cuando era niño, teniendo un nivel superior al de los mismos espadachines, desee tanto la venganza que comencé a matar a cada uno de los espadachines de la niebla, quedándome con sus espadas, pero ese mismo odio me llevo al más grande secreto, de la samehada—menciona el subordinado de Shi—

¿Un secreto?—pregunta Kiba—

San se quita su chaqueta y su destrozada camisa, de la pela, mostrando que tenía todo el pecho tatuado.

¿Qué es eso?—pregunta el Inuzuka—

Hace tiempo para derrotar al Sanbi los shinobis, tuvieron que encerrar a su compañero, una criatura capaz de absorber el chakra de oponente, y dárselo al Sanbi, juntos eran imparables, así que tuvieron que separarlos, mientras el bijuu al comenzar a debilitarse sin su compañero, huyo y cambio su forma, a esta—dijo San comenzando a liberar el poder de su bijuu—

Comienza a ser envuelto por el chakra del Sanbi mostrando, a una enorme tortuga con tres colas, cuya cara se encuentra escondida, observando con un enorme ojo color rojo.

El nombre del compañero del Sanbi es Samehada—dice el subordinado de Shi—

Despues de lo dicho San levanta a Samehada, y con las colas del Sanbi termina rompiendo la espada, liberando a Samehada, mostrando su verdadera forma, de un pez con aspecto feroz que se une al bijuu, comenzando a darle todo el chakra que había absorbido tanto tiempo, comenzando a cambiar la forma de su compañero, el cual toma la forma de un tiburón con tres colas.

¡Esta es la verdadero forma del Sanbi!—grita el ninja de gran altura—

¡Increíble! Tiene un enorme chakra, mientras que Kiba casi no tiene nada—menciona Gaara—

Al parecer San a ganado—menciona Go—

Una batalla no acaba hasta ver el cadáver de uno de los dos—dijo Hachi—

Tiene razón—agrega Yon—

"(Akamaru y Shiromaru ya no pueden continuar)"—piensa Kiba—

¡Activa los pergaminos!—dice el Inuzuka—

¿A qué se refiere?—pregunta Kakashi—

Naruto saca dos pergaminos.

Me dijo que los activara, cuando él me dijera, me los dio antes de la batalla de Gaara—dijo Naruto—

Abre los pergaminos, los cuales empiezan a sacar humo y ven en el piso a Akamaru y Shiromaru, lo que hace que volteen a ver a Kiba, para ver que estaba solo, frente a San.

¡¿Qué haces Kiba?!—Grita el rubio a su compañero—

Poniéndolos a salvo, ellos ya no pueden continuar, tengo que terminar esto en un solo ataque—menciona el Inuzuka—

Kiba mete su mano en la bolsa de los kunais, sacando una pequeña caja que contiene una pildora.

No puede ser—dice Shikamaru—

¿Qué ocurre?—pregunta Sakura mientras trata de hacer algo con Akamaru y Shiromaru—

Esa es una píldora del clan Akimichi, ¿Cómo es que la consiguió Kiba?—dijo el Nara—

--Flashback--

Se encuentra Kiba junto con Akamaru, Shiromaru y Chouji.

Chouji, hay algo que quiero pedirte—dice Kiba—

¿Qué cosa Kiba?—responde el Akimichi mientras comen una bolsas de papas—

Tu clan y el mío usa píldoras, para el combate, así que quiero saber si me puedes dar una para mí ya que, he hecho una nueva técnica que nos dejaría sin mucho chakra a los tres, y necesito una de emergencia, las píldoras de soldado no me serian muy útiles—dijo el Inuzuka—

No puedo, las píldoras de mi clan están ellas, para personas de nuestro físico—contesta Chouji—

Entiendo—dice Kiba—

Kiba se despide dejando solo a Chouji, y al día siguiente Chouji lo busca.

¿Para qué me buscabas Chouji?—pregunta Kiba—

Toma—dice el ninja de los huesos grandes—

Esto es…--dijo el Inuzuka—

Pensé lo que me dijiste, y creo que se acercaran tiempo difíciles, después de la invasión de Akatsuki tenemos que usar nuestro último recurso, te hice esta píldora creo que se ajustara mas a tu físico, pero debe ser tu último recurso, ya que esta ella sin estudios previos, no sabemos cómo reaccionara—menciona Chouji mirándolo de forma seria—

La sabré usar—responde Kiba tomando la caja—

--Fin del Flashback--

"(Ahora es el momento de usarla)"—piensa Kiba—

Es hora de acabar contigo—menciona San—

Comienza a cubrir la forma del Sanbi con gruesas capas de hielo, mientras el remolino de en medio de la habitación, comienza a formarse, usando el chakra de su bijuu comienza a formarse en la boca una enorme cantidad de agua.

¡Naruto! Ten una larga vida alado de Hinata, se que los dos serán muy felices, Neji no es el único que se preocupa por ella, también cuida de Akamaru y Shiromaru son los mejores compañeros que pude tener—menciona el ninja de Konoha a su compañero—

Kiba pone la píldora en su boca, y la muerde al mismo tiempo que San lanza su ataque.

¡Kiba!—gritan Naruto y Hinata—

La gran presión de agua avanza destruyendo los pedazos del cuarto que flotan en el agua, pero derrepente el ataque es detenido.

¡¿Qué?!—Grita el subordinado de Shi—

De repente observa cómo es destruido el ataque dejando ver, a un Kiba totalmente cubierto de chakra con la forma de un lobo.

¿De dónde saco tanto chakra? Hace unos momentos no tenía nada—menciona San—

Veamos cual de los dos es más feroz—dice Kiba—

¡No juegues conmigo!—grita el subordinado de Shi—

San se lanza al ataque hacia Kiba tomando la forma de una espada, mientras su oponente se lanza y comienza a girar.

**¡Espada Tiburón!**—menciona San—

**¡Tsuuga!**(Colmillo de Perforación)—grita Kiba—

Ambos ataques hacen colisión, mientras observan como es destruido el ataque de San por el de Kiba.

¡No es posible! ¡Cómo puedes ganarle en poder a un bijuu!—dijo San y siente como su oponente lo perfora cayendo al agua y viendo su vida pasar—

¡Lo logre!—menciona Kiba destruyendo parte de la pared creando un hueco donde comienza a desvanecerse el chakra—

Gracias Chouji, creo que fue exacto lo que me diste—menciona Kiba—

¡Hay que salvar a Kiba!—menciona Naruto—

Intenta saltar hacia el lugar, pero ve que el campo aun esta activado.

¿Qué ocurre?—pregunta Sasuke—

Esto aun no acaba—menciona Shi—

Del agua salen tres colas formadas por chakra y mostrando a un San moribundo.

No dejare que interfieras más en los planes de Shi sama… Te llevare conmigo—menciona el subordinado de San—

Comienza a jalar a Kiba dentro del remolino, y San voltea a ver a Shi.

Le agradezco el permitirme servirle, a su lado en verdad me sentía vivo, no se moleste en enterrarme, yo me encargare de mi propia muerte.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, comienza a crearse un ataúd de hielo a su alrededor, y de repente el chakra que lo rodeaba desaparece, soltando a Kiba en el agua, mientras él se hunde en el remolino, mientras este mismo atrae a Kiba.

La batalla a acabado—menciona Shi—

Los campos desaparecen, Naruto se lanza, viendo que también se lanzan Shiromaru y Akamaru, ambos perros llegan primero evitando que su amo sea arrastrado por el remolino, mientras Naruto lo levanta.

Deja de hacerte el héroe, tú no morirías con eso—menciona el Hokage—

Kiba nada más ríe un poco, mientras observa Naruto como Shi junto con sus subordinados se acercan al remolino.

Roku sácalos—menciona Shi—

Saca Roku unos seis pergaminos, abriéndolos y sacando de ellos, el resto de las espadas de la niebla.

Esto es tuyo San no puedes irte sin esto—menciona el ninja de ojos rojos—

Arroja las espadas al remolino dejando que se las lleve, y forma un camino de hielo hacia la siguiente puerta.

Cuando puedas, entra por esa puerta—menciona el Shinigami al Hokage—

Después de lo dicho, ven como salen del cuarto, y Sakura se pone a revisar a Kiba.

Al parecer la cantidad de la píldora fue muy cercana, a lo que aguantaría su cuerpo, no fue una pastilla ella al físico del clan Akimichi, pero necesitara un tiempo para que las heridas cierren—menciona la Haruno—

Después de lo dicho Sakura comienza a aplicar su jutsu medico, mientras Hinata abre una vez más la puerta, entrando al pasillo, apareciendo una vez mas Hachi.

¿Intentas pasar por mí de nuevo?—pregunta el ninja ojos de serpiente—

Hinata simplemente ataca con un dedo, dándole en el pecho haciéndolo desaparecer, viendo de nuevo tan solo el pasillo.

Kiba kun, siempre supo de mi amor por Naruto kun, siempre vio por mí, dentro de poco estaré con todos ustedes, se los prometo—dijo la Hyuuga comenzando a correr—

Después de un tiempo, llega Naruto y compañía al siguiente cuarto, donde observan que todo, el cuarto está cubierto de pasto, por donde entra toda la luz, dando la impresión de que están fuera del castillo, viendo en el pasto simplemente parado y embozando una sonrisa, a Yon.

¿Quién de ustedes será mi oponente?—pregunta el castaño—

Lee entra al campo de batalla.

Soy Rock Lee encantado en conocerte—dice mientras se pone en posición de pelea—

Soy Yon me agradara pelear contigo—responde el subordinado de Shi—

Observa Lee como en su mano cae un pétalo, de una flor que reconoce lo que hace que se voltee arriba, encontrando para su sorpresa que el techo estaba cubierto de flores de loto.

**Aquí acaba un capitulo mas de este fic, a decir verdad la batalla de San fue de las que menos se me ocurría bien, que hacer, o que técnicas inventar, ya que siempre tengo problemas al imaginar ataques con agua, pero espero que les haya gustado, el pasado de San no es tan a fondo como el de Ichi o Ni, pero lo que quiere decir, es la destrucción de un sueño, un mundo donde te quiten la esperanza de tu propio sueño era lo que quiere decir, lo pongo por si no queda un tanto claro, y como ven ahora es el turno de Lee y Yon, va a ser uno de los capítulos que mas disfrute al igual que ustedes, por favor dejen reviews, ayuda mucho leer alguno para que tengas más ganas de escribir, bueno ahora contestare reviews.**

**Andy: Que bueno que te guste mi fic, me alegra mucho leerlo, aquí esta otro capítulo, mas ya sabré cuando leas, esto por favor, sigue leyendo.**


End file.
